Akoshta: Past's Problem
by Kaylorin
Summary: ** COMPLETE!!!** *Epilogue Revised*The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but recieve some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.
1. Settling In

New chapter one  
  
**** I know I had requests for another council story, but I decided to go with something different. A premise that just seemed like fun. The good news is that if ya'll like this one, too, I will do a fourth story with The Council more involved. I am veering from the sisters from now on. They may make cameos, but are no longer the driving force for this series, I think. That said.here goes.  
  
A/N: So far in my story, Spike and Angel fulfilled a part of a prophecy, and were granted permission to keep on their paths towards redemption. Buffy discovered she truly loved Spike, and, eventually, the Scoobs accept it. Then The Council, mostly Mr. Travers, tried to stop the rest of the prophecy from coming true by ridding himself of the Slayer and Spike.  
  
Instead, The Council was changed forever, as were Buffy and Spike.  
  
Now, both human and carrying enhanced powers bestowed on them from the sisters through the strong love of The Pure and her lover, T'mure, Buffy and Spike set out back to Sunnydale to save the world, and live. Should be easy as pie, right?  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Auththor: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Settling In  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin sat at his desk, looking over the paperwork needed to convince the prison holding Faith to release her to The Council. He didn't like using his contacts like this, it was frivolous, but he either needed to convince Faith to fight for them, or...well the 'or' was obvious.they would need a new Slayer.  
  
Excerpt from "Self" by Kaylorin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His years as warden were almost over, and he was grateful. His position in the penal system was becoming more tiresome as the years wore on. He ran a tight ship, but he was slowly drowning in the sea of criminals whose numbers grew each year. At least here he had silence. In his small, comfortable office with a view of the yards, he watched as young women walked from one area to another. Some exercising, others lifting weights. Some sat on benches playing cards. Others had the few board games that had been approved for the group of thieves, murderers and kidnappers.  
  
He turned back around in the seat that was worn from too many hours of deskwork and conferences. His old desk chair was the one thing he wanted to take with him after he finally retired.  
  
The stack of papers and letters he had to look through loomed before him. With a sigh, he did his daily in-box check. Most were requisitions for different items used daily in the prison. Others were letters from officials of various standings who wanted a report on this or that. A few were more personal letters, and, as he neared the end of the pile, one such personal letter caused him to go white.  
  
The envelope was the same type they used with each correspondence. The prison's address was written neatly in a familiar script, and the beige envelope was sealed with a mark pressed into the red wax, something he recognized from movies made of past events such as civil wars. One he also knew meant that a group called The Council had a request of him. Long ago, when he first retained this post, he was warned about these people. The group was known for many reasons, one being their insurmountable power to get things done. Anything. Although the warden knew of them, he had only had contact with them the first time two years ago. When a young woman was brought in for murder.  
  
Faith was the woman's name, and special compensations had been made for the woman they were told was strong beyond imagination. She had never caused problems. Could even be called a model prisoner, and she had earned herself enough respect that he was sure early release was imminent.  
  
He opened the letter and read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez, Spike, how did you ever get this thing in the crypt?" Buffy asked as she helped him carry a large oak desk through the Summers' front door. They'd already gotten his dresser upstairs. Now all that was left were a few boxes and a rug.  
  
"Minions," he answered, offering no further explanation.  
  
They stopped at the foot of the stairs, not at all looking forward to taking this piece of furniture up them. "You know, maybe we could just put this in the far corner of the dining room. It would look real nice." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He tilted his head and looked down at her. "C'mon, Slayer. Den's upstairs, so the desk goes upstairs." Spike leaned on the desk's top. "Unless you've changed your mind?"  
  
Dawn, who'd been standing behind them, waiting for them to move, came in through the door carrying a cardboard box, and tried to wiggle past the pair and their burden. "Oh, no, you don't. Buffy said you're moving in." She set the box on the floor then straightened up and eyed her sister as she crossed her arms. "You're moving in."  
  
Xander walked in from the back door carrying a rolled carpet, setting it down in the living room. "I thought this discussion was had? As in, already settled?"  
  
Buffy shook her head at her friend, then looked at her sister. "He is, Dawn." Glaring at Spike, Buffy proceeded to lift her end of the desk again. "Well?" she asked Spike, who had yet to pick up his end.  
  
"Right then." He lifted it carefully, and the two headed slowly up the steps, followed by Dawn.  
  
Xander headed back out to his truck. "Anya, hand me that box." She'd been standing in the bed of the truck, trying to decide which box to take in. Several were the recent purchases Spike had made since they'd gotten back from their visit with The Council. She shoved a box towards him, and picked one out to carry herself as well.  
  
"When are Tara and Willow getting here to help?" Anya asked as she stepped down from the truck, Xander's hand holding hers to steady her.  
  
When she was standing on the driveway again, Anya followed Xander into the house. "I told you before, they still haven't finished unpacking their place from before we left a month ago."  
  
The couple walked up the steps and into the master bedroom where Dawn was unpacking some of Spike's CD's, and set their boxes down on the floor next to the bed.  
  
Suddenly Dawn crinkled her brow as something caught her attention. "Wait a minute," Dawn called to Spike after Anya set her box on top of Xander's. "How could minions have helped you? You didn't move into the crypt till after the chip, and chip-Spike didn't have minions." She headed into the den with Anya and Xander trailing her; all three were curious.  
  
Spike pushed the desk into place next to the other one, while Buffy unpacked one of the boxes that had already been brought up. Several books and folders began to fill the newest addition to the den. "Yeah, well, that's not entirely true," he said when he saw the others walk in.  
  
Buffy set a folder into the drawer. "You had minions? After the chip?"  
  
Xander found himself very interested in this. Anya thought he must have been very resourceful if he had minions after the Initiative's experiments.  
  
"Oh, no." He shook his head. "But Harm had a few, plus, I'd used that crypt a few times.before the chip. A few things were already moved in by then."  
  
"You'd been using it? When?" Buffy hadn't heard that before.  
  
"Ohhh," Dawn nodded. "It was when Angelus and Dru were. 'gettin' it on'. Wasn't it?" she asked with no tact at all.  
  
Anya laughed at the teen's use of slang.  
  
Spike grunted in response. "Yeah, that's when I first found it. Started moving things in, just as a precaution. Had to 'ave a place to stay, especially being in a wheelchair." He stroked the desktop. "Took me forever to restore this thing. though."  
  
Buffy and Dawn looked at each other, eyes wide. Buffy then stared at the man who seemed to reveal more and more about his long existence, the closer they became. "You restored it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" he said, smiling. "Found it in the junkyard. Was a mess, but it had some character."  
  
"Now I'm scared," Xander announced. "We have something in common." He faked a shiver.  
  
"Huh." Buffy said, blank faced, then turned around and headed for the door. There was still a pile of things that had to be moved from the trucks Xander had loaned them from his job. She walked down, now more ashamed for not knowing he'd had the crypt long before her freshman year in college. Not only that, but the guy had more little extra talents hidden than she thought she'd ever know about.  
  
"I don't think she saw that one coming," Dawn said as Spike led her back down the steps.  
  
"None of us did," Xander agreed, walking with Anya down the steps behind them.  
  
Spike smiled; knowing he could still shock the Slayer gave him a thrill. "Guess not."  
  
The five of them spent much of that Saturday unpacking and getting Spike settled in. A change of blanket on the master bed, a few knick-knacks and some strange additions to the CD collection were some of the more subtle things done to make this place his home as well. Changing it, but not redecorating.  
  
Other things had been done earlier in the week. After they'd gotten back from London, Dawn made a huge production about throwing out the frozen bloodbags. Spike took a few moments to look at the house in daylight. He was taken on a mini shopping spree, primarily to obtain a few items that he hadn't required before they'd gone to The Council. Toiletries, mostly. Then, of course, there was the ultimatum made by Buffy.either condoms or celibacy.  
  
After her declaration, he did something he had hated to do. He went to Xander for help. After all, it wasn't like they even had that sort of thing in his day. Not that William had known of anyway.  
  
Slowly, as the days went by, he accumulated several items he would need in his newfound humanity. Then Buffy had come by last night with a question. "Exactly how would you feel about moving into the house?" And that led them to this.  
  
With the final touches of his toothbrush in the bathroom and his favorite beer in the fridge, he was home.  
  
Buffy pulled the kerchief from her hair and flopped onto the couch. "Please tell me there's nothing else?"  
  
"That's it, luv," he said as he fell onto the seat beside her.  
  
"Good," Dawn said as she sat on the other side of Buffy. "Cuz I'm beat."  
  
Xander and Anya sat in the armchairs across from the three and relaxed into the cushions.  
  
"A nap. A nap would be so much of the good right now," Xander said as he laid his head against the back of the chair. They had spent the better part of the morning lugging Spike's things up from his place and the early afternoon moving him into the Summers house.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in breezed Willow and Tara. "Hey, guys. Did we miss all the moving?" Willow asked as she took in the sight of her worn friends.  
  
Tara came up beside her. "We tried to hurry."  
  
"S'alright ladies." Spike waved them off. "Got 'er done. How did you two fare?"  
  
"We're all unpacked. I couldn't believe how much we had left," Willow said as she seated herself on the floor. Tara joined her.  
  
Xander sat himself up a little. "So, what's the plan for tonight? Bronze?"  
  
"I'm not really in a Bronzey mood. Maybe a movie fest?" Buffy offered.  
  
"I am not watching '10 Things I Hate About You' again," Spike declared.  
  
Dawn was about to argue when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" She leapt out of her chair and made a mad dash for the cordless phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Look." Xander pointed at the scampering teen. "Energy. I remember energy."  
  
"Buffy," Dawn called from the kitchen, "it's Giles."  
  
"Well bring it here," Buffy called back. "It's, like, the whole reason for having a cordless," she muttered to herself.  
  
Dawn handed her the phone a moment later. "Hey, Giles. What's up? How's it going being the big boss?"  
  
Giles voice came to her through the wires that connected continents. "Quite well. I have some news that I wanted to tell you as soon as I could."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" She sat up a bit. "What is it?"  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that The Council has a reserve of funds. Quite a bit, in fact." He paused. "Buffy, we could pay for your university, even Dawn's when the time comes."  
  
Buffy was filled with shock and glee. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm very serious. There is something else as well. We could pay you a fee. Weekly or monthly, whichever you think will be easier for you. But, Buffy. Buffy, you'll be well off. Those bills, all of the worry you've been having, you will easily be able to take care of it." He cleared his throat. "With a budget of course."  
  
She didn't feel the tears, but the strange looks she was getting from her friends made her realize them. "God, Giles. That's.I mean, thank you."  
  
"If anyone deserves it, it's you. And how are things there?"  
  
"Good. Spike is.is moving in."  
  
"I suspected as much," he said. She awaited the sounds that meant he was cleaning his glasses, but they never came. "And everyone else?"  
  
"Well, Anya opened up the store. Xander's been working all week. Willow and Tara finished up their registration, and Dawn did, too. I think we're set."  
  
"You just remember to call me if you need anything, ok?" Giles asked.  
  
"I will. Bye, Giles." Buffy was about to hang up when the rest of the group all began to yell "Bye, Giles!"  
  
"Tell them I'm thinking of them," she heard Giles say before the line went dead.  
  
Buffy pressed the off button. "He says he's thinking of us," she shared.  
  
"It's still weird, him not being here," Xander said.  
  
The room was quiet, until Spike interrupted. "So, why don't you ladies find us some suitable entertainment?" he motioned to Willow and Tara, who both nodded. "You and I and the Bit can finish unpacking," he motioned to Buffy. "That is if you don't mind being on snack detail?" he asked Xander.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Willow said as she stood up. "I'm in a pizza mood myself."  
  
"Chips. We need chips." Spike cast his vote.  
  
They were interrupted again by a knock at the door.  
  
"People knock?" Buffy asked as she stood up and went to the door. She opened the door and froze at the sight.  
  
Xander and Anya watched her open the door, but couldn't see who it was. Buffy stood there, not saying a word. Xander leaned back trying to see who was standing outside the door "Buff, who is it?"  
  
When Buffy didn't say anything, the whole group looked at each other strangely, and got up to see who was at the door.  
  
"Holy cannolie," was all Xander could come up with as he stared at the familiar face.  
  
"Uh oh," Willow mouthed to Tara, who had only met this girl once. Once had been more than enough.  
  
Dawn crossed her arms and gave the woman the snake eye. "Come back to kill and torture some more people?"  
  
Spike had no clue that the female was, so he watched for Buffy to make her move. Instead, Buffy still stood there, not knowing what to say.  
  
The young brunette still standing on the other side of the threshold heard the silence coming from the Slayer in the house, and greeted her with one hand on her hip. She tried to keep her eyes on the porch's wooden floor, barely peeking at the people staring at her. "Hey, B."  
  
************************************* ****************************** Well, there you have it folks. The introduction to my next story. And I didn't even get to the villains (yes, plural) of this one. I hope you like what I have in store. 


	2. Have Faith

****Don't know if I'll be able to do this every time, but I see so many familiar names in my 7, count them baby, 7 reviews in 12 hours after my first chapter was posted. So me, I'm snoopy-ing my dance in a big way. kitty; glad you enjoyed the desk bit, claudia79ad, good to know you find this interesting even without CoW, Fey; I'm workin' on it, Haley Teaque; Hey girl. glad to know you're still with me, Tracey; thanks for the info. I will fix it after its beta'd. Falcon-Rider; mmmthank you, and to Max Sterling; me too. Feeling the pressure here.  
  
A/N: So there was this whole 'cliffhanger thing going on. Did you see it? I'm so glad Rogue Angel is back. Now th ee-mail thing is cool, so expect more consistent updates.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Auththor: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have Faith  
  
Buffy finally came out of her trance and crossed her arms. "Faith."  
  
Immediately, Spike recognized the name. He'd never had the pleasure of meeting her, but after all, he'd made Slayers his hobby for a long time before working with, and loving, one. He knew of her.  
  
The second Slayer looked over the faces of the first's friends. Dawn had grown a few inches. Willow and her friend, what's-her-name, they seemed to be together still. Xander and the girl he'd been with before. Anya, if she remembered right. There was a stranger as well, although she was pretty sure she'd seen him before. Something about the hair and the cheekbones. Then there was Buffy.  
  
Faith knew she didn't have anyplace else to go. The bus ticket had taken most of the cash she'd gotten upon her release. The faces that recognized her grimaced at her presence. She knew that look. She'd seen it too many times in her life.  
  
"Look, B, I know you don't want me here-"  
  
Dawn cut in. "Well aren't you the perceptive one?"  
  
Faith eyed the tall teen.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy quieted her sister, then looked back at Faith. "What do you want? And shouldn't you be locked up somewhere?"  
  
Faith leaned down to the dark blue duffel bag at her feet and pulled out a thick business envelope. "I was released." She handed the envelope to Buffy. "The Council set it up."  
  
"What?!" Buffy's head snapped up. "That's impossible." She shook her head.  
  
Faith just shrugged.  
  
"Giles would have said something," Willow said.  
  
Buffy unfolded the paper and skimmed it. She noted Quentin's signature. She turned to the redhead and handed the papers to her. "Call Giles. It was Quentin."  
  
Willow nodded quickly and went into the kitchen.  
  
Faith watched the easy interaction, remembering when she'd been a part of it. "I went to Giles'. That's why I'm here. There's some couple living at his place, so I tried to look him up in the phone book. But he's not listed anywhere." She looked over the group again. Their faces still held contempt but something else as well. Like they knew a secret.  
  
Xander was shuffling his feet. Willow's girlfriend seemed nervous as she looked back at the kitchen. Dawn simply looked pissed. And the strange guy seemed to be waiting for something. Anya was clasping Xander's hand.  
  
Buffy sighed. Obviously Travers had made some plans for Faith. In all likelihood, he was probably hoping to get himself a new Slayer. She thought for a second, then listened for Faith's heartbeat. It was there, strong and a bit fast. She was scared, or maybe just nervous. "Faith, just come on in. Why don't you tell us what's going on?"  
  
Dawn gave her sister the evil eye.  
  
"What!" Xander yelled.  
  
Buffy turned on him quickly. "Something's up. I'd like to know what. Ok?"  
  
"Fine. Sure. Why not? We'll just add another murderer to the ranks." He threw his arms up and followed the group back into the living room. "No offense, man," he threw back at Spike.  
  
These comments, although few and far between, were accepted banter between the two males. "None taken."  
  
Xander's remark had cut Faith, though. She looked at her feet then watched as they all walked back into the living room. She hadn't been invited, but Faith scooped up her bag and followed the group, shutting the door behind her. Everyone resumed his or her previous seats, all but Willow, who was still in the kitchen. Faith leaned on the side table by the couch and used it as a seat.  
  
Willow walked in just as everyone was settled. "Giles had no clue. He's going to have Audrey and her friends work on finding information. He said he'd call when they do."  
  
"Wait." Faith stood up. "I know you guys are into Giles, but shouldn't someone ask The Council what's going on?"  
  
Silent looks went around the room. Buffy finally looked back at her 'sister slayer gone bad.' "Faith, trust me, Giles is who we need to talk to. I'll fill you in on it, but right now I need to know why you're here."  
  
Faith leaned back on the end table. "Sure. Fair's fair." She placed her hands on either side of her on the table and began. "A couple of days ago, some paperwork came through for me. That's what was in the envelope. Some special compensation because of The Council. So I was released with a few bucks and was told to go to LAX."  
  
"So you came here instead?" Dawn asked rolling her eyes at the older brunette. "Of course."  
  
"Nibblet, let the girl talk." Spike sat forward to look at Dawn. She quieted and nodded.  
  
For a second, Faith was sure she remembered him, but, instead of dwelling on him, she continued. "I only came here because no one was at the airport. No ticket, no nothing." She looked at Buffy. "I was gonna go to Angel's, but I figured Giles would have a better idea of what was going on. So I hopped on a Greyhound with what little cash I had. Only problem was-"  
  
"Giles isn't here anymore," Buffy finished for her.  
  
"Yeah. What's up with that?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "He's in England. Newly appointed Head of The Council of Watchers."  
  
Now Faith was even more confused than she had been when she'd been told she was getting out of jail. "But Quent's name is on the forms. What's goin' on, Buffy? Pissed off at me or not, I think I should know."  
  
Another silence went around the room before Buffy began. They each took turns retelling the events of the last month. Beginning with the phone call, going through tests. Faith got a strange look on her face when it was revealed that the man sitting beside Buffy was once a vampire, but she listened on as they told of Quentin's plan to rid himself of Buffy. They each shared their parts in the scheme to take back The Council. Buffy and Spike could only tell fragments of their trip to see the sisters. And finally how everything had changed.  
  
"Whoa." Faith again stood up. "So you're like, a super Slayer?" She waited for the rage and jealousy to come over her, but, more than anything, she was somehow impressed. "And Spike is what? Human?"  
  
"Bloody shame, isn't it?" Buffy whacked his shoulder at the same time as Dawn. "Ow. I was kidding." He rubbed both shoulders, seemingly hugging himself.  
  
It hit Faith in a flash. She suddenly knew where she'd met this ominous former vampire. It took most of her control to stop the laughter that threatened to come forth.  
  
Tara had been sitting quietly, she'd only mentioned a few things during the retelling, but she'd noticed something. "Faith?" All eyes turned to the quiet Wiccan. "H-how did you know Spike's name? Did you read about him?"  
  
Faith opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, rethinking her words. She contemplated Buffy and the relationship it seemed she shared with the blonde man. "If I tell ya, you promise not to throw me out?" she asked Buffy.  
  
This piqued Spike's curiosity. He couldn't place her, and he knew he would have remembered meeting another Slayer.  
  
"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
Spike shrugged. "I have no idea. Don't know 'er."  
  
"Well it can't be good," Anya started. "Otherwise she wouldn't be worried about being thrown out," she surmised.  
  
"It's not terrible, but," Faith took a needed breath, "remember when I switched with ya?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be bad." Buffy nodded at her own statement, then a terrible thought came to her. Her eyes widened with memories of what Faith had done with Riley. "Oh god! You didn't!" She looked at Spike. "You didn't sleep with..." She covered her face with her hands. "Oh god."  
  
"No, Buff. Nothing like that," Faith assured her. "I was out, you know, bein' a royal bitch in your body."  
  
"Can say that again," Willow heard Tara whisper, quite out of character.  
  
Buffy nodded so Faith would keep going.  
  
"Well I saw him." Faith motioned towards Spike. "And well.I sort of.came on to him. Hard."  
  
Spike sat up straight, looked from Buffy, then to Faith, then back to Buffy. "Bollocks."  
  
Faith felt bad, but there was an amount of humor to the situation. "It was because he made it sound like the Slayer wasn't a big deal. Like you wouldn't hurt him. I knew he was a vampire, and a guy, so I played on it."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked Spike. "What did she say?"  
  
Spike was beginning to get a clear idea as to why the Scoobs didn't like this Slayer much. "Nothing that needs repeating."  
  
Buffy tilted her head and looked at him. He shook his head, really not wanting to tell her. In fact, wishing it wasn't so. After all, it was after that that some seriously disturbing thoughts began to roll around in his head.  
  
Looking back at Buffy, he figured he might as well tell her, but not everyone in the room needed to hear. He leaned to her, and, soft enough that he was sure no one else in the room could hear, at least not without seriously geared up ears, he whispered words he still hadn't forgotten. "I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't? Because it's wrong."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened with every syllable. When he finished retelling the words, she sat silent. The anger brimming inside her burned her stomach and her chest. She was jealous.  
  
Faith's face went from a small smile, because sorry or not, this was funny, to a look of fear. She was now staring into the eyes of a very pissed off Slayer.  
  
Buffy held her own, though. She stayed seated.  
  
Spike watched her stay under control, knowing himself how hard it could be sometimes. He whispered again, "Makes you feel any better, you've never disappointed."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked into the blue eyes that helped to keep her grounded. "I think we need a new installment of the 'past is past' rule," she said before leaning forward to look at Faith. "That is, if you don't have any plans on killing us anytime soon?"  
  
Faith had expected at least a punch in the nose, possibly a foot to the gut, not an offer to forget. She'd tried to be prepared for the punching actually. But talking? Talking usually got her into more trouble than a good fist fight. Ok, maybe not always, but she was better at fighting. "Look, Buffy. I screwed up. In about the worst ways you can screw up. I spent the last two years knowin' it. But I've been trying. You know? Workin' on it. Not saying I'm up for taking orders or anything, but as for torture," she paused and looked at Dawn and Xander, then at Willow and back to Buffy. "Done with it. Killing, with the exception of vamps and demons? I'm done."  
  
"Ok," Buffy said easily. Apparently a bit too easily.  
  
"OK!?!" Xander stood up. "How can this be ok? I know you hate the voice of reason, Buff, but do you have a problem with-"  
  
Buffy cut him off. "Xander, just let me-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy, but I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Willow had to agree with Xander.  
  
Buffy smiled politely at Faith, then stood up and practically dragged her two closest friends into the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot, Buffy put on her own version of a resolve face. "Look guys, I know you don't trust her. I don't either. But I'd rather not trust her here than off who knows where doing, or killing, who knows what. Get it?"  
  
A look of great understanding passed over both Xander's and Willow's faces.  
  
"I get it. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Xander nodded as he quoted a memorable saying.  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend's words. "Yeah, but if she's really changed we can't treat her like the enemy. I'll take her on patrols with Spike and me. We'll have to play the rest by ear. At least until Giles calls and gives us an idea of what else to do,"  
  
Willow was still concerned. "Where is she going to stay?"  
  
Buffy looked around the kitchen as though a bed might magically appear. Her eye fell on the door to the basement. It wasn't fancy, but it would have to do. Dawn's old bed was in pieces in the lowest level of the Summers home, but it could easily be reassembled. "I think I have it covered." She gazed at her friends again. "We good?"  
  
"Yup," Willow said.  
  
Xander nodded. "Not cozy warm by the fire good, but thick jacket in the middle of a blizzard good."  
  
"Oookay." They went back into the living room.  
  
Spike still sat on the couch, a gap for her between him and Dawn. He had, of course, heard the whole conversation. Having the other Slayer stay with them wasn't something he looked forward to, but he couldn't fault Buffy's reasoning.  
  
" 'Kay, Faith. We're all settled," she said as she walked back and seated herself on the couch. "As long as you don't mind taking the basement here. That's assuming you need a place?"  
  
Faith was a bit confused, but she'd honestly learned a few lessons during her stint in an 8'x8' cell. One was 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth.' "Can I fix it up a bit?" she asked.  
  
Buffy smiled at her. "Sure."  
  
Faith, still leaning against the small table, looked over the room. Dawn had a look that could kill still plastered to her young face. Anya, Xander, Tara, and Willow seemed to be studying the walls and floor. Spike didn't seem put off, just unsure if there was anything to say. Buffy noticed the silence. "Well, guys? I thought we were having a movie fest?"  
  
"Oh. Right." Willow stood up. "Movies."  
  
"Yeah, the movies," Tara said. She looked back again at the newcomer. "It's probably been awhile since you've seen any. W-was there anything you'd like us to keep an eye out for?"  
  
Even Faith had to be touched that Tara would ask. "I heard 'The Matrix' was good. Big on the special effects."  
  
Tara smiled. "Ok." The couple walked out, Willow giving Buffy a concerned look before she closed the door.  
  
"I guess that's our cue," Xander said. He decided Tara had the right, or at least the polite, idea. "We're on snack detail. Pizza and chips are on the list so far. Anything you want?" he asked Faith.  
  
"Anything other than a bologna sandwich," Faith said. "Maybe a hamburger? With cheese?"  
  
Xander had to take her in again. Maybe she had changed. "Was that a question? Because yes, Sunnydale does have hamburgers, and, yes, sometimes even with cheese."  
  
A small smile graced Faith's face. "Well, I'll take one of those. Maybe some fries, too." Then she did something that he knew was out of the old Faith's character. She stood up and pulled a few wrinkled dollars out of her pocket. "I have four bucks. Will that cover it?"  
  
Anya flashed a smile at the girl. She obviously had little cash, and yet was willing to pay her own way.  
  
Xander put his hand up. "Not necessary. I make the big bucks. I can now afford a hamburger. Fries, even."  
  
Faith looked at him thankfully. She had no idea how she was going to make any money. Before, she'd had an apartment, not a fancy one, but livable. It was cheap cuz she was broke. She'd only had the money she'd grabbed off her Watcher after Kakistos killed him. She suddenly liked Buffy's 'past is past' rule.  
  
Anya waved goodbye as Xander and she walked out.  
  
Spike sat for a second, then stood up. "I've still got unpacking to do." He looked back at Dawn. "Nibblet?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine." They went up the stairs, Dawn grumbling all the way up.  
  
After the Slayers were alone, Faith got up and sat on one of the vacant armchairs. "So, Buffy. Looks like things are going ok."  
  
"Yeah. Not too awful."  
  
Faith looked around the house, then back at the blonde across from her. "I'm sorry. You know? About your mom."  
  
Buffy nodded slightly but didn't say anything.  
  
"She always treated me decent." Faith clasped and unclasped her hands in front of her. "All of you did."  
  
Buffy gazed at Faith. She was the same at first glance. Black tank top and leather pants. Docs on her feet to complete the look. Too many bulky bracelets and bright red lipstick. But she wasn't the same girl. At least not in her demeanor. Offering to pay for her hamburger wasn't a big deal, if not for the fact that it would have been her last few dollars. Buffy had seen the small wad of cash. The girl was nearly broke.  
  
And she was quiet. Not at all like the mouthy Slayer she'd been. A comment for everything, always rude or explicit. Didn't matter which, just as long as she got her piece in. Now when she said something, she was quiet, contrite, and even a bit solemn.  
  
"Faith." Buffy sat forward in her seat. "Look, I know you turned yourself in, and that's a huge step. Angel told me awhile ago that he thought you were doing ok. And I trust his judgment, but it's not going to be a free pass. Not for everything. I don't need to explain why."  
  
Faith shook her head. She knew why. "I'm not asking for a free ride or anything. I didn't even ask to get out yet."  
  
Buffy looked straight into her eyes. "I know, just let me say this. Ok?"  
  
Faith sat back, quiet again, and let Buffy talk. "You're not a prisoner here, but you have to earn your keep. You'll need to patrol, get a job, pitch in on the bills." She watched for Faith's expression to turn to dread. It didn't. She still sat, nodding at the list of things needed for her to stay in Buffy's home. "The rest, trust for instance, will take time."  
  
"I get that, B. I just.I don't know where I'm supposed to go now. I figured with Quentin, it would be a bitch, but I'd have a place. You know?"  
  
"Trust me. With Quentin is not where you want to be." She tried to decide how much she should tell Faith. Trying to decide if she should know that, had there been a plane ticket to England, she most likely wouldn't have lived long enough to have a place.  
  
"You ladies gonna gossip all bloody day?!" they heard Spike bellow from upstairs. "Still some things need doing around here."  
  
Faith eyed the ceiling. "You're gonna have to tell me about this vampire fetish you have sometime, though."  
  
"I can't believe you said that. To Spike, of all people." Buffy shivered at the thought.  
  
"I just wish you coulda seen his face. Funny, actually. Especially since you two seem to be a thing now."  
  
Buffy tried to imagine what the old Spike's reaction would have been. Shock, that was for sure. Anger, yeah. Cuz Spike was always pissed after the chip. "Why?"  
  
"Let's just say, he looked like he had enough spanking material for a good long while."  
  
Buffy cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling. "Warm champagne, huh?" She stood up and led Faith to the basement door. "That's actually a fairly good description."  
  
"I know. Slayer here, too, you know?" Faith pointed at herself as she followed Buffy down into the basement to a bed that was in several pieces. She figured it might take her about 20 minutes to put it together. Maybe more. It was just a small frame and a headboard. The mattress was leaned against the wall with the box spring on top.  
  
Buffy smiled. "I know." She sighed at the bed. "You mind getting that together?" She looked at the duffel in Faith's hand. "Looks like you traveled light, and there's still a few boxes to unpack upstairs. This was Spike's moving-in day"  
  
"Oh, man. And I busted up the moving day party."  
  
"No. No busted. We're still doing the moving party," she assured Faith. "And I think you saved us all by recommending a movie. There's only so many times you can watch the teeny bopper stuff Dawn picks out." Buffy went to the shelves and moved a few things around so Faith would have someplace to put her things. When she was done, there were three empty shelves and some piping clear to hang clothing from.  
  
"We have a little while 'til the guys will be back. You want any help unpacking?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think I've got it. Thanks." She nodded once.  
  
Again, Buffy gave Faith a polite smile. "Ok. I'll help Dawn and Spike then. See you in a bit?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't have much. Like you said." She lifted the oversized bag. It had in it, everything she owned.  
  
" 'Kay." The blonde Slayer turned and headed up the steps to the first floor.  
  
Faith pulled out what would make the bed frame once assembled and went to work. She was glad. At least she'd have a place to stay for awhile. She'd probably get herself kicked out, or sent back to jail again, but, for now at least, she was home. 


	3. At Home

****Well, I only have one review for this chapter. Must be boring. I'll have to juice up the next one a bit. Falcon-Rider, don't lose sleep. It's important. Black Kat, ok, I will. Claudia79ad, thanks a lot. No more stressing. Cochise112, thank you much. Hi RogueAngel, Hi. Isn't she great folks? ** round of applause ** Katt, hate to say it, but I've seen it done at least 5 times. (by the by, thanks for the archive aternative). Deamzone, yup, you will. LoL. KatLurkin, Thank you. I love tension.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Auththor: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Home  
  
Xander walked into the brightly-lit grocery store with Anya. They spent time going through the aisles picking out snacks and drinks for everyone involved in the gathering.  
  
"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it," Anya said as she handed him a bag of chips. "It's not like she could take Buffy AND Spike."  
  
Xander placed the bag into the cart and turned to take a case of beer of the shelf on the other side. "It's not that. It's Faith herself. We're not talkin' about the poster-child for good guy here. More like the complete opposite."  
  
They pushed the cart further up the aisle and picked out some tortilla chips. "I know, Xander. But she doesn't seem bad. I mean, she even offered to pay for her food. Bad people don't offer to give away their hard-earned money."  
  
Xander turned to her and gave her a bemused look. "She got it for leaving prison."  
  
Anya looked over the cola choices. "I would say being in prison is hard." She plucked out a six-pack and put it in the cart.  
  
"Well yeah, An, no argument there, but still.she killed at least one guy and tortured another."  
  
Anya held the cart's handle and stood still. "So, does that mean you can't ever forgive Spike, or me? Both of us have done much worse"  
  
He knew he'd stepped into that one. "That's not what I said. You two have changed. I mean you're human, and Spike's.well, he's whatever he is, but he was gifted, by The Powers no less."  
  
Anya stared at him for about two seconds, then pushed the cart rather abruptly forward. Xander stood there, not really sure what he'd said wrong. "What?" He jogged to catch up to her as she turned a corner into another aisle.  
  
She continued pushing the cart. "Xander Harris, are you telling me that the only ones who can change are demons that either become human or are made into 'the good guy' by The Powers? I mean, why have prisons at all then? Why not just a bunch of death camps for the criminals?"  
  
She was being ridiculous now. He hadn't said anything like that. "An-"  
  
"No, wait, how about we make all criminals go through what they put others through. Maybe I could get someone to kill and torture her for you. Then you can do the same for me."  
  
"Anya. Stop." Xander gripped her arm lightly. "I'm sorry. It's just, she hurt Buffy."  
  
"And you."  
  
Xander looked at his wife, not sure how to answer her.  
  
"It's ok." Anya gave him a gentle smile. "I'm not worried," she admitted. "I love you, you love me."  
  
Xander nodded, knowing full well Anya had nothing to worry about. "I just don't trust her."  
  
"No one does, and maybe you shouldn't. Not until she's earned it." Anya pushed the cart now, with Xander following as they walked to the checkout.  
  
"Same deal we had with Spike. I'll listen, and I won't try to stake her."  
  
"She's not a vampire," Anya said quietly, hoping the cashier couldn't hear.  
  
Xander smiled. "Like Buffy says, 'you'd be surprised how many things that will kill'."  
  
The cashier gave him a funny look, so he pulled out his wallet, hoping it would distract her. Unfortunately, she wasn't Anya, and not as easily distracted by the color green. The funny look on her face followed him all the way out the sliding glass doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How about this one?" Tara asked as she held out a movie rental box.  
  
Willow scrunched up her nose. "Naaa. We've seen that one too many times." Willow looked over the titles. She held the requested movie for the once- rogue Slayer, still unsure if a movie with that much violence was the best choice considering whom it was for.  
  
"This one?" Tara was holding up another box. 'The Fifth Element.'  
  
"Yeah. I like that one." Willow nodded.  
  
"You just like the outfit she wears at the beginning of the movie." Tara smiled, teasing her lover.  
  
Willow turned her head away and tried to hide her smile. "Do not."  
  
With two movies down, that left one genre unexplored. Horror, or, as the Scoobies had come to call it, 'the comedy section.' After all, no matter how much Hollywood tried, they never could quite get anything right.  
  
They perused the movies sitting on the shelves, most of which they had seen. In the end they decided on a B-movie about Dracula. Those were always the best when it came to wrong facts and details. They stood in the long line created by Saturday nights and resumed the conversation they'd been having before they walked into the rental store.  
  
"So, do you think she'll go for it?" Tara asked.  
  
"Who? Faith?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, maybe she'd like to go," Tara said. They both moved a step forward as the line ahead shortened. "You said she never finished school. This might give her incentive to go back, and it might help her figure out what she wants to do with her life."  
  
The redhead pursed her lips. "I don't know. We tried with Buffy, and she didn't seem to like it. I don't think Faith would be into it."  
  
Willow placed the movies on the counter for the man to scan just as Tara replied.  
  
"Well, I'll see if she wants to come with me to my first class on Modern Myths. She might like that." She waited for a response, but Willow was silent as she paid the man.  
  
As they walked out the doors, Tara reiterated her point. "We should at least try to make her feel welcome. I don't like her much, but I know what it's like to be on the outside of this group. We need to make an effort."  
  
Willow walked beside the blonde in silence a few blocks as they headed back to Buffy's house. "You're right," she sighed. "I guess it's just that I just didn't like her that much before she went wacko."  
  
"It'll be weird for all of us, but I think that if she really has changed, it'll be harder on her. She knows what she did now. And that none of it was good. It's not like Spike, not like it was ingrained in her to be bad. She just chose it. And she has to live with it now."  
  
They continued to the house quietly, each in their own thoughts.  
  
Tara wondered how she could help Faith to be a part of the group in the hopes that she was truly reformed.  
  
Willow wondered how long it would be until Faith would turn on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith tightened the last screw just as she heard the front door open above her. The sounds of feet hitting the flooring of the level just over her head told her that both couples had returned. She stood up and looked over the place she would be calling home for awhile. It wasn't too bad.  
  
She'd taken a red lamp out of the stacks of unused items in the basement and set it on a crate she could use as a side table. The sheets Buffy had provided for the bed were soft and well used, and in good condition. The blanket was a soft blue. Not Faith's style, but homey. She heard the sounds indicating Buffy's friends moving to the kitchen, but no one called to tell her they were ready, so she continued unpacking.  
  
The bed sat with the headboard against the wall under the stairs. The shelves were across the way with a few things she'd managed to keep sitting on one of the shelves. Her favorite stake (another was hidden under her mattress), a small box containing the rest of her jewelry, and a small bag that held her make-up.  
  
She was also the proud owner of three books that sat at the end of the shelf, but stacked horizontally, instead of vertically. "Taming of the Shrew" by William Shakespeare, a gift from Angel. She liked the words, but had some trouble understanding a lot of it. "The Clan of The Cave Bear" by Jean M. Auel, a recommendation from a woman she'd met in prison who had killed her husband after being beaten one too many times. And her favorite, "Needful Things" by Stephen King. She didn't know why she liked it. Maybe it was because of the split personality of the main character. She had felt like that person a lot growing up, but not as much the last couple of years.  
  
"Faith," someone called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We were going to get started. Xander has your food. It's actually hot," Buffy said as she came down the stairs. She looked at the barren basement and noticed the small things Faith had done to warm it up a bit. "Looks nice. I have some hangers on the washing machine," Buffy began as she took a few spare hangers from the top of the machine. "You can use the pipe over there to hang some stuff up." She pointed at the ceiling by the shelves.  
  
"Thanks, Buffy." Faith set them down on the bed. "I'm up for food and movies now, though. If it's still ok?"  
  
"Movies it is," Buffy said heading up the stairs.  
  
Faith went up as well, and, after gathering food and drinks, she settled herself among the group for her first night back with the only bunch of people she'd ever really considered friends at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde walked slowly down the dark streets of Sunnydale. It looked different than it had last time she'd been back. Not new, just changed. A few familiar shops were no longer in business, but others had sprung up in their places.  
  
The brunette walking with her was draped in a black gown with a thick red ribbon around her tiny waist. The gown flowed behind her, making her seem almost ghostly. Her pale skin was slightly veined; somehow completing the look was red lipstick elegantly painted on.  
  
The blonde was a complete contrast. Dressed in bright colors and light pastels. Her lavender faux-leather pants clung to her, as did the bright pink sleeveless cotton shirt. Her hair was held back with butterfly shaped barrettes, and the gold necklace held a charm that matched. Her 3-inch heels were light blue with pink and lavender butterflies, pulling the outfit together.  
  
"Oh, no." The blonde stopped, then walked to a store window and pouted as she looked inside. On the other side a puppy stared back at her. "April Fools is gone. I loved that store." She pounded her heel on the ground once, almost breaking it off.  
  
The brunette seemed to float to her. She stopped at her side and lifted her hand to stroke the younger woman's long yellow tresses. "Don't worry, pretty." She cocked her head and looked into the frisky puppy's eyes. She swayed slightly, never breaking eye contact with the small animal. Soon the puppy was sitting, panting with his tongue out and looking right at the brunette. "You have lovely clothes and beau'iful trinkets." She tipped her head, seemingly looking into the little animal. "Would you like a puppy?"  
  
The blonde looked at the woman who had offered to show her what she could do with her powers. The blonde's sire was long gone, and she had needed a friend in the world of the undead. "You know? I could use a snack."  
  
The two entered the store, devoid of customers other than themselves. The brunette walked into the pet store and to a dark hared man wearing the beige shirt that made him easy to pick out as an employee of the store. The blonde stayed behind and flipped the sign over from Open to Closed as she locked the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith smiled as she talked, moving her hands to heighten each of her statements. "And then the bullets. MAN! I mean we can move, but like that?"  
  
"Here it comes," thought Willow. "The greatness of all weapons and a quick kill." But Faith went on to describe the maneuvers used by the main character to avoid the bullets.  
  
Faith turned to Buffy. "It'd sure be a handy trick with the slaying." She demonstrated as she moved sideways, then straightened up followed by the best 'limbo' position she could manage.  
  
They had to admit the movie had been a good choice. Lotsa evil, lotsa good. Always a winner.  
  
"So," Xander turned to Spike. "You're not really here. You're actually in a ball of slime hooked up to a bunch of computers, battery boy."  
  
Spike snickered at the young man. "Must be one of those super charged type. Them keepin' me around so long."  
  
Xander opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came to mind.  
  
"What am I then?" Buffy said as she grabbed another handful of chips. "Rechargeable?"  
  
Dawn giggled. "Yeah. Rechargeable."  
  
Faith sat in front of the TV, holding the other two movies. "You guys got a vamp movie?" she said, looking perplexed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Willow came over. "Kind of a Scoobie thing."  
  
The brunette Slayer was still confused. "But they aren't scary at all. Most are just. too wrong to be anything but funny."  
  
"S'the point, pet," Spike said as he munched on some chips.  
  
"We like to laugh at what people think all this stuff is like," Dawn said, motioning around the room to signify Sunnydale.  
  
Anya nodded. "It's fun to throw out the correct details." She turned to Xander who was seated at her feet. "Remember when.oh what was it?" She thought a moment. "Oh, yeah, Freddie. Those nightmare movies." She turned back to Faith and shook her head seriously. "There isn't a Freddie."  
  
Faith smiled at the former demon. "I figured that, actually. It's just a movie. I mean, not all of it's based on the freaky stuff."  
  
Anya shook her head more vigorously. "No, I mean his name is Cosgrove, not Freddie."  
  
Faith's brow went up. "Oh."  
  
She slipped the movie into its slot and sat back with the others.  
  
As the evening progressed, each of the Scoobies eased. Faith was forgotten and this girl they were getting to know just looked and sounded like her. She seemed happy, at peace even. But her eyes hid a lot.  
  
Per tradition, they took turns picking out the ridiculous facts made up for this move. Vampires slept in coffins, which always got Spike's goat. Killing the sire would kill all of his turned humans; this annoyed Anya, who was a stickler for those details. Apparently they had the same strength as humans, which bugged both Slayers. Everyone laughed when all of the vampires turned into bats. All in all, one of their better choices for a laugh fest.  
  
By the time the movie was over, everyone was tired. "But we have one more," Willow pointed out.  
  
Tara gave her a half smile. "We can just take it home, sweetie."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Willow smiled. She wasn't hiding a thing from her lover.  
  
Anya and Xander decided it was time to head home as well. Both couples walked out raving about another fun night at 'The House of Summers.'  
  
Dawn went work cleaning up the empty cans, while Buffy gathered up the bowls of food. Faith stood up and picked up the empty pizza box and her bag from the burger.  
  
Spike gathered up the pillows and blankets they had used to get comfy and went upstairs to put them away.  
  
Faith tried to break down the box for the garbage once her bag was in the trash can. Buffy set the bowls in the sink, and Dawn was in the process of crushing cans for recycling.  
  
In a few minutes the house was in order. The strange thing was how they had all gone to work without talking or assigning chores. They had each just grabbed the closest thing and taken care of it.  
  
"Ok, Dawn, bed time," Buffy announced after the last bowl was washed. Spike came in just in time for the protest.  
  
"Buffy! Come on. It's not that late."  
  
"Dawn, it's one in the morning," Buffy said.  
  
"You're still going to patrol," the teen said.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yes, and then I'm going to bed. Duty says I have to go walk the streets at ungodly hours. So is the calling of the Chosen," she looked at Faith, "Ones."  
  
Faith wasn't sure if that was an invite, but if it was, she was up for it. Too many years locked up had given her some seriously pent-up energy.  
  
"Fine," Dawn said as she headed out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy waited until she heard her sister's footfalls going up the stairs. "Spike, you mind staying in tonight? I can remind Faith a little about how vampires REALLY are."  
  
"It might'a been awhile, but I think I remember, B" she laughed. "It's like sex, you never forget."  
  
"I thought that was riding a bike?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Whichever," Faith said.  
  
"I'll stay in and keep an eye on the Bit," Spike agreed. "Just watch yourself. Keep practicin' using the new stuff. A'right?"  
  
"Cross my heart," she said while making the motion with her fingers. "You ready?" she asked Faith.  
  
"Yeah. Lemme grab my jacket and a stake." She headed down the steps into the basement.  
  
The couple watched her disappear through the door. Spike looked from it to Buffy. "Be careful."  
  
"What? Like I'm 'jump into the fire girl' normally?" She crossed her arms. Sometimes he was a little overprotective, but not often.  
  
"S'not you," he said, looking at the basement door again. "I know people can change. Living proof.literally. Just be sure you keep an eye out."  
  
She nodded. They soon heard Faith coming up the stairs.  
  
"Ready." She had a black jacket on.  
  
Buffy hopped up and placed a quick kiss on Spike's lips. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."  
  
The Slayers headed out the door, leaving behind a worried ex-vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doctor says I have to have reviews. Not to have them could be detrimental to my mental status. Like I was ever all there anyway, right? 


	4. Old and New

****Hope this one is better. A bit gory, but unless you have a very vivid imagination, shouldn't be much worse than the show. Need some opinions on how I'm doing with Dru and Harmony. Please R&R for me. Thanks to all. And enjoy. Dreamzone, good to know.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies, new problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And, of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akoshta's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Old and New  
  
Faith's fists pummeled the raw face of the vampire she straddled on the ground. Her quick, decisive punches were a familiar sight to Buffy. This was Faith the Slayer in every way. She was all attitude and brute force.  
  
If she could keep the person she was in this fierce moment underneath during the light of day, and then fight like this when the dangers of night came up to attack the unknowing humans, she just might make it.  
  
Buffy leaned against the familiar angelic statue and watched her sister Slayer fight the lone vampire that had jumped at them.  
  
This had been the routine since the moment they'd stepped out of the door. Earlier that night, just after the pair turned the corner off of Revello, a vampire ran right at the strolling pair of seemingly helpless females. Obviously an early rising fledgling in his idiotic attack. Buffy held herself back and let Faith make the kill.  
  
She was out of practice, but the style hadn't changed. Her plan of attack was always the same, although carried out differently each time. She went for the first hint of a weakness, and, with quick and powerful hits, she incapacitated, trapped, or disabled the vampire into a position from which there would be no way out.  
  
Buffy watched as Faith brought up her arm, stake in hand, and made the final blow. The vampire lying on the wet grass underneath the dark hared Slayer faded into dust.  
  
Faith stood herself up and dusted off the front of her jacket. "That's what I'm talkin' about," she said as she faced Buffy. "I needed to get a good staking. None of that fledgling stuff."  
  
Buffy smiled and walked over to stand with her. "Let me guess. You needed the 'Uhhh'." She did her impression of Faith's famous grunting while her hands were formed into fists, punching the air just a bit. The noise she used, strangely enough, to describe both a fight and sex.  
  
"Absolutely. It's not like I got the opportunity much in the last few years." Faith placed the stake in her inside jacket pocket and the two continued their walk through the cemetery.  
  
Buffy hadn't pried; in fact, she'd avoided any questions about Faith's stint behind bars. But she wanted to know what had happened to Faith. What might have caused her to change, if she truly had, "What kind of stuff did you do? I mean, without the vamps, you had to be bored."  
  
Faith smiled as they walked. "Bored doesn't even begin to describe it." She slowed her pace. "Mostly I thought. I don't think I've spent that much time thinkin' in my whole life. But that's what I did." She looked over at Buffy. "We had chores, daily activities. Wasn't much, but enough to keep me from losing it." She paused. "Got my high school equivalency."  
  
Buffy stopped. The surprise on her face was evident. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't look so shocked. I can read and write, you know."  
  
Buffy shook her head, realizing how rude she sounded. "Oh, I didn't mean.you just seemed so put off with the idea of school before."  
  
"Yeah, well, like I said. Lots of spare time for thinking. Figured since my brain insisted on thought, it might as well be about math and English."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Angel put you up to it, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Faith nodded emphatically. "The guy's persistent, I'll give him that."  
  
Buffy didn't agree wholeheartedly. She knew well enough that Angel had given up on their relationship. It was not generally considered persistent when one left town and gave up, but when it came to doing what he thought was best, he was persistent. Even pushy. "So what are you going to do with your shiny new diploma?"  
  
They walked out of the cemetery and headed towards Main Street. "I don't know. Haven't thought much about it."  
  
They scanned the streets and alleys as they walked by. Senses tuned into the world around them as they strode through Sunnydale. Faith took note of the small changes in the town. They entered Main Street and Buffy slowed.  
  
"What is it?" Faith asked as she scanned the area more carefully.  
  
"Blood," Buffy said, then picked up her pace again, following the scent. It was the first scent her newly pumped up powers had learned. The one she had used on instinct in a place she could barely remember. Spike still held the faint scar on his neck.  
  
Faith kept herself a step behind, letting Buffy lead the way. They stopped just outside of a pet shop that Faith remembered as a clothing store.  
  
Buffy pulled on the handle of the door, but, as the sign read, it was closed. Faith was about to suggest a large rock when Buffy pulled out two small metal picks. She crouched down on the ground and went to work on the lock. "Never figured you for the 'breaking and entering type', B. Where'd you pick up that talent?"  
  
Buffy maneuvered the metal in the small space patiently, taking notice of each sound it made against the wrong, or right, area for pressure. "Spike. Where else?"  
  
Faith shook her head. She was going to have to learn more about this ex- vamp and what the two had been up to.  
  
The lock clicked and Buffy gave the door a push. It opened easily.  
  
"Very cool," Faith said to Buffy and walked into the store.  
  
No lights were needed to see the disaster area inside. Past the first few rows of pet items for sale, the view that most had from the outside, was a mess. A disgustingly bloody mess. Animals, or to be more precise, parts of animals, were everywhere. A kitten had struggled away from something, or someone, chewing off part of its foot. Several birds whose feathers had once been white were drenched in red that dripped from their twisted wings.  
  
They made their way through the chaos of the store, back to the register. There they found the man who'd been working that day. One of his legs had been viciously removed. Buffy recognized him as the manager, and part owner.  
  
She knew him because the store's previous location was next door to her mother's old gallery. He was always sweet to Dawn when they were growing up, letting her pet the kittens or play with one of the puppies. He'd only relocated a few months ago. "Better traffic on Main," was his reason.  
  
Now he lay in a bundle, a dead kitten in his hands. Blood seeping from the gaping hole over his jugular covered his neck and face. "Vampires," both women said.  
  
Faith turned to Buffy. "Look like the work of anyone you know?"  
  
Buffy looked over the dark store again, this time yellow eyed. She walked through the store, taking in the scents of animals. She noted the footprints made in blood, but little else held a clue to who had done this.  
  
"I'm not sure." She sniffed lightly and nearly scared Faith out of her Docs when she faced her with golden eyes.  
  
"Jeez, B." Faith stood in a defensive stance, stake held ready to thrust forward. She studied the unchanged face that held the golden hued orbs staring back at her.  
  
Buffy looked at her wondering if Faith had been lying all along. Slowly her arms came up, matching Faith's readiness to fight. "What's going on?" Buffy asked, trying to give Faith time to explain.  
  
"You do know you're all.well.your eyes are yellow."  
  
"What?" Buffy cocked her head. "I mean.what?" "Seriously. You have vamp eyes."  
  
Buffy let her vision return to normal and shook her head. "Sorry. I guess someone forgot to tell me." She planned a brutal fight with Spike.  
  
Faith let herself relax and dropped her fists. "Don't worry about it. What did you see? Anything?"  
  
"I can smell some perfume, but that's not a general vampire thing. And it's definitely vampire, but at least two of them. One is probably a young one."  
  
"Wow," Faith said. "You can smell all of that?"  
  
Buffy shifted her eyes back to hazel. "Nah. See here." She pointed to the floor near the register. "Two sets of prints, and those heels look just like the imprint of my favorite heels. Just out last season. Plus, the perfume I smell is something Dawn would wear. Young Vamps still act like the age they were turned. As far as being Vampire at all.well, you saw the guy's neck.  
  
"My best guess.old Vamp, with a Childe following her. Proves some power, too," Buffy stated simply shrugging. "Probably nothing we can't handle."  
  
Faith nodded. "Two of them, two of us."  
  
"Hardly seems fair, does it?" Buffy said as they headed for the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony giggled like a child when the puppy came back to them. Turning it had been Dru's idea, and, with all that she owed the vampiress, the younger vampire couldn't turn her down. Besides, the idea of having a puppy forever seemed like fun.  
  
He was immediately hungry and given the raw leg of pet the store manager as his first meal.  
  
Dru had led them to a place she knew would be empty. One of the few places she was guaranteed to be alone. The crypt. She felt its emptiness when they arrived at sunset. Harmony was more than distraught to find it abandoned, but was soothed with her adopted sire's assurances that Spike was alive.  
  
"It's just weird," Harmony whined. "He was so proud of this place." She looked around the crypt's lower level. It had been stripped of almost everything. The remnants of a vampire's life in the crypt's depths were an empty bar and a bed with a mattress but no bedding or linens. The rug was gone, the feel of Spike was gone, and, most importantly, Spike was gone.  
  
The dark hared vampiress moved smoothly over the rough dirt floor left behind. "He's trying to get back what William ran from. Not at all right for our Spike."  
  
Harmony's hand held the puppy close. "You mean my Spike," she stated.  
  
Dru moved to her. "He's lost. Didn't want me to save him." She leaned down and stroked the panting puppy, old instinct taking over his actions. "Don't fret, lovely. You have no contest with me. It's that naughty Slayer, taking your prince." She looked into the eyes of the young vampire. "You get your sweet." She stood back up and looked to the dilapidated stone ceiling. "We'll have Spike, and I'll have my prize."  
  
Harmony still didn't understand exactly what Dru was going on about. The pixies she spoke to told her to come back. Something in Sunnydale would give her power, but her words were never coherent enough to decipher meaning from. All the blonde knew was that Dru would help her to get Spike back. That was what mattered.  
  
"So." Harmony stood up and let the puppy run off to play. "Where should we go shopping for furniture?" She smiled at the thought of redecorating the home for themselves and Spike.  
  
Dru glided to Harmony. "We need to make some playmates."  
  
Harmony hopped and clapped her hands a quick moment. "Oh, minions!" Then she remembered her last group. "You know, maybe you should choose who to turn."  
  
"Hmmm.." Dru hummed an agreement gently, then raised her hand and stroked the flighty vampiress' cheek. "First we sleep."  
  
Harmony stacked up what was left of Spike's clothing and hers to make bedding on the mattress. They shared the bed and soon the older female was sleep.  
  
As she listened to the death that came with a vampire's sleep just a foot from her, Harmony tried to remember how all of this had started.  
  
After Spike's obvious attachment to the Slayer, namely Buffy Summers (a.k.a. that freak from high school), came to light, Harmony was ready to ditch the small town. She'd only met up with Dru as they both walked out of the cemetery that night. The dark vampire had stopped at the sounds of the younger's crying. "Lit'le sister. Don't let 'im 'urt you. E's lost now. To 'er." She stood there, waiting for an acknowledgement from Harmony who sat, leaning against a tombstone.  
  
When Harmony finally looked at her, she said very simply, "I don't know what to do. My sire's gone, I tried to have a gang, but they went and turned on me. I have no idea how to do this!" she ranted and confessed.  
  
Dru gave the girl some consideration. "'Ave you fed?" Harmony wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she stood. "Yeah. That I can do. Just before I came here." She motioned at the cemetery they still stood in.  
  
Drusilla quickly grabbed Harmony's tear-covered hand and slit her wrist in one quick sweep of her fingernail. "I will be you sire, sweet." She brought her own wrist to her mouth and changed to her demon visage then bit. She moved her wrist to Harmony's mouth.  
  
She wasn't sure if this was the same as being sired. Couldn't be, because she'd already been changed. But something in her told her it would be similar. Without another thought, Harmony brought Dru's dripping wrist to her now-changed face, and drank.  
  
Dru smiled. "That's it. Drink for mummy." When her statement ended. Harmony felt her blood being pulled out from the gash along her wrist. Her head spun, and she felt as though she was floating over the grass instead of standing on it.  
  
It lasted for moments, minutes, hours, days, months, maybe even years. Time moved quickly, yet stood still. Her body burned and was frozen. She could have sworn her heart was beating right through her chest, and that it was as still as it had been for the last couple of years. She was killed and born again. The only other time she'd felt anything like this was the day she'd risen, but even this seemed more intense.  
  
Then all at once it stopped. She was lying down, Dru's face looking down at her. "Welcome back."  
  
Harmony's senses were everywhere. She couldn't remember where she was or how she'd gotten there. They were moving. A train, maybe. She couldn't tell. They were in a small cabin with baby blue colored walls. The room had only one window, the shade pulled down. Outside it was day, which was all she knew. "How did I get here? What happened?"  
  
"We're taking a trip, dear. Mummy's going to show you." She was handed a cup filled with warm red liquid. It was human. She drank it hungrily.  
  
When the cup was empty she felt the rocking of the train. She was scared for what would be next. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Dru looked at the white ceiling. "Watch the stars."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"B, pick a direction already. We're burning moonlight here." Faith complained. Buffy had been trying to sniff out the vampires, literally. The lingering stench of fresh blood should have been easy to follow, especially with the animals' blood mixed with a human's. The scent was unique. Unfortunately, it seemed to be everywhere.  
  
When Buffy first stepped out of the store, the trail led her to the left, further down the street in the direction they'd been heading originally. But instead of having a distinct path to follow, the smell went in all directions as though after killing the creatures in the store, they'd decided to have a walk around town, going back to take second looks. Like window shopping. It was weird.  
  
"I would, if they had," Buffy said, again frustrated with the one real clue they had. "I don't know what these guys were up to, but going straight home wasn't it."  
  
They were still in downtown Sunnydale, only a block from where they'd started out, although they'd covered a few miles to get back to square one. 'Frustrated' was an understatement.  
  
After Buffy realized where they were, so close to the store again, she stopped. "This is ridiculous. What the heck are these guys doing?"  
  
"Probably sleeping by now." Faith swung her arm in the direction of the red hue spreading across the horizon.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Buffy had to admit defeat, at least for tonight. "Might as well head on home. The police are gonna be all over this place in a while."  
  
"And, strangely enough, I'd really like to avoid cops for awhile," Faith said, faking a serious look quite badly.  
  
Buffy half-smiled at her. "C'mon."  
  
They headed back to Buffy's house in silence.  
  
When they arrived, the house was quiet, still too early for anyone to be up. "I'm gonna just head on to bed. See if I can sneak in a few Z's before.well, before I have to get up."  
  
Buffy tossed her jacket on the nearest armchair. "Sleep. Rest up. Tomorrow, though, the job hunt."  
  
"Right. Bills." Faith suddenly looked sullen and worn.  
  
"Don't worry. I hear they have an opening at the Doublemeat." Buffy tried to hide her grimace.  
  
"I'll find something," Faith said. "Night." She went towards the kitchen. Buffy listened as the basement door opened, then closed.  
  
She sighed again, and went up to the master bedroom. Spike lay under the blankets, breathing slowly. She cocked an eyebrow at his masculine form, then quickly undressed. "Faker."  
  
A deep chuckle came from him before he rolled over and faced her. "Can't fool you, can I?" He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her curiously. "Got yourself in a bit of muck?"  
  
Buffy put her pink nightie on and slipped into bed beside him. "The pet store. Someone tore it apart, along with the animals and the manager. It was creepy. Even for vamps."  
  
Spike pushed himself up a little more. "Vampires did it? You're sure?"  
  
She tilted her head. "Well, lemme think. Gaping hole in neck, blood everywhere.Yeah, I'd guess vampires."  
  
Spike smirked at her. "I'm just saying, animals aren't usually real high on a vamp's list of edibles."  
  
Buffy lay on her pillow, ready for some serious sleep. "I said the manager, too. Besides, there's no such thing as usual when it comes to vampires." She yawned widely, deciding now wasn't the time to start a fight about the gold Faith had seen in her eyes. She felt her body relax as sleep began to take over.  
  
He lay back down, knowing full well that he'd be the one getting up with Dawn this morning. "Point taken. Still, any clue as to who?"  
  
"Mmmmnnooo." She felt the last moments of wakefulness slipping from her. "Twwoooo." And she was out.  
  
Spike watched her sleep. He waited for her breathing to slow and her eyes to move under her lids before he got out of the bed. "So, two vamps, into animals." He threw on his black tee and a pair of jeans. Then he headed down the stairs to retrieve the paper.  
  
Whatever had happened hadn't made it into the morning edition.  
  
A fleeting thought ran through his head. A memory of Dru and her kitten, her birds. It left him as quickly as it came. After all, what were the odds Dru was back? 


	5. Clues

****Sorry this took so long guys. We rented the Buffy X-box game and have 5 days to beat it. Anyway, here's another chapter. Sorry for the excess of grossness in these, but I am trying to think of what Dru would be into if she was actually in this position. Causing mayhem seemed like the answer.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Auththor: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clues  
  
Faith woke up slowly, letting the last few seconds of unconsciousness surround her. However long she had until another day had to begin, she wanted to relish it. Another day of cleaning the dining hall's floors. Another day of seeing the sky, and knowing it had limits from inside the fenced area of the yard. One more day of seeing the faces of those she hurt in every face of the women who also lived behind the bars of the prison doors.  
  
Then a sound came from above her, a strange sound that didn't belong here. Laughter.  
  
She sat up slowly and took in the dark confines of her room. The Summers' basement; and then she remembered. She was free. Free from the walls, free from the dining hall and the old mop they insisted was supposed to clean its floors, but which really just moved the dirt around. Freedom to do one thing that had nagged at her for the last few years.  
  
With a smile, she stood and gathered some clean clothing before heading upstairs. She wore a long nightshirt and shorts for sleeping, and decided it was enough for whoever was up there, at least just to walk through the house to the shower upstairs.  
  
She paused for just a second before opening the door and entering the kitchen.  
  
Dawn stood at the counter making a sandwich as Willow studied the pages of a worn book. "Morning, guys," Faith said when they both turned from their tasks and looked at her.  
  
"Morning, Faith," Willow said and smiled at her. "Did you sleep ok?"  
  
"Like a rock." She walked through the door and shut it behind her. Dawn was evidently still avoiding anything resembling polite when it came to Faith. She looked back at her sandwich just as Willow greeted the Slayer.  
  
Faith walked up to the teen and noted her ham sandwich. "Kinda early for lunch, isn't it?"  
  
Dawn eyed her coldly. "It's twelve thirty."  
  
Faith opened her eyes wide. "Serious?" Willow nodded slightly. "Wow! I haven't slept past eight o'clock in so long, I had no clue."  
  
Dawn tilted her head, her eyes softening as she took in Faith. Then she turned back to her sandwich. "No biggie."  
  
Faith took that as a good sign. "Well, I need a shower. Is it ok.?"  
  
"Oh." Willow hopped up and began to lead Faith through the house, leaving Dawn to her lunch. "I can show you where the towels are. Should have plenty of hot water."  
  
As Faith followed the redhead, she walked past the family room, noting the group already gathered. Spike and Buffy sat at the couch going over newspapers. Xander was planted in front of the television flipping back and forth between news programs. They all gave her quiet nods as she followed Willow.  
  
Faith silently thought how the members may change in this group, but the things they did, what they were about, never did. Even as the thought finished, Willow began to explain the morning's activities.  
  
". so when there wasn't any report, I went down there. It's a mess, but I couldn't see much through the window. Buffy said there were two, so I'm going through the diaries looking for vamp pairs with the same M.O., but there aren't many." Willow finally breathed as they walked down the upstairs hall. She pulled out a few towels from under the sink and handed them to Faith. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, I'm good," she said, a little startled by the royal treatment she was receiving from the reformed witch.  
  
"Ok." Willow smiled. "See you in a bit." And she headed back down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
Faith shut the door and looked at the reflection in the mirror. She was a stranger somehow. Not at all the girl she remembered. In some ways she was glad, in others she was scared. She turned on the shower and waited for the hot water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy watched Willow come back down the stairs. "How is she?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Ok, I guess." Her face contorted and her brows twisted. "It's weird. Sort of like Angelus."  
  
Spike looked up from the newspapers at the mention of his grand-sire's name. "How's that, Red?"  
  
Willow sat dawn across from the two. "I dunno. It's just that, she looks the same, but last night.then what Buffy said about her on patrol. It's like she's different. Maybe.maybe she did change."  
  
Buffy looked at the ceiling. "I hope she did."  
  
"OH!" Xander yelled. They all turned, and Dawn came out of the kitchen chewing while holding a half eaten sandwich. "Guys, it's on!"  
  
A familiar dark-haired male reporter stood in front of the pet store holding a microphone. "That's right. In a violent break in, believed to be the work of a local gang, our very own 'Kemper's Pet's' was destroyed. Mr. Kemper, a valued and well-known member of the Sunnydale community, is thought to have died while trying to drive the thieves out of the store."  
  
The reporter went on to report the twisted version that Sunnydale's residents were supposed to get. One that wouldn't drive fear into their hearts. The details of a missing leg and the condition of the animals inside was completely skipped, as was the actual damage done to the store itself.  
  
"Well, that was helpful," Buffy said as the screen's picture changed to a warehouse and a story of botched arson. "Not."  
  
"That's the Sunnydale press for you. Blind as bats and dumb as door-knobs," Xander said.  
  
"Throw in the Sunnydale Police and it's a matching set of door-knobs." Buffy turned away from the T.V. and began to fold the newspapers.  
  
Willow slumped into her chair. "Well, the texts aren't much more helpful. I mean, not a lot of clues here to go on, but something should fit. I can't find an account of a vamp and childe that kill animals and smell like perfume."  
  
"It'd be easier if we could nail down the sire's habits. Whatever they are, the childe would try to mimic," Spike offered. "Need to find that trail again tonight, too, Buffy."  
  
She looked around the room, then back at him. "I told you, there wasn't a trail. That was the problem. It was.the smell was everywhere."  
  
"We can still try again tonight," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you'll have better luck. I'm still getting used to this." She pointed at her nose, then remembered her eyes. "Oh yeah, by the way, I have to yell at you."  
  
Spike tried to think of what he had done. He'd gotten up early, hadn't complained that their first night living together had been spent alone, or that she came home and fell asleep with none of the activities he'd hoped for that evening.  
  
He'd called Xander and Willow to tell them about the attack at the store. Asked Tara to look for a tracing spell that might find the vampires, or follow the blood of animals. By the time Buffy came down the stairs, everyone was at work looking for more information. Quite frankly, he thought he'd done very well.  
  
Buffy watched his face as he tried to think of what she was talking about. She could still rattle him, even if they were supposed to be on even ground. When he looked back at her, she called upon her new eyesight.  
  
His immediate reaction was to back up on the couch, away from her. "Buffy, your eyes." He calmed and leaned forward to look more closely. "Your eyes are gold. Like a vamp's."  
  
Buffy let her senses go back to normal and hazel eyes were soon looking back at blue ones. "You mean they didn't before?"  
  
"Think I would have let you know if they had," he stated simply.  
  
"That's just creepy." Willow sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. She looked from Buffy to Spike. "What about you?"  
  
Spike cocked his head at her, then understood and shifted his sight easily. He looked around the room and understood from their reactions that he too was golden-eyed. He shifted back.  
  
"Well, this can't be good," Xander inferred.  
  
"But it's kinda cool," Dawn said, smiling just before taking another bite of her lunch.  
  
Buffy gave her sister the eye, "It's not cool." She faced Spike. "What's going on?"  
  
Spike turned to Willow. "Red?"  
  
"I don't know. You guys are kind of, well.a new thing." She stood up. "I'll go to The Magic Box, see if I can find anything there. Maybe Tara already found a way to track the vamps." Willow gathered her satchel and placed the few books she had out inside it. "Don't freak. Maybe it's just a side effect or something."  
  
"Yeah," Xander clapped his hands once. "Like beans a-and gas." He twisted his face at his own analogy.  
  
Buffy crinkled her brow. "Not helping."  
  
Willow headed to the front door. "I'll call if I find anything."  
  
"Kay, Wills." Buffy smiled to thank the redhead as she went out the door.  
  
Buffy looked at the coffee table and its folded newspapers. The television now had a soap opera on, though not "Passions," so it was of no interest to any of the house's occupants.  
  
Xander watched for either of the two blondes to say something. Dawn apparently wasn't concerned and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, this just sucks," Buffy proclaimed.  
  
Half a smile appeared on Spike's face. "S'alright, luv. Couple a vamps. No problem."  
  
"Once you find them," Xander pointed out.  
  
Faith came down the stairs. Her hair was still damp, but she felt clean and fresh. "So, what all did you guys find?" she asked as she fell into the chair next to Xander. She still couldn't get over it. Xander, married. Strange.  
  
"Not much," Buffy said. "But the eyes are new."  
  
"I thought you two were all in on the mucho sight."  
  
"Mucho, yes; yellow, no."  
  
"Oh. Well, can we go out now and see if you can pick up the trail?" Faith was hyped. She had energy to burn. Last night had barely been enough to placate the extra Slayer energy she'd been holding in for years.  
  
"'Fraid not, Pet. Too many distractions. Other people, food. Need some clarity. Scent'll be worn by tonight, but at least there'll be less in contest with it."  
  
"Alright. So what do we do?"  
  
Xander listened as the warriors threw out ideas on how to patrol that night, but his mind kept going back to the animals in the store. Something about the animals and vamps made no sense. Spike said himself that most vampires didn't care for animals as a main course. The manager was killed as well, but.his leg. That was weird. "Why take a leg?"  
  
"I've been wonderin' that myself," Spike said. "Even if they fed on the animals, they'd never take a part of a human. The blood would be too cold later, what was left of it."  
  
"What if they needed it for something?" Faith asked  
  
"Ritual?" Xander offered.  
  
"I don't think so." Buffy remembered the rituals over the years. The few she knew of, anyway. "It doesn't really fit."  
  
"We should check out some good vamp haunts now." Faith looked at Buffy. "See if we can find them during the day."  
  
"We don't know where," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, it was all downtown, right?" Dawn had been listening just inside the kitchen. "I mean, I would look downtown first. Check out the old warehouses, back alleys."  
  
All eyes were on her, looking into her. "What? It makes sense."  
  
"Yeah, it does Dawn." Buffy gave her little sister a smile. "Kay, we go with Faith and Dawn's plan. Do a little recon, see if we can see anything. Might as well try to pick up the scent, too," she said to Spike who nodded. "Ok."  
  
The group went out the door, Dawn in tow with Spike and Xander. Faith and Buffy paired up as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bad puppy!" Harmony cradled the ruined pink pump. "These are not for fangs. Do you understand?" Her question was reiterated with a firm finger wagging at the puppy sitting obediently in front of her.  
  
Drusilla stepped up behind the puppy and picked him up. "Your mummy's right now. You mustn't chew up our things." She picked up the animal, whose coat was deep brown, by the scruff of his neck and brought him up to face her. "If you're a good puppy, maybe mummy will get you something nice." She set him back down and watched him run back to Harmony. "Like a baby."  
  
"Ohh. The park. Are we taking Sweets to the park?" Harmony's anger left when the idea of dinner was brought up. She smiled brightly at the dourly dressed woman.  
  
Dru let her head tip slightly as she studied her adopted childe. She had the qualities Dru had come to expect. Loyalty and passion for a kill. "Hospital." Grandmama Darla had passed on her love for fresh newborns.  
  
Harmony mulled over the idea for awhile. "Will they let Sweets in, and how do we get into the newborns? They have major security in there. I remember when Carrie had her baby. I swear, you need I.D., sign in, sign out. Blah. Blah. Blah." Her hands waved in the air as she explained. Sweets sat patiently watching every move his mistress made.  
  
Dru's evil smile excited Harmony. "Don't worry. Miss Edith told me." She moved close her blonde childe. "You can be the one, but," she brought her finger to her lips, "Shhhh..No telling."  
  
Harmony shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Whenever Miss Edith was involved, things were interesting. "OK."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander wiped the grime from the window and tried his best to see inside. The floors were bare, the dirt was inches thick inside, and the air looked as though oxygen would have little space within the dust. "Clear."  
  
"Clear." Dawn nodded at Spike from her view through a window eight feet down from Xander into the same building.  
  
Spike opened the door and walked inside. His first instinct was to hold his breath. But now, as it was needed, he didn't have the choice. Instead he held the collar of his tee over his mouth and walked around. Once in the center, he let the collar drop and let his senses take in all they could. Mustiness and age were there. Dirt and wood. Sweat and oil. But there was no blood. No vampires had been here, at least not in a good while. "Clear!" he yelled from inside, then walked out, breathing in deeply once in the semi-fresh California air.  
  
"That's it on this street," Xander said and looked at the sky. "And we have about a half hour of daylight left."  
  
"We better head for The Magic Box," Dawn suggested.  
  
Spike checked the sky. Its color was fading into the early greens and blues of sundown. "Yeah, not faring too well with the scents. Maybe the ladies fared better." They headed out of the alley and to the magic shop. 


	6. The Hunt

**** Maybe it's guilt. I just feel bad for not writing more in the last few days. So here's another one. I'm getting good with cliffhangers, I think. Please enjoy this chapter. oh and there's this whole Review thingy that causes multiple... Snoopy dances. LoL.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Auththor: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt  
  
"Anything?" Faith called to Buffy, both armed with stakes.  
  
The dankness of another empty factory surrounded the brunette. The air was thick with grime and even without her sister Slayer's super senses she could smell the empty stenches of mold and stagnant water. The place was more than empty; it was forgotten by someone.  
  
Buffy came down the circling stairs. "Nothing. It was just. " She shrugged. The old factory was long abandoned. The last time any of the Scoobies, including Spike, had walked through this place was almost four years ago.  
  
This, the old hiding place of Drusilla and Spike during her junior year, was covered in dust from ceiling to floor.  
  
"Well, you said it was just a hunch anyway." Faith tried to lift the other Slayer's fallen spirits. The nagging memory of Spike's few descriptions of Drusilla ran through her mind. The old vampiress liked to try to keep pets and flowers. She just couldn't keep anything alive. Nothing could grow and breathe around the living dead, or at least not around a kook who couldn't remember to feed or water them. After the sights in the pet store, the idea that another old enemy had come back emerged.  
  
"I guess." She took a final look around and walked up to Faith who stood by the exit of the building. "I probably ought to be glad. What a mess that would make." She laughed. "A chick fight over Spike with Drusilla. I think that may have to be right on the top of the list of 'things I never thought possible'."  
  
"And it's the crazy ones you have to watch out for. They always fight dirty," Faith joked as they walked out and into what was left of daylight. "Looks like sunset, wanna head on to that magic store you were telling me about?"  
  
"Yeah, might as well. This was my last guess." Faith pocketed her stake just as Buffy slipped hers back into her sleeve. The ladies walked out of the alley and headed towards the center of downtown Sunnydale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone customer roamed The Magic Box while Willow sat in front of her laptop. Tara sat two seats down from her, both needing ample spaces for the task at hand.  
  
Anya kept a watchful eye on the blonde man looking over shelves at random. She'd asked twice if he needed help, and obviously he did, but instead of letting her help and make a sale, he insisted on looking over the entire store. It was infuriating to the ex-demon. She walked from her perch on the stool at the counter to the research table. "Why do people do that?"  
  
Tara looked up at the confused strawberry blonde. Anya's love for hair color was another strange quirk most overlooked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That man." Anya motioned with her head quickly at the offensive person. "He's just walking around. He's not making a purchase."  
  
Willow looked up for a minute at the annoyed shopkeeper and smiled at her lover before continuing her typing.  
  
"Well, maybe he's looking for more than one thing, or he could be new in town and never saw a magic shop before."  
  
Anya mulled this around a little. "I suppose. In that case, I will be patient," she decided and sat down in the empty chair between the two. "So, what have we found?" She picked up a discarded book and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Not much yet," Willow said when her last search failed. "I can't find a spell that will follow human blood and animal blood mixed together, and the diaries didn't have much on vamp couples that went for that either."  
  
"I'm still trying to find accounts of humans who were once vampires having golden eyes," Tara said. "Or Slayers with them," She turned a few more pages in the book. "Only problem is.no vampire has ever become human before other than Ashton, and he had nothing like that. As far as Slayers with golden eyes." She shut the book. "I don't think there's anything here."  
  
Anya reached across the table for a book, then turned and looked at the door to the shop when the overhead bell rang. The man was gone. She stood from her seat and watched as a familiar group came in.  
  
Xander was ahead of the group with Dawn and Spike behind him. "Hi, honey, I'm store." He smiled at his wife and walked to her. A light kiss was placed on his cheek as he wrapped an arm lazily around her waist. Anya sat back down, and Xander took the empty seat beside her. "Any good news?"  
  
"Please tell me you found something," Dawn said and flopped into the chair next to Willow.  
  
Spike walked by the table and planted himself on the steps up to the loft.  
  
"Sorry, guys. Nada on all counts."  
  
The two Slayers came in as Willow proclaimed the result of hours of research.  
  
"Nothing?" Buffy came down the few steps and stopped at Willow's side. She looked over her shoulder at the screen. On it, the words 'no matches found' flashed. "I guess not."  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," Tara apologized. "The texts we have don't tell us anything either."  
  
Xander smiled widely. "We could always call Giles."  
  
"Don't think so. He's going to call us soon anyway." She nodded her head at the silent girl behind her. "Faith."  
  
"Oh yeah," Xander said.  
  
"I think it's intensive patrol time," Buffy declared. "We should split up. Cover as much ground as we can tonight."  
  
"You want us to take Dawnie tonight?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter." The teen crossed her arms and stared at her sister.  
  
"No, you don't need a babysitter, but it's already getting dark. And I need to know you'll get home okay."  
  
"Can't I just help? I'm old enough. Spike's been showing me some moves."  
  
Buffy's brow went up. "Oh he has, has he?"  
  
Spike was immediately defensive. "What? It's the Hellmouth, Buff. You think a bit of training isn't necessary? 'Specially bein' involved with this lot." He motioned towards the others in the room.  
  
"Point taken, but you should have said something." She turned back to her sister. "But you still don't get to stay home alone, or walk through town after dark alone."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Am I allowed to breathe alone, or should I be supervised?"  
  
"Dawn." Buffy shook her head. Sometimes she hated it when her sister had points. Especially when they made sense. Too often she'd been reminded of how old all her friends were when they'd begun helping her. On impulse Buffy made a decision. "Dawn's with me. Tara, too, if you're up for it," she asked the Wiccan.  
  
Dawn's eyes were wide, unsure if she'd just heard her sister right, but decided not to question it. "Yeah, what do you need?"  
  
"Can you get some stuff together that you can use and Willow, too?"  
  
"There are a few potions, premixed. No magic's involved once it's together."  
  
"Great. Anya, you up to it?"  
  
"Can I be on Xander's team?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok. Just let me close up." She walked away to finish up the days paperwork.  
  
"Can you make enough for all three of you?" she asked Tara.  
  
"I think so. Just a simple flame spell ought to do the trick. Quick boom, lotsa heat. Direct hit still won't kill a vampire, but it'll stun them." She began gathering supplies needed from the store's shelves.  
  
"What do I get?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Gotcha covered, Dawnster," Xander said. He went behind the counter and pulled out a water gun. "Anya keeps it back here, just in case of another vamp attack." He handed over the double-handled dark green water pistol, complete with an ample supply of holy water attached to the top in a bright yellow container.  
  
Dawn took the oversized water pistol. "Cool."  
  
Tara walked back through the room and into the office, her hands full.  
  
Spike stood up. "Well, if you're takin' the Bit, I'll take Red." He looked at Willow. "A'right?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Guess that leaves me with the happy couple." Faith, now feeling more at home in the middle of 'demon killing' talk, walked up behind the couple and put her arms around their shoulders. "Try not to stop for nookie."  
  
Instead of being offended, Anya looked at her very seriously. "Oh, we haven't had sex outside in many months. Although sometimes Xander likes to- "  
  
"An! Not the time," Xander said as his cheeks began to flush.  
  
Anya smiled sweetly at her husband. "Ah. Yes." She nodded vigorously. "Demons. Going to kill the vampires."  
  
"Right," Buffy said. "Ok, we'll take the outskirts. Check out the woods and the make-out spots."  
  
"We've got dibs on the cemeteries," Faith said.  
  
"Leaves us downtown. Shouldn't be too hard with the combing we gave it today," Spike decided.  
  
Tara came back with an armful of small vials, all glowing orange.  
  
They all headed out armed with crossbows, stakes and small vials. All but Dawn, who was still proud to be carrying the water pistol and out on a patrol with her big sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde woman walked up to the nurse. Her tear-stained cheeks made it evident to the seasoned professional she'd just lost someone.  
  
The nurse blew the smoke from her cigarette out, then tossed the butt into the ashtray attached to the side of the hospital. She took a few tentative steps to the young girl "Are you ok, miss?"  
  
The blonde wiped her eyes with her tissue. She sniffed again and blew her nose. "Y-yes." Again another round of crying began.  
  
The nurse studied the girl. She'd most definitely lost a loved one. Probably came to the designated smoking area behind the hospital to be alone. "Are you sure?"  
  
The blonde wiped her face with the tissue, seemingly drying her eyes, but when the thin piece of tissue was pulled away, her face was contorted and her forehead was ridged. "I will be."  
  
She lunged at the nurse and grabbed her hair. The nurse's head was pulled back quickly. The vampire took a moment to relish the sight and smell of a healthy pumping jugular, then sank her fangs into the tender skin, careful not to spill the blood as it pumped into her mouth.  
  
In moments the body was still and the skin had a deathly pallor. With satisfaction, Harmony disengaged herself from the corpse of the nurse. Her golden hair was now loosened from its bun.  
  
Quick claps came from behind her. "Lovely," Drusilla proclaimed happily. "Now don't mess her pretty outfit." She held onto a long purple ribbon. At its end, Sweets was sitting patiently, waiting.  
  
Harmony took care undressing the dead nurse and changing into the white pants and blouse. In moments, she had the I.D. card clipped to her waistband. The picture, although not an exact depiction of its wearer, was close enough to fool anyone glancing at it into seeing that she was wearing the identification needed for all areas of the Labor and Delivery ward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith wandered a few feet ahead of Xander and Anya through the cemetery. Her stake was in hand, and her stride was natural. "Did you say this one was Spike's?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander called. "The crypt over there." He pointed towards the large stone structure the former vampire had called home not too long ago.  
  
"I'm gonna go check it out. Wanna come?"  
  
Anya crinkled her nose with disgust. "I don't think these were meant to be worn in crypts." She pointed at her stylish feet, adorned with the specially ordered shoes.  
  
"Suit yourself. Xander?"  
  
"Sadly, I try to stay clear of that place. A few bad and some much worse memories." And that bed was still there. The one where inviso-Buff had boinked Dead Boy. Regardless of his changed feelings for the now humanized version of 'Dead Boy,' there were still some things he wished to feign ignorance of. That day was one.  
  
"You two alright?" Faith asked, double checking her Slayer senses for impending vamp attacks. There was nothing.  
  
"We're good." Xander raised his crossbow, and Anya held up her small brown canvas bag that held five of the vials.  
  
"Ok, be right back." Faith ran towards the crypt and came short of running down the door. She listened for a moment, then opened the heavy door carefully.  
  
The upper level was bare. The crypt was cleaner than most, but she'd expected that. She walked over to the trap door she noticed and opened it. The feeling was the same here. A vampire had obviously been here, but, again, that was a feeling she expected.  
  
Slowly she went down. No light illuminated the area. She waited, hoping her eyes would adjust, but in the end she had only her other senses to rely on. Her ears heard trickles of water from somewhere, her nose smelled the faint odor of a vampire, and the air felt thick.  
  
She moved carefully through the underground level and came to a bed. It was piled with a few stray garments, probably things Spike left behind. There was no sign of new occupancy. Satisfied that the place was still abandoned, Faith headed back to the stairs when she stepped in something.  
  
"Oh, something did move in. Unfortunately, I'm looking for the two legged creatures, not four." She wiped the sole of her shoe into the dirt, hoping the offensive material came off, and went back up the ladder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde nurse walked easily through the corridors towards the maternity ward on the sixth floor. Signs with tiny arrows and the words 'Labor and Delivery' helped to guide her way. She received stares from a few males and happily gave them each a smile. She loved looking the way she did and knowing she always would. Although she hadn't taken to vampirism very well, she definitely enjoyed the perks.  
  
She came to a large set of double doors with a key card swipe lit in red on the wall to her right. She unclipped her I.D. and slid the card clipped behind the badge through. A quiet beep came and the doors swung open.She quickly reattached the I.D. to her waist and walked into the nursery.  
  
A woman with her baby was rocking slowly while she hummed at her newborn wrapped in a blue blanket. She gave the nurse a smile. "I can't believe how much he sleeps."  
  
Harmony was caught off guard with the statement. "I think they're supposed to. You know, until they learn to have a screaming fit."  
  
The woman gave her a perplexed look, then giggled quietly. "I guess you're right. Better enjoy this while it lasts."  
  
"Yeah." Harmony nodded then looked over the choice of babies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn sprayed the vampire with long bursts of holy water. "Buffy!"  
  
The Slayer spun and kicked the vampire attacking her backwards. He fell with an oomph. Buffy looked back. Dawn was screaming, but she was actually doing all right. Tara was currently holding another vampire in some sort of spell. He hung in the air just above the chanting witch's head, seemingly running in place.  
  
Buffy focused again on her current foe. He was getting back up. With a leap forward, Buffy staked him before he reached his feet. She barely took notice of his dust as she turned, then flung her stake to the vampire now sizzling in holy water.  
  
Dawn watched the vampire fall away into tiny particles, then looked at her sister. "Thanks." She was smiling and breathing hard. No wonder everyone liked this so much. It was a blast.  
  
Buffy motioned for Dawn to follow and they sprinted the short distance to Tara, who was still chanting and staring up at the floating demon.  
  
"Ok, Tara, let him down."  
  
"Release."  
  
The vampire fell hard onto the grass and mud of the forest's floor. The vampire seemed unconscious. "Well that's no fun," Buffy said. "No fight, no nothing now."  
  
Tara looked at the unmoving form, then to the brunette teen standing beside Buffy. "Maybe Dawn would like the honors?"  
  
Buffy looked back at her sister. "I dunno."  
  
"Oh, can I?" Dawn nearly jumped out of her sneakers.  
  
With some trepidation, Buffy fished out her backup stake from her inside jacket pocket. "You do know where the heart is, don't you?"  
  
Dawn took the stake. "Puh-lease." She kneeled beside the form, and her mind wandered to the fact that this had once been a person. Someone killed too early and made into something evil. A person whose soul couldn't rest. Not until the demon was killed. With a sigh, she pulled back her arm like she'd seen her sister do and plunged the stake into the vampire's chest.  
  
He quickly transformed into a vampire shaped pile of dust.  
  
Dawn stood up, somehow gaining an understanding for what Buffy did nightly. She handed the stake back to her sister and walked to the edge of the wood, back towards town, in silence.  
  
Both Tara and Buffy knew what had just happened. Dawn had just gotten her first real insight into what all this meant. A hard lesson to learn for those who still believed that all people had some good. Buffy was just glad she learned this lesson after Spike's chip and before his induction back into humanity. Before it could have made s few things harder.  
  
The blondes followed Dawn out of the woods, letting the girl walk ahead in her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think this is the one from the news," Willow declared.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked as they walked through a door in the back of the dark warehouse.  
  
Willow looked at yet another empty room. The only difference in this one was the char marks in the center. Two large ones with the piles of cinder still in their centers. "On the news, after the report on the pet store, some arson was reported. Whoever did it messed up. I think this is the building."  
  
"Whatever it is, it's empty."  
  
Willow stopped, an odd sensation causing her to take a second look, but there was nothing that caught her eye.  
  
Spike noted her halting steps. "What is it?"  
  
"Not sure. I think magics have been used here. Recently, too."  
  
"The arson?"  
  
Willow pursed her lips and eyed the small piles again. "Not sure. Maybe."  
  
"Well, I don't think our vamps are into that mojo. Is it anything to worry 'bout?"  
  
"I can't tell. Probably just some kids messing with it. Doesn't look they got much out of it except maybe a scare from the fire, though."  
  
"Well then, what's next?" Spike said, leading the way out of the building.  
  
"The hospital's a block away," Willow said, pointing up the road after they walked out of the alley.  
  
"Got a sick friend you need to visit?"  
  
"No, silly. The morgue. There's usually some stakage to be had if you wait by the back door," she said, now walking to the hospital.  
  
"Might as well not have wasted the whole evening," Spike decided. They hadn't run into a single vampire the whole night.  
  
They made their way to the hospital and entered the glass doors to the emergency room, the easiest and fastest route to the morgue.  
  
This time Spike stopped. They stood in the middle of a hallway.  
  
"Something vampy?" Willow asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Familiar, too." He looked above him at the ceiling. "We need to get upstairs."  
  
**************************************** ************************************** Ok peoples. Two for the price of one today. Let me feel the love. 


	7. Of Vampires and Ex's

**** To those of you who think I am sick enough to hurt a baby, all I can say is.keep reading. Ok, I'm a mother of three, just how much would I do? Don't have a pet, and since this is completely fictional, I only feel a little bad about the animals. The idea was to show that, crazy or not, and dippy or not, these two vampiresses are nobody's bitches. They're vampires. And they act like it. Please enjoy.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Auththor: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of Vampires and Ex's  
  
Dawn approached the cemetery at the edge of the woods. If she kept walking in that general direction she'd eventually end up on Revello Drive. She knew Tara and Buffy were only a few paces behind her, which was why when she heard the scream coming from further in the cemetery, she ran towards it.  
  
Buffy and Tara took one look at each other and sprinted past the markers of the buried as they followed Dawn to the sounds of fighting.  
  
When they found the brawl, Xander was punching a vampire, Faith was in mid- kick and Anya was haphazardly hurling the small vials at two vampires that slowly advanced on her. Without breaking her pace, Buffy ran towards the two going for Anya.  
  
She stopped just in front of them. "C'mon, guys. You should know by now not to mess with my friends. Besides, don't you like a little fight as an appetizer?" She stood in fight stance, watching to see which would move first.  
  
The taller vampire looked at her, then cocked his head as he took in the scent of a Slayer. His eyes widened, and he put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "We didn't know. These are yours?" He motioned to the group of humans they'd come upon and attacked, knowing one was a Slayer.  
  
The smaller one looked at his companion angrily. "What the.she's a Slayer, too. Rich blood, tasty aphrodisiac. We drink her, kill the boy and take the girls."  
  
The larger glared at the smaller. "Nick, are you nuts? Take her in."  
  
The smaller one looked back at Buffy who wondered why there were words instead of fists being thrown back and forth. "Guys, if you don't mind? There's this whole dusting thing.."  
  
Apparently Nick caught on to whatever it was that was bothering the big vamp, because he, too, threw his hands up in surrender. He turned up to his fighting partner. "How's that possible? She's human."  
  
Buffy was getting tired of the banter. She'd have dusted them earlier if she hadn't seen Anya run to help Xander, and Faith's foe was dusted almost the moment this little round about started.  
  
"Doesn't matter if it's possible." the larger answered. "You know the rules, no snacking on Halloween, no taking the claimed."  
  
"It's not Halloween," Buffy said, then realized what they must have been sensing as far as a claim. Spike hadn't said much except that being human would make it impossible for demons to tell. The rules, whatever they were, shouldn't apply to two demons that exchanged blood, but then were made human. The demon blood would be merged with the human, and the human would overpower the vibrations given off by the demon inside. But, then again, her eyes shouldn't be golden on occasion either.  
  
Spike had gained a certain amount of respect from the demons in this town after running with the Slayer and her Scoobies for a few years now. Even with the knowledge that he was chipped--although he still hadn't tested that aspect of his life since they'd gotten back from England--the fact still remained that he could punish any demon, including vampires, if he saw fit. Somehow the claim that Spike had on her affected these vampires. She also knew that not all would fear the claim like this. Only those who were, or had been, associated with the peroxide blonde.  
  
"Look," she finally said, "you can either stand there and let me stake you, or you can fight. Claim or not, I'm still a Slayer, and, per job description, I am bound to kill you." She stood, now slightly relaxed. Which is why when the smaller one moved to kick her feet out from under her, she fell hard.  
  
"Ok, fight it is." She jumped up and punched first with a right, then a left, knocking the smaller one back. Then she moved sideways and kicked up, sending the larger flying off the ground and back down, flat on his back. He kicked at her feet, but she jumped easily over him and landed beside him, dusting him in one motion.  
  
The small one grabbed her from behind, but before Buffy had a chance to react, the weight was gone and dust was falling from above. She turned to see Faith smiling, a stake comfortably held in her hand. "I thought you guys were going to talk all night."  
  
"Sorry. More of those 'beanie' side effects. They could smell Spike. Gave 'em a wiggins."  
  
"I really don't want to know what they smell of Spike," Xander said as he and Anya walked up to join them. Dawn stood beside Buffy, water gun in hand. Tara stood beside her; the thoughts on the demon aspects coming through Buffy and Spike were renewed.  
  
"Either way, those weren't the ones," Faith said. "Definitely not the perfume types."  
  
"No. We didn't find anything on the newest big bads, either. But we got in a few stakings, so not a total loss." Buffy shrugged. "Was this the last cemetery on your patrol?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander said. "We were going to head back to town, see if Willow and Spike found anything." "Good idea," Buffy said. They all went towards town, hoping to catch the roaming ex-vampire and the hacker with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike hadn't said a word, just walked into the nearest elevator, made sure Willow was safely inside, pressed the button for the floor directly above and stood quietly. When the doors opened, Willow was prepared to follow him out, but he stood and stared down the hallway, letting the doors close and pressed the button for the next floor. This had continued for five levels.  
  
Willow was silent, figuring that Spike had to 'feel' for the correct area in the hospital. When the doors opened this time, Willow became concerned. The sign above read 'Labor and Delivery' in large letters with a miniature arrow pointing the way. Spike stepped off of the lift and proceeded in the direction of the arrow.  
  
"Spike?" Willow barely mustered.  
  
"Not now, Red. Just stay behind me."  
  
Willow did as she was told. She'd been scared with Spike before, several times because of him. She'd also been saved by him on more than one occasion. He'd been in hundreds of un-dead or death situations and was still here, now alive. Which made her even more scared, because in all the times she'd seen him worried, she'd never seen this look on his face. Complete fear.  
  
He walked slowly, looking around for something. He scanned the rooms whose doors were open. He looked past the waiting area filled with nervous family members of those here to give birth and those happily celebrating a new arrival.  
  
When he stopped, Willow nearly ran into him. She couldn't see from behind his duster, and peeked past him to see a woman, a nurse, pushing a hospital bassinet.  
  
"Well crap," Harmony stopped and kept hold of the bassinet with one hand. She placed the other on her hip. "You aren't supposed to be here. We're not ready yet."  
  
Spike looked at her, a bit confused. This was not who he'd expected to find. The feeling had been different when he first detected it, but he had been sure Drusilla was here. He scanned Harmony, trying to understand why she felt like the vampire that had been his Dark Queen for a hundred years. Harmony had never been much to him, simply something to pass the time, in truth, and was most definitely not Drusilla. He decided to play it off. Cool and Spike-like.  
  
"Harm." He let his stance relax. "See you're dining out tonight." He lifted his hand, placing it on the thin outside rail of the bassinet.  
  
"Oh, it's not for me it's.Hey!"  
  
Spike pulled the sleeping infant's bed towards him. Harmony was caught off guard as she was speaking, and lost the treat she had been fetching for her pup. "That's mine. Get your own."  
  
Willow scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue from behind Spike. "Eew," she whispered.  
  
"Who's that?" Harmony knew someone was behind her ex and tried to tune in her senses the way Dru had shown her. She was sure the person behind Spike was familiar, but even more interesting was the fact that Spike had a heartbeat. And smelled human. She looked at him intensely, she sensed something else, but most importantly, "You're alive?"  
  
"Lately," was his only response as he shrugged, still keeping hold of the rolling bed of the baby. He still couldn't figure how his senses could recognize this vampire as Dru.  
  
Harmony was curious. Dru hadn't mentioned that he'd be alive. God, she didn't want that. Then he'd get old and, ewe, wrinkled. "Oh, well. I'll just turn him back," she thought to herself.  
  
"So how'd that happen?" she said, trying to find the best way to get the baby back and not attract too much attention.  
  
"Long story." He switched gears. "Listen, Harmony. I don't think you'll be taking this babe here. Not today."  
  
Willow knew confrontation was next, and with Spike, that could mean fighting. Actually, fighting was pretty much guaranteed. She wasn't sure that this, the maternity ward, was the best place for it. Quickly, she tried to think of a way to avoid it.  
  
Harmony crossed her arms. "You're going to tell me not to eat. Please, Spike. If I could count the times you showed me where to get a meal."  
  
"Times have changed, Harm. You know I won't let you out of here without a fight. When my mind's made, it's made." He pulled the cart closer.  
  
"Fine. Make a scene. I'm the one with a badge. You're just some wacko off the street."  
  
Spike could feel himself getting angrier by the second. She'd grated his nerves before. How he'd put up with it, he'd never know. Didn't she know she'd never get out of here with the baby? He may get into trouble himself, but she'd either get run out empty handed, or have one hell of a time explaining to the security guards why she looked very little like her picture. Either way, no baby.  
  
Willow took the silent moment and stepped out holding a tiny glowing vial. "Harmony."  
  
The blonde looked at the redhead. "Willow. I knew it was someone I knew. How ya been?"  
  
"Fine." She breathed out, then lifted the bottle of glowing orange liquid so that the vampiress could see it. "If you leave now, I won't use this."  
  
Harmony eyed her hand. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure Willow was a witch and could do real magic. "God! Fine. I'll go. But you two take all the fun out of being a vampire."  
  
She stomped off, pouting about the slayer's friends and mean ex-boyfriends. Nothing was fair.  
  
Spike watched Harmony walk away and shook his head at possibly the worst vampire he'd ever met. Not as in evil, as in improper. Then he saw Willow mimicking his motions. "Good thinkin', Red. Don't fancy going to jail for causing problems in the hospital. 'Specially for doing something 'elpful."  
  
Willow placed the vial back in her bag. "No big. Just thought it was better than you two dukin' it out." She looked down at the tiny form still sleeping soundly. She pulled away the blanket and saw the unharmed infant. "We better get her back in the nursery."  
  
They walked the baby back and quickly explained that a woman had the baby. She had a false I.D with the wrong picture. The head nurse quickly thanked the couple, saying how bad it was these days. Why one woman would want to hurt another by taking her baby was beyond her.  
  
A few minutes later, Spike and Willow were in the elevator, leaving. The feeling that Dru was near was still strong. He couldn't think of any reason why that would be, save one. And he just didn't want to believe that.  
  
They walked out on the main floor. Spike was unusually quiet, and if there was one thing Willow had always been good at, it was knowing when one of her friends was worried or upset. "So?" she asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
They walked out of the hospital and down the lamp-lit streets. "So you gonna tell me what's up? Why you were all with the silent searching? And don't tell me it was Harmony. Even I know you had some taste back then."  
  
A short chuckle came from the ex-vampire. "Some." He knew he'd have to say something. Willow would tell Buffy and he'd have to share anyway. "I think Drusilla's in town. Probably the one we're after."  
  
Willow kept walking beside him, her eyes now wide. She avoided looking at him, not wanting him to see the new worry on her face. None of this could be good. Buffy would want Dru dead this time. No doubt or question about that. Exactly what would Spike say, or do? They passed dark stores and abandoned buildings, walking in the silence of the streets.  
  
"Oh," she finally said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then Willow came out of nowhere and threatened me. With magic!" Harmony explained the incident in detail to her mistress. "I really hate Willow," she said as Dru gave the puppy some attention. He was getting hungry.  
  
"Naughty witch. We'll have to see to her punishment." Dru set the puppy back on the ground, then handed the ribbon to the pup's sire.  
  
Harmony walked beside the dark vampires, the two looking every bit as though they were taking their dog out for a walk. "What about Spike? I mean, can I change him?"  
  
Dru eyed the young childe, then reached under the wide ribbon circling her waist. She lifted her hand again; a dark green crystal was sitting in her palm. "There won't be a need, my lovely. We have all we need. But first, I must have my prize. The secret is in the strength."  
  
The crystal sparkled slightly under the lamps that lit the streets of Sunnydale. "Ok, what is your prize?"  
  
Dru smiled wickedly and caressed the powerful item in her hand. "Pure. The Pure energy will flip the switch."  
  
"Where do we get it?" Harmony asked as they strode through Sunnydale.  
  
"The Slayer."  
  
"Oh, great." Harmony frowned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Anya lead the group, walking hand in hand. Buffy and Dawn followed with Faith and Tara bringing up the rear. They followed the route Buffy used generally, knowing Spike would likely use a similar route to patrol with Willow. It was quiet for the downtown area; even The Bronze was too dead for the vampires.  
  
As they headed towards the hospital, one of the last stops on her nightly patrol, two sensations came at her.  
  
One was Spike up ahead. He was headed in their direction. The other was to her left, further away. She only caught it for a moment but knew it was strong. Similar to the vampire warning she'd gotten from Spike before their changes.  
  
Unfortunately, Buffy was smart enough to know that the sensation meant someone from the same line as Spike had to be in town, which brought her back to her earlier worry: Drusilla.  
  
Things were not shaping up favorably.  
  
"You ok?" she heard.  
  
Dawn was giving her a worried look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy lied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, just some thinking." She smiled at her sister, then looked ahead of her. "I think Spike and Willow are just up ahead," she informed the group.  
  
Moments later Willow's long skirt and Spike's duster were seen silhouetted against the streetlights.  
  
"Well?" Faith asked Spike when they all met in the center of the sidewalk.  
  
Willow looked up at Spike, wondering what he'd say.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he decided. "Saw Harm. Looks like her tastes in meals have gotten pickier."  
  
"Harmony?" Buffy stifled a giggle. "I'm sorry, it's just.Harmony?"  
  
"It's not funny, Buff. She was taking a baby, or at least trying to, right out of the nursery," Willow explained, still a put off by the whole idea.  
  
"What, like the Mayor tried to have done?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. Well, no. She just walked in dressed like a nurse and only took one. Not four." The redhead looked back at Spike again. If he didn't say something, she would.  
  
"Something else, too, Buffy," Spike said, looking serious. "I think she's running with Dru." He watched her face.  
  
Xander jumped in. "Drusilla? As in the loony undead?"  
  
"S'the one," Spike confirmed. "The worst part-"  
  
"There's a worst part?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike tried to smile reassuringly. Unfortunately, it didn't work. "I think Dru's adopted her."  
  
"Adopted?" Faith and Dawn both asked.  
  
Anya looked back. "Yes. Vampires, only childer, can be adopted into clans, or specific lines. Most vampires don't tend to do this because then the childe has the traits of two sires. They can get fairly powerful quite quickly, and are often difficult to control."  
  
Everyone stared at her. "What?"  
  
"You know about it then?" Spike asked. Anya nodded quietly. "How much?"  
  
"You mean that that's how you became Angel's childe after Dru turned you?" she said, almost too quickly. She knew this 'tact' thing everyone kept telling her about was not her strong suit, so she resorted to speaking quickly in the hopes that only the one she wanted to hear the words would. It didn't work.  
  
"So that's how.." Willow started. "Sorry," she said to Spike.  
  
"S'ok. Had to do with Dru more than me. Supposed to have told me a few things and didn't. Punishment for her was to take me as his adopted childe. Part of the reason she always tried to get him back. Win back his approval." He looked back at all of them. No one said a word, just let him speak. "I didn't care. S'long as I could stay with Dru, it didn't matter." He began walking and they followed. "It was after he told me about you." He looked at Buffy, who walked beside him.  
  
Buffy watched him. She hurt more for him than anything else. Somehow this was a shame to him. Not that he'd ever tell anyone why.  
  
"Or the Slayer, rather. That an' Akoshta.and a few rules we follow. Things that Dru had neglected to tell me. He decided she made a bad sire, and he took me away from her. Thing was, Dru didn't really understand it all then. She might not have a grasp on it now any better. Harmony probably has no idea what she's capable of. If she did, she wouldn't have given up so easily."  
  
Buffy stayed quiet. He'd confessed, in more ways than one. She had to at least admit she had suspicions. "Spike?"  
  
He looked back at her. She was staring ahead, then looked up at him. "Yeah, luv?"  
  
She took a breath. "I thought Dru might be the one. The one who thrashed the pet store."  
  
The Scoobs were still quiet. They were heading back towards the residential part of town and home.  
  
"Probably was."  
  
"I'm going to have to kill her."  
  
Spike said nothing. They walked on past the last store and across another cemetery. They seemed to be at the edge of every major area in town.  
  
"I know."  
  
*************************************** **************************************  
  
The reason this one took awhile was I had to figure out how to fit a few pieces together and make the conversations smooth. Hope it's ok. 


	8. Outings

**** Roll call people. Are you reading? Do you review? There's this button at the bottom that is just for that. Use it! LoL.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Auththor: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outings  
  
The silent warriors of the night walked on through the small burg plagued with things that very few people knew existed. In their very midst, witches, werewolves, vampires and Slayers came and went. They'd broken their own rules, made up a few, and rebuilt into a society that helped them fight.  
  
But when they walked through their town, they felt normal and saw home. A place where friends were near, home was only a short walk away, and life was strange, but familiar.  
  
From a glance they were kids. Some a bit younger, some a bit older. Female and male. Possibly family, but there were few similarities that could be called genetic. From flaming red hair to bleached blonde, small and slender to tall and broad.  
  
Willow looked ahead at the crossroads. She and Tara lived a block away. "This is where we get off." She announced.  
  
They slowed and walked to the sidewalk's junction with the other street. Buffy waved at her friends as they walked on alone. "Be careful, and call if you find anything."  
  
"Ok," the ladies called back before continuing.  
  
Xander and Anya parted from the group a few blocks further down. There were no arrangements for a meeting, but everyone knew how to get in touch if the need arose. Another rule of thumb for the group was to gather at the Magic Box in times of crisis.  
  
The foursome remaining walked the short distance to Revello Drive and were home in minutes.  
  
Buffy pocketed her key after opening the door. "Dawn, you better head on up and get ready for bed."  
  
The teen walked in and placed her water pistol on the weapons chest. "Ok, Buffy." She walked up and gave her sister a hug. "G'night."  
  
Buffy was a little surprised, then returned the embrace.  
  
Faith settled herself into one of the arm chairs, "Night, kid."  
  
Spike flopped onto the couch. "Sleep well, Bit."  
  
Dawn let go of Buffy and smiled at them all in turn. "Night." She went up the stairs leaving the two Slayers and Spike alone.  
  
Buffy sat on the couch next to Spike. "So," she looked at him, "where do you think she is?"  
  
"Dru?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"My best guess woulda been the factory. Red and I checked it out tonight. No one's been there for awhile, 'cept you two." He pointed at the two slayers.  
  
"So you knew?" Buffy asked, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"What? That you'd checked it out? Yeah, but I would have, too. It's prime vamp real-estate."  
  
Faith looked disgusted. "I've lived in some dives before, but that place is too raunchy. Even for me."  
  
Spike eyed her. "Wasn't so bad then. Cleaner at least."  
  
Buffy didn't need comparative living for Slayers and vamps laid out for her. She needed to know where Dru was. They'd combed the town from one end to the other. The only place they'd even come close to finding the baddies who'd killed Mr. Kemper and destroyed his shop was at the hospital. "There has to be someplace we're not considering."  
  
"Well, I checked the crypt, the factory's covered.." Faith looked at the ceiling, then back at the blondes. "What about the zoo? With the whole animal thing going on.."  
  
"You may have a good idea there, Faith." Buffy sat forward.  
  
"There's a set of caves out there." Spike tried to remember. "Think it's on the southern edges, just outside of the lion's keep."  
  
Buffy looked at the clock. It was too late to go now. "Well, Dawn doesn't start classes until Tuesday, and my first class isn't until 3:00. Maybe we could go check it out tomorrow morning."  
  
"I can do it," Faith offered.  
  
"And put off the joy of job hunting?" Buffy smiled at Faith.  
  
"Oh yeah." Faith frowned.  
  
"Actually, Buffy, I think I better go. You need to check and make sure Ripper has all your classes taken care of," Spike reminded her.  
  
Faith smiled. They both had annoying things to do.  
  
Buffy pouted. "But I wanted to see the monkeys."  
  
He chuckled. "Some other time."  
  
"Fine." Buffy got up and went into the kitchen. "Anyone want a drink?" She asked, then saw the flashing light on the answering machine. She pressed the 'playback calls' button before anyone answered.  
  
Over the speaker, a muffled voice came. "Damnable machines.ah, Buffy. Audrey and Jackson were able to find some information on Faith. It seems she was released through channels I am yet to completely understand. The Council's reach is a bit further than I understood. Her record is expunged. That is, she has no criminal record as of two days ago. I believe, for now, she should remain with you. I am planning to send one of the young Watchers, possibly Richard, shortly."  
  
Faith looked up at that. "Another Watcher?"  
  
Giles's voice continued. "Please gauge whether she is able to take on her responsibilities and contact me." He cleared his throat. "And, Faith, I truly hope you will take advantage of your situation. Good luck to you all." The message ended with a quiet beep.  
  
Buffy turned back to see Faith. "Looks like you're legal at least."  
  
Faith's face was unemotional. "Yeah." She looked around the room quickly, then pushed herself up off of the chair. "Look, I'm gonna head to bed. Long day of pavement pounding tomorrow."  
  
The blondes watched her make a quick exit. "See you tomorrow," Buffy called as the basement door shut.  
  
"Yeah," was Faith's response from behind the closed door.  
  
Buffy got a beer for Spike and a glass of water for herself. "I guess it's sinking in," she said when she walked back into the living room and handed Spike his beer.  
  
Spike looked at the cold beer in his hand. He hadn't asked for it, but he happily popped the top. "Her freedom?"  
  
"I think so." She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Its gotta be scary, having a second chance like that."  
  
Spike looked at her. Sometimes she just plain forgot who he'd been; either that or it didn't matter anymore. "I'm sure it is."  
  
They sat on the couch together, as normal as any other two people in love. Soon, the couple went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her darkened bedroom to find what had woken her. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at the wall across from her. Noises no sister should have to hear another sister making were coming from the other side, through another wall.  
  
"Earplugs. I need earplugs." She grumbled at the ceiling as she lay back down.  
  
She grabbed the unused pillow beside her and threw it over her head when a male voice began growling. "Really. Big. Earplugs."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Summers?" an obese woman called from behind a partition in the room.  
  
Several other students milled around the room, hoping their name would be called next. The room was bland and no time had been taken to make it comfortable. Here, comfort only came when your scholarship was confirmed, or your grant was recognized, or when you had the cash to pay outright.  
  
The woman looked over the crowd of faces. "Miss Buffy Summers?"  
  
Buffy sat in one of the chairs against the wall. She'd been awake early that morning and decided she'd get this part of her day out of the way, but had still waited more than 2 hours.  
  
She pulled her brightly colored canvas satchel over her head and one shoulder so the strap lay across her chest. A must for every college girl for carrying books and other campus necessities.  
  
"Here," she called and made her way through the throng of students. "I'm here. Buffy." She waved her hand and stepped up to the partition. She smiled, a bit winded. "Buffy Summers."  
  
The woman riffled through a folder with 'Summers, Buffy A.' clearly marked. "It seems all of your classes are in order and paid in full. The grant has been cancelled and given to another student."  
  
"Good." Buffy nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Summers." The woman closed the folder and set it aside before pulling out another. "Sandra Mitchell," the woman called out over Buffy's head.  
  
Buffy maneuvered her way back through the room and headed out to the campus grounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike pushed the cobwebs out of the way and walked deeper into the cave. "You comin', Dawn?"  
  
The teen followed him. "Right here."  
  
Spike looked over his shoulder to see her covered in dust. "Next time, don't bother with the crawl spaces. A vampire wouldn't."  
  
"Got it." She tried to brush the dirt off of her pants and shirt. "Are you smelling anything, or whatever you're doing?"  
  
"Smellin', mostly feeling. Like sis does." Only Spike neither felt, nor smelled anything. "She's not 'ere, though."  
  
Dawn looked back the way they'd come in. The mouth of the cave was pretty far back. "Are you sure?"  
  
Spike looked harder into the cave, letting his eyes turn golden. What he saw was animal leavings, old bones of tiny rodents and small nests from the creatures that inhabited the dark recesses of this natural dwelling when the need came. "Nothing demonic."  
  
"Oh." Dawn sighed. She'd been annoyed as heck this morning, waking up tired and grouchy. But when Spike told her Faith and Buffy had things to do and invited her to help him stake out a cave, she went from frazzled to excited and jumped at the chance.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get you home so you can clean up." He led them through the tunnels of the cave back into the daylight and to the motorcycle parked with the cars of visitors to the zoo.  
  
Dawn picked up her helmet but before putting it on took a look at the reflection in the sideview mirrors and used her fingers to comb through her hair. "I need to stop at a store on the way back."  
  
Spike straddled the bike and looked at Dawn seriously. No one, not even he, had forgotten her problem with overly sticky fingers.  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her. "Don't worry, I brought money. As Anya would say, 'in exchange for goods and/or services'."  
  
"Alright." Spike nodded, then put on the black helmet Buffy insisted he wear. Dawn climbed on the bike behind him and secured her red helmet.  
  
Spike started the engine, then turned back. "Where we headed?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Anyplace that sells earplugs."  
  
"Earplugs? Why do you.." It only took him a moment to figure it out.  
  
Dawn giggled.  
  
"Oh bloody hell."  
  
Dawn held on tight as he skidded out of the parking lot and towards town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith walked into the fast food restaurant Buffy had suggested. She remembered the place had killer burgers, and free food usually came with a job in places like this. She looked over the dining room and then walked to the unmanned counter.  
  
A moment later a woman dressed in the worst fast food uniform Faith had ever seen walked up. She had blonde hair and a thick stomach, one probably from this food. Her face looked happy, but greasy. She had bags hanging from under her eyes, and her skin was wrinkled too deeply for a person who in all other ways looked to be 30 at most.  
  
The brunette Slayer's eyes went wide and she was speechless.  
  
"Can I help you?" the woman in orange and white asked.  
  
Faith thought that question over. She'd come here to fill out an application. To get a job. She looked over the woman again. She wore a button proudly stating she'd been working for The Doublemeat Palace for five years.  
  
Faith looked back at the woman's face, and into her tired eyes. "I think I changed my mind." She turned around and walked back down the sidewalk. There had to be something better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara sat outside, enjoying the sun of another California day. She knew her friends didn't really get why these days were so nice. Not hot, just warm. A nice breeze and not a cloud in the sky. This was what she thought every day would be like in California. Of course it wasn't, but today it was.  
  
She looked around the familiar campus of the university. People she knew walked by on occasion. She waved and smiled. Sometimes they were people she knew well, and they'd talk about what their summers had been like.  
  
Several asked where Willow was. She was also taking the class on Neo- theological Comparisons, but had to run a few errands on campus first.  
  
For now she was alone, sitting on the bench and just enjoying the day.  
  
"Tara!" Buffy walked up the path towards her.  
  
"Hi, Buffy. I thought your class was this afternoon?"  
  
"It is. Had some last minute registration stuff to do." Buffy held the strap of her satchel. "Where's Willow?"  
  
"She's coming. She had last minute stuff, too. Do we have a plan yet? For Dru and Harmony?"  
  
"No. Spike's checking out a cave with Dawn, so maybe later. For now, we're sort of.without plan of attack."  
  
Tara smiled warmly. "It's nice. Dawn, I mean. Helping."  
  
"Yeah. She was really glad, too. Although checking out the caves? Not high on my 'Slayer fun' list."  
  
Tara giggled short and light.  
  
Buffy looked around. "Well, I better get going. Faith is supposed to be job hunting. Ten to one she's already back, eating me out of house and home."  
  
"I don't know. I think she may just try." Tara squinted as she looked up at Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Hope you're right." She adjusted the strap on her shoulder. "See you later."  
  
Tara gave Buffy a short wave as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith walked out of another clothing store. She'd filled out four applications so far, all for stores that sold clothes she wouldn't be caught dead in. Her own outfit of a black sleeveless tee shirt and leather pants stating that quite clearly to each of the well dressed women who'd given her the applications.  
  
This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
She looked at the newspaper she now carried and read the last ads she'd circled as possible places to work. "Body Shop" was the next one. She walked past the coffee shop and a drug store and stopped in front of the address given, a wide smile spreading on her face.  
  
In the window, a silver unisex mannequin wore a leather vest and had a Celtic knot faux-tattoo on its upper arm. Beside it was a black mannequin with leather pants and a concert tee shirt on with a green head whose red eyes were bugging out. Another part of the display was a cardboard man with black and red streaked hair. This display was obviously for the sole purpose of showing off body jewelry. From his nose to his ears to his eyebrow and navel there was jewelry.  
  
Faith looked back at the address then up at the sign over the store. In purple letters against a maroon background, "Body Shop" was clearly marked. She smiled and entered, feeling she had a good chance of going home with a job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander sat on the curb eating his sandwich. His crew was working on renovations to a newly bought store. They were rebuilding most of the inside.  
  
He saw Faith across the street looking at the shop Anya went to for some of her more interesting 'costumes.' Spike was a frequent visitor as well, although his reason was often more innocent. Xander joked with him endlessly because he bought his black tee shirts there. Apparently just because he only wore one outfit didn't mean he wasn't picky about it.  
  
The only other place he liked to get them from was some place in France, which Xander still thought was ridiculous.  
  
Spike had been by earlier with some rather strange questions, to which Xander was sworn to secrecy. Much like what Xander liked to call, 'the talk'. Which, no matter what, he would never let the peroxide blonde live down for as long as either of them lived.  
  
He watched Faith double check the paper she was carrying then go in. He smiled as he swallowed his last bite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?" Dawn walked through the store filled with tools and building materials. She stood beside Spike. He was at the counter of the construction store. The man behind the counter was filling out a slip.  
  
"Did you want that delivered?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, mate." Spike jotted down the address. "Tomorrow, in the morning if ya can manage."  
  
The man checked his paperwork while Dawned eyed them both curiously.  
  
"Should be alright." He handed a slip of paper to Spike.  
  
"Thanks." He pocketed the receipt for his purchase and walked out of the store with Dawn close behind.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
He grimaced. "S'bout those bleeding earplugs."  
  
Dawn looked at the small bag in her hand. "Huh?"  
  
He didn't answer. It'd been pure luck, running into Xander on the job. When Dawn went into the shop that he personally thought had the best clothes in town, he had asked Xander for a few ideas for soundproofing. It only took about ten minutes to get the construction worker to stop laughing before Spike got some sound--excuse the pun--ideas.  
  
Wouldn't be much work involved, and, with the house to himself tomorrow, he should have no problem getting it done with little disruption. The only person that might be there was Faith, and if worse came to worst, he could get her to pitch in.  
  
Dawn followed him quietly, deciding that the less she knew about her sister's sex life, the better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony came from the tunnel and greeted Sweets happily. She held her arms high, her hands filled with shopping bags, leaned down and made baby faces at the leaping vamped pup. "Mommy's home."  
  
Dru squealed giddily. "What did you bring for your mummy?"  
  
Harmony raised herself back up and carried the bags she'd taken from stores over to Dru by the bed.  
  
She'd forgotten one of the reasons Sunnydale was so perfect for vampires: the underground tunnels. They granted access to nearly any part of town, and although they were smelly and sometimes disgusting, it was better than being cooped up all day. She brought the bags to the bed and set them down before emptying one that said The Magic Box.  
  
It hadn't been hard to get what was needed. The stock was all downstairs, everything from eye of newt to chicken feet. Bags were in boxes and there were shelves of powders and roots. "Is that it? Did I get everything?"  
  
Drusilla moved the items around on the bed. She ran her fingers over the small baggies of sand and leaves. "It's all here." She looked back at her childe. "Now all we need is the blood. Pure."  
  
Harmony dreaded this part. "Right. The Slayer." She picked up a large pink bag and pulled out a large comforter. "I don't know why everything we do has to involve her. I mean, that was Spike's big hang up, and look at him now." She unfolded the comforter once and studied the white unicorns prancing over the blue sky scattered with rainbows and clouds.  
  
Dru turned on her and pushed her against the hard cavern wall.  
  
Harmony gripped the edge of her newly stolen blanket. "Ouch." She shut her eyes, then peeked out of one. "What did I say?"  
  
Dru looked into her. "You should not question mummy." Her grip didn't loosen. The master vampiress held her childe tight against the wall. "The Queen bee keeps all the honey to herself. Sweet nectar. We need it to go."  
  
Harmony twisted her brow. "Go?"  
  
Now Dru did loosen her grip and let Harmony settle her feet on the ground. "Yes. The Lord of Seers told me how. I can fix it all. If she hadn't, then she wouldn't."  
  
Harmony listened closely now. Dru was saying more about why they were here, but it had to do with more of her imaginary helpers. Pixies, stars, King of Cups, and now a Lord of Seers. "So we're going to stop Buffy from doing something?"  
  
"We will change it all. The Slayer will die." Dru let her free. Harmony didn't move.  
  
"And that will fix Spike?"  
  
She didn't get any answer, just Dru dancing to a slow song no one else could hear. Her arms moved gracefully as she swayed to whatever classical tune ran through her head.  
  
Harmony walked carefully past her and to the bags of other things she'd pilfered from the basements of different stores. She was really glad she'd remembered the route through the tunnels to 'Body Shop.' She pulled out six black cotton shirts. He always needed several, they always seemed to get torn or otherwise destroyed.  
  
*************************************** ***************************************  
  
Now, stand. Be counted. I'm really in need of feedback people. I mean, does it suck this bad? 


	9. Outings pt. 2

****Thanks Guys. I needed that! Now, for those of you nasty people who leave no review. I hex your screens, making it impossible for you to read any more of this story. MWAHAHAHA.  
  
Ok. not really, but I scared you for a minute there didn't I? Oh, claudia. you are on the right track hun. But sadly, no wishing will take place. At least not that kind.  
  
A/N: This is a second posting. A funny typo popped up. One easily read over, but fixed now.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outings pt. 2  
  
"And this one I had done last year." Faith pointed to the tattoo on her arm.  
  
The man with bright green hair stood behind the counter smiling past the lip ring in his lower lip. The nameplate on his shirt said Zeek, and he looked about 25. His big brown eyes flashed with interest in her.  
  
Faith knew the look, but also knew this one was harmless. Just taking a look. "Oh, and I had my nose done, but it was a. a problem with my other. hobbies." Remembering a fight pre-Sunnydale when a vampire punched her squarely in the nose. The piercing tore, but not completely through. She was healed in a day, but soon lost the nose ring after deciding she didn't want to see how long it would take for her to heal if it got completely torn out.  
  
"Yeah, what other hobbies?" the man leaned across the counter.  
  
Oh yeah, this was an interview. Man, she shoulda taken a class or something. Hobbies, that was one of those things they asked on the application. What the heck did she write? Boxing? Yeah, that was it.  
  
"Boxing?" He looked down at the paper she'd filled out. "I've seen a few of those female matches on ESPN," he lied. He'd heard about them on short reports between shows. But he thought she might be the one for the job and feigning a little interest never hurt with a pretty girl.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, it's just for fun. I need something steady, and this place is perfect for me," she said, her arms wide looking around the store.  
  
The walls were overlapping wood planks painted black. The ceiling was covered with black tiles, mirrors thrown in intermittently. She figured cameras were behind them.  
  
There were three lines of shelves with sunglasses, logo tee shirts, notebooks with wildly designed covers, purses and hats. At the far end of the store were racks full of clothing. Some were more unusual, some erotic, some just plain punk. Along the walls, spokes jutted out holding even more clothing, purses and backpacks. At the front of the store beside the door were cases of jewelry for ears and other areas of the body.  
  
The counter itself was a blacktop case with a glass front, allowing more merchandise to be seen. Inside were lighters and faux-tattoos.  
  
Zeek smiled and jotted a few things down on her application, then looked up. "Well, when can you start, Faith?" She grinned from ear to ear. "Seriously?"  
  
"Sure. You've never been in trouble, you know about most of the stuff here.no experience, but you look like you can handle yourself."  
  
"Well great." Faith's smile quirked. She hadn't really expected to find anything, especially something she really might like to do. "I can start whenever. Today if you want."  
  
He chuckled. "I think we'll start you up tomorrow. I need someone from open to 4:00. The kid who used to work that starts back at school tomorrow."  
  
"Sure." Faith passed her hand in front of her. "Sounds great." She looked at him more seriously. "When do we open?"  
  
"Ten. You'd need to be here by nine-thirty. I'll open with you the first few weeks. Then we'll get you approved for a key and you can go it alone."  
  
"Alone?" Faith was confused.  
  
Zeek pushed the pen behind his hear. "Yeah. Second key. You did know this was for a management position didn't you?"  
  
Faith shook her head slowly.  
  
"Well look. You can try it out. If you hate it, no hard feelings. But I really need someone to help out." He looked at her seriously. Maybe waiting until the last minute to put the ad in was a bad idea.  
  
Faith looked around the store again. Big Brother watched from behind the mirrors. Maybe that was a sign. She really needed some help keeping her in place. After all, she would have ripped this place off three years ago, just for the fun. She looked back at Zeek. "Ok. I'll give it a shot."  
  
"Great." He smiled. "OK. Just wait one second, and I'll get you your uniform." He stood up and walked to the back door.  
  
"Uniform?" She asked. He wasn't wearing a uniform. She paled. "Oh god.".  
  
Zeek came back out with a temporary nameplate with "Faith" written in. He handed it to her. "I love that joke."  
  
She gave him a not-so-happy smile. "Yeah. That was fun. Let's not do it again." She took the nameplate.  
  
"You'll get an official one after thirty days. Company policy." She shrugged.  
  
She looked at it and ran her fingers over the letters. "Cool." She looked up at him. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"9:30."  
  
"Right," she agreed and walked out, still mesmerized by her 'uniform.' She walked into the last part of her day. "I really did it." She smiled and headed back down the street to the Summers house, her head held high. Maybe she could do this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked in the front door. "Dawn? Spike? Anyone home?"  
  
No one answered her, so she headed up the stairs. She went into the study and to her shelves of books, now filled with not only her minor collection, but Spike's as well.  
  
She passed her fingers over titles until she came upon her books for today's class, then dropped them into her satchel. Next she picked out some pens and pencils along with a notebook.  
  
She sighed. "Back to school, Buffy." It'd been awhile since she'd sat through a lecture, and she was excited about it, but scared. What if all her brain cells were broken? It could happen.  
  
No. She could do it. It wouldn't be like the day Willow and Tara tried taking her to class. For one, no geeks to contend with. She'd just have to find her groove. Her niche in the classes. No problem. She sighed again.  
  
"I'm doomed." She walked back down the stairs and towards the bus stop on the route to the college.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell in the magic store rang as Dawn walked in. "Hi, Anya." She came down the step and to the counter, placing her purse on its top. "What should I start with today? Dusting? Sweeping.spell casting?"  
  
Anya walked from the shelves that separated the main store from the research table. "Very funny, Dawn. You know Buffy would kill me, then you, if I let you do spells. I believe your first idea was a more appropriate one. Sweeping." Anya whisked through the store placing items on shelves so that more merchandise could be displayed.  
  
"Ugh." Dawn made a grimace than walked behind the counter to stow her purse. She shuffled to the closet and retrieved the broom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith walked up Revello just as Spike rode by. He stopped and took off his helmet. "Hey there. Any luck today?" He turned off the motor and pushed the bike the last few feet to the curb in front of his home.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I got a job at a store. 'Body Shop.' Do you know it?"  
  
"Know it? It's brilliant!" he exclaimed to her and parked the bike. They walked up the drive and Spike took out his key then unlocked the door. "Always get my shirts there."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Faith walked in behind him.  
  
He nodded and closed the door.  
  
"So what did you and Dawn find?" She looked around the room. "And where is the kid anyway?"  
  
"Workin' at Anya's store. Bit of restitution. As for finding, nothing."  
  
He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a cola. Faith sat on the armchair she'd all but claimed as her regular seat and called to him. "Can I have one, too?"  
  
Spike grabbed a second can and went back into the living room. He sat on the couch and handed her the drink. She looked at it curiously. "Cola?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "S'not as bad as I thought it was."  
  
"Oh." She looked at the can again, then opened it and drank.  
  
He smiled and took a drink as well. "So, ahh, how long will you be gone tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike knew she'd appreciate the reason and told her his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander packed away his tools and closed the large toolbox.  
  
"Xander," a large man with black hair said from the other side of the gutted store.  
  
Xander took off his hard hat and wiped his brow. "Yeah?"  
  
The large man walked up. He had sweated profusely and his clothes were drenched. His coveralls were coated in dust and dirt, but he smiled with white teeth. "I just wanted to thank you. We really needed the extra money this month."  
  
Xander waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Dave. With this time between jobs, we all can use the money." Xander bent down and picked up the toolbox. "Besides, today was the last day. Tomorrow we start on that mall."  
  
"I know, but for some of us, well.two or three days without pay can mean a lot." He wiped at his face. "Just wanted to thank you."  
  
"No problem." Xander locked the store's door and pocketed the key. He walked out to the truck the company let him use when they weren't on site and hefted his toolbox into the bed.  
  
Another man came up to him. "So we're done here?"  
  
Xander turned and saw the shaggy headed blonde. "Yeah. Tomorrow it's back to the regular grind."  
  
"Oh well. Was good while it lasted," the man said, then looked up at Xander. "You ought to think of starting your own company. I know we'd all rather work for you than the Sunnydale Construction Company."  
  
"Nah. I think I'll leave the business stuff to the old 'ball and chain'."  
  
The man shrugged. "Didn't hurt asking." He walked away.  
  
Xander climbed into the truck. He really could start his own business. The guys he let in on the side projects were good, and he knew they'd work as hard as he did.  
  
He turned over the engine and decided to mull the idea around for awhile. See if it seemed good in a week or so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow sat under a tree reading as she waited for Tara to come out of her second class. The sun was beginning to set, but it was still very light as the sun headed down to the horizon. The sound of students milling around in different areas of the courtyard buzzed around her, giving the already familiar scene a fun and soothing air at the same time.  
  
Willow had gone to the library after this morning's class and easily found what she wanted. Then she'd decided it was so pretty outside that she'd just wait for Tara to get done with her Art History class. Tara had taken a similar class before, but this one was supposed to cover another period, and Buffy had signed up as well.  
  
The redhead turned yet another page in "Irving's Book of Demon Traits and Aspects, Vol. 35.", still looking for an answer to Buffy's and Spike's new symptom, also known as 'getting all golden eyed.'  
  
Willow read silently, letting the time pass over her and took in the information freely given by the pages. She twisted her hair between her fingers slowly, absentmindedly, then her mouth opened. "OOH!" She looked around her, wishing Tara were there. Or Buffy. Then she read on.  
  
"In some species this is dormant, and can only be reached during a ritual or during dimensional shifts. These shifts are often created to contact or transport one or more individuals. In such cases, it has been known in observation that fighting against the shift is impossible, only resulting in death." Willow frowned. "In cases studied, the demons that have gone have yet to be seen again. The accounts of where they have gone, or why they have not come back are unknown." Her forehead knotted. "The species affected by this are: Ermsted, K'shtol, Remdof, and often Zoktormille. Demons immune to such things are: Chaos, D'stol, Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik, Bazoer, Vampire and Multor."  
  
Willow read the last part again. "Damn. Thought I had it."  
  
Had what, sweetie?" Tara appeared with Buffy.  
  
"Oh, hey guys." Willow looked nervous and breathed a little too fast. She was upset.  
  
Tara crouched next to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up, Wills?" Buffy sat next to her friend.  
  
Willow shook her head and held the book to her chest. "Nothing. I thought I found out why you and Spike are part 'Grrrr.', but vampires are out. I know you guys aren't but, I mean."  
  
"I get it," Buffy said. "With the Pure and T'mure hanging around in us somewhere it doesn't work."  
  
"Yeah, and from what you guys could tell us, that seems to be the case."  
  
Tara gave Willow a soft smile. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."  
  
"Yeah. Spike and I have some patrol plans. Or at least we might if he found anything today." Buffy looked at the sky. "Speaking of which," Buffy stood, "I better get home."  
  
"Us, too." Willow gathered her things and got up.  
  
"We'll keep looking tonight, but call us if you need some extra help. Ok?" Tara said.  
  
"Ok." Buffy smiled and left. Willow walked with Tara in the same direction, but their pace was leisurely, unlike Buffy who was now far ahead of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the second time that day, Buffy walked into her home. "Dawn? Spike?"  
  
Faith came out of the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Buffy took a moment to let that fact alone sink in. "Hey, Faith. How'd it go?"  
  
"Great. I'm now of the employed. You?" Faith flopped into her chair.  
  
Buffy set her bag down next to the coat tree by the door. "Class was.well it was strange, but I think I may actually understand it. Or, half of it," she said with a twisted brow, then her face lightened. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
Spike came down the stairs. He smiled at her knowingly. "How was school, luv?" Then he thought about his words. "Suddenly I feel like I'm truly robbin' the cradle."  
  
"And really, how many people can use that phrase and have more than a double meaning?" Faith looked back at him.  
  
Spike pointed at Faith as he walked beside Buffy who was seated on the couch. "I let Harris get away with that. Don't know if I hate you enough to let you. Might want to watch it." He stared at her, then cracked a smile.  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
Spike sat next to Buffy. "How was the lecture, luv?"  
  
"Ok. Interesting." She shrugged. "I'm hungry, though. Do we have food, and again.where's Dawn?"  
  
"We have pizza, and Dawn's still working with Anya. Called to ask if she could stay late. Something Anya has planned."  
  
"Oh yeah? What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok." Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Ok?!?" Anya jumped up from her seat at the research table.  
  
The store was closed, and she'd been excited all day to let Dawn know her debt was finally paid off. Not only that, she'd done very well as an employee, and Anya was offering her something every man, woman, and child should want, payment for their work. "How can you just say ok?"  
  
"Did you want me to say no?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
"What? No." Anya looked at her as though her hair had suddenly turned orange. "I thought you would be excited. It's gainful employment. A must in this, the U.S of A."  
  
Dawn giggled and put her hand on Anya's shoulder. "I wanted you to realize I wasn't a kid, not put me in the over-30 slot." She shook her head. "I don't need a full time job." She smiled. " "A part time job, after school.like every other day. Cool?"  
  
Anya thought about it. "And Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah. Saturday, too. But I'm off by 4:00."  
  
Anya held her hand out and Dawn took it. "Deal," they said simultaneously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dru sat on the edge of the bed now covered in the unicorn blanket. She cradled the crystal, humming to it sweetly.  
  
Harmony laid out her clothes, trying to decide which outfit would suit her best for the night. "I don't know. I think the pink goes with my complexion, but it's hard to tell now. I mean, no mirrors." She held up a pink blouse. "What do you think?"  
  
Dru looked up from the magical item in her grasp. "I see water on your face." Then she looked back at the crystal.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" She watched her sire, then shrugged. "Maybe the black. Then we can match." She held up the gauzy material, then picked up a black tank top. "Yeah. That works."  
  
"Soon you'll have a home. We'll all play with the people and the blood," Dru spoke to the crystal.  
  
Harmony changed and picked up the perfume bottle. Dru clicked her tongue. "Not tonight." She wagged her finger slowly at Harmony. "No trace. We must be silent." She brought her finger to her lips. "Ssshhhh."  
  
Harmony set the perfume down. "Is it time to go yet? The sun set."  
  
Drusilla looked at the crumbled ceiling of rock above her. "I see the stars." She stood up and walked to the tunnels.  
  
********************************** ******************************************  
  
If you like the story, check out my art at http://www.geocities.com/kaylorin90/Akoshtapage.html for this series. 


	10. Misunderstood

**** I had to throw one of these in. Just to have a fun Faith moment. I kinda liked her, you know, before she went wacko on the Scoobs. So here we go. Thank you Dreamzone. You're not supposed to know, cuz it's a secret. Shh.  
  
A/N: On my site there is an Akoshta page. http://www.geocities.com/kaylorin90/Akoshtapage.html  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misunderstood  
  
Buffy came down the stairs wearing a long sleeved blouse and black jeans. Her boots had a two-inch heel and a stiff toe. She walked through the downstairs into the kitchen to find Dawn nearly finished with the dishes. Spike sat at the counter finishing his pizza, and Faith stood next to Dawn, placing the dishes in the drying rack. Buffy couldn't help but wonder for a minute how this had all happened.  
  
Four years ago, two of these people were her enemies and one was not even here. Then, three years ago, she received a very chipped vampire. A year later, a very real sister. Now she had a tamed rogue Slayer. All here, in her kitchen, looking like they did this every night. She smiled and walked in. "You almost done, Dawn?"  
  
"Yup. Last glass," she said as she handed it to Faith.  
  
Faith set the glass in the rack and dried her hands on one of the dishtowels. "Are we patrolling?" Faith asked.  
  
"I am, but someone still needs to stay with Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn was about to complain, then decided against it. After all, she'd dug her way through a cave with Spike and helped fight vampires, both within the last 24 hours.  
  
Spike looked over at Faith. "You mind staying? I think Buffy and I would manage better with the little extras we have."  
  
Faith shook her head. "It's cool. I probably ought to get a decent night's sleep anyway. Don't want to fall asleep on the job. Not the first day anyway," she grinned.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Ok. And, Dawn..."  
  
"I know.bed by ten. First day of school. Yadda, yadda, yadda," she said animatedly.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Good." She turned to Spike who took one last bite of his pizza before standing up.  
  
"Just let me get some weapons. Be right with ya." He walked out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony was a childe. Made by one vampire, adopted by another. Her first sire's line had a talent for hearing. Although all vampires had keen hearing by trait, her line was especially well endowed in this area.  
  
Which was why, when she walked through the tunnels during her earlier shopping trip, she'd heard a familiar voice and followed it past the trap door for "Body Shop" and to a store across the street above her.  
  
The voice belonged to Xander. She remembered him well, having been a friend of Cordy's when they'd started going out openly and when they broke up. Then the run-ins after her turning.  
  
She'd sat below the building and listened as the men all spoke highly about the guy she'd dismissed without a thought most of her life, both alive and undead.  
  
She'd gathered that from the conversations being had between hammering, the building would be empty after today, for a while at least. The sewer lead up just behind the store, and a window that could be easily broken sat in the brick wall next to the back door.  
  
She was at that window now, Dru standing behind her. With one hard swing of the piping the blonde found near a dumpster, she broke the glass and then crawled easily through, careful not to tear her red leather pants.  
  
In moments, Harmony swung open the back door, letting Drusilla gain entrance. Sweets came prancing in after her.  
  
Dru clasped her hands in front of her. "I can hear them here." She spun and looked about the room. "They 'ave come 'ere with us and to the shimmer."  
  
Harmony looked around the drab store. Empty shelves lined one wall, but other than that, no sign of this place's use was evident. The walls were a pale brown, as were the shelves. The floor was dusty and chips of wood were scattered across it. "Yeah," she said flatly.  
  
Dru didn't seem to notice or mind her unimpressed childe's reaction. Instead, she took the supplies from The Magic Box bag along with the paper she'd had with her for the last few days.  
  
On it were instructions written plainly so that anyone, novice or not, would be able to accomplish the task at hand. The last item brought out was the crystal she still kept hidden beneath the ribbon around her waist. She set all of the items on the ground carefully.  
  
"So now we what? Do a spell?" Harmony looked at Dru confused.  
  
"Ahh. Not tonight." Dru came to her slowly and moved her fingers slowly in front of the younger vampire.  
  
"Tonight you will learn."  
  
Harmony's eyes quickly glazed over, lost in the rhythm of the movement of the fingers pointing towards her eyes. "What will I learn?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Your power," Drusilla said, as her eyes seemed to link the two. "I have a gift to give you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy ran through the cemetery with a vampire close on her heels. "Spike!"  
  
He ran as well, trying to get away from the one chasing him. "Keep going!" He ran with her, never quite catching up to her, but still beside her.  
  
They were in his cemetery now. Familiar surroundings with how much they'd been through it. They easily leapt over tombstones and bushes, ran around crypts and statues, never quite getting out of reach of the fledglings chasing them.  
  
All at once they stopped and turned. The vampires giving chase had no time to stop their furious pace and ran right into the blondes, impaling themselves on the stakes held in wait. "Coordinated Staking, the newest Olympic event," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Don't know why you're so happy. You lost." He crossed his arms.  
  
"I did not lose. I got here first." She pointed at his crypt. Then looked at it wide eyed. "Spike?"  
  
He saw her face and turned to his old home. "I smell it, too."  
  
Buffy looked at him, pained. "Faith said she checked it out."  
  
"C'mon," he said, leading her into the upper level, pushing the door open slowly.  
  
They both opened up their senses, trying to feel the presence of the two vampiresses. The residuals of its occupancy were strong, but it was empty at the moment.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her. "Seems clear."  
  
Buffy nodded and they walked through the empty crypt, making their way through the trap door and into the lower level.  
  
The smell that had caught their attention was the perfume, along with an animal of the K-9 persuasion. Upon entering, the scents were forgotten, taking aback seat to the sight.  
  
Spike looked disgusted. "Bloody hell! Not those sodding unicorns!" He walked over to the bed and picked up the comforter, then tossed it back down and picked up one of the twenty or more tiny statues of the mythical creatures displayed proudly in stacked open boxes.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Oh my god. This is awful." She walked to a stuffed unicorn on the bed and picked it up. "At least I have taste in my stuffed toys."  
  
She took another look around while Spike inspected his former home. "I really hoped she was telling the truth." Buffy said with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
Spike stopped sifting through the recently acquired items. "Slayer?"  
  
Buffy looked from the stuffed toy to him. "Faith. She said she checked here. She couldn't have thought this is what you left the place looking like."  
  
"And if she did, we need to have a word," Spike said, trying to lighten the mood. Buffy wasn't amused.  
  
"Buffy, might not be that. Harm's quite the power shopper. This stuff doesn't look used. It looks brand spankin' new." He held up a glass figurine of one of the horned horses.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Spike, how much shopping could she do in broad daylight?"  
  
"Plenty." He walked further into the cave that served as the lower level of the crypt. Further than Buffy had gone. A few minutes went by as he walked her back through until they reached a junction. Buffy looked down the tunnel either way. "S'only the entrance here, luv. But you can get pretty much anywhere with little wear an' tear."  
  
Buffy looked back at him. "I knew there were tunnels, I just didn't think you accessed them from here."  
  
Spike gave her a half smile. "Not exactly an abundance of manholes in a cemetery. S'why I picked this crypt."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I'm still not convinced Faith didn't lie." Then her eyes went wide. "Dawn!!"  
  
Buffy turned and ran out the tunnels, then quickly made her way to the cemetery. Spike followed her, trying to keep up. Those tests said they were even. But there were times that he knew damn well that they weren't.  
  
She was obviously overreacting. Faith might not have even seen the lower level. Most people passed over the trap door, not giving it a second look.  
  
But then again, maybe she had. She'd arrived at the same time as the vampires. It was a possibility. If she had seen it, or Dru, she hadn't said anything. Not a word. And she was with Dawn.  
  
He picked up his pace, now running beside Buffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith did a final sweep through the house to be sure the doors were locked and it was moderately cleaned up. After checking on Dawn and finding her asleep, she headed down into the basement.  
  
She set out some clothes for the following day and changed into an oversized tee shirt before climbing into bed.  
  
No sooner had her head hit the pillow then she heard pounding at the door.  
  
Faith jumped out of the bed and ran up the stairs of the basement, pausing only to grab the stake she kept on the shelves across from her bed. She jumped through the door and ran towards the front door, right into Buffy. Her stake fell from her hand from the impact and both Slayers fell onto their backs.  
  
"What the." Faith rubbed her forehead and sat up staring at Buffy who was also massaging her head. "What's going on?"  
  
Buffy stared at her. She was dressed for bed. "Where-where's Dawn?" she asked her.  
  
"I'm right here," a voice called from the stairs Spike was standing beside. The women gathered themselves up and went into the living room. Dawn stood on the bottom step.  
  
Spike took a quick look at Dawn. She seemed fine.  
  
Buffy glanced from her sister, to Spike, then back at Faith. "Faith, what did you find when you went to the crypt?"  
  
Faith tilted her head, wondering why the conversation was going from Dawn to Spike's old crypt. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what did you find?" Buffy repeated.  
  
"What's going on, Buffy?" Dawn took the last step off the stairs and stood by Spike.  
  
Faith looked from Dawn to Spike, and then she changed her stance form confused to defensive. "Just what I told you. Nothing. The place was black as pitch. But I felt my way to a bed with a pile of his old clothes on it. But nothing else. Not even any vamp hints, other than 'one male.' And that had to be him if it was still there. You'd have to nest for that vibe to stick," she explained plainly. "What's going on?"  
  
"So you found the trap door?" Buffy clarified.  
  
"Bu-" Dawn tried to ask again.  
  
"Just wait, Bit. Need to know this." Spike said, raising his hand and placing it on her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
She quickly quieted and waited as her sister and Faith spoke.  
  
"Yeah. Near the back." She cocked her head to the side. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Buffy looked straight at her. "We were just there."  
  
Faith made no move, didn't break eye contact, and didn't seem to shift her stance in any way. "So then why are you asking me? You saw it."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Told you. Power shopping."  
  
Buffy looked back at him, her face was turning pink. She looked back at Faith. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Faith was still very lost in the maze of questions tossed at her. "What's goin' on, B?"  
  
Buffy looked at the floor, then back to the brunette standing in front of her. "It's not empty. Not now anyway, and I..."  
  
"You thought I'd lied," Faith said plainly. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed. "You mean you did?" She'd been convinced just a millisecond ago that Faith hadn't lied.  
  
"No." Faith looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry for everything else." She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly aware of how little she was wearing. "I'm sorry that you can't trust me enough to do my job." She fought tears. Fought them harder than she had any vampire or demon.  
  
Buffy's heart went out to her. She knew she had reasons to distrust Faith, but at the same time, the returned Slayer had done nothing to deserve it since her return. Had been a completely different person since her arrival, in fact. Maybe actual earned trust wasn't there yet, but the least she could have done was find out what was going on more discreetly.  
  
Buffy put her hand on Faith's arm. "Look, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I forgot my own rule."  
  
Faith looked back up and at Buffy. "No. You have the right. I've given you plenty of reason to worry."  
  
Buffy pointed back at Spike. "So has he, but we keep him around anyway."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Faith smiled. "Buffy, I know why you don't trust me, yet, but for what it's worth, I wouldn't hurt you. Not any of you. I did get more out of bein' locked up than my high school equivalency."  
  
Buffy studied her, then checked the clock on the mantel. It was almost midnight. She shrugged and went to her phone.  
  
They watched her, not knowing whom she'd be calling at this hour. A moment later they knew.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked, while she eyed them.  
  
"Oh hi, Richard." She paused.  
  
"Yeah I was, but you could just give him a message, if that's ok?" Another short pause.  
  
"Could you tell him I think Faith is ready?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a second, then put the receiver back to her ear. "Glad you're happy about it." She smiled at Dawn, thinking that too much of her influence may have been passed on to the children of the Council, and listened to the young man.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you soon then." Buffy listened again.  
  
"Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
Faith stood still.  
  
"Well, there. No going back now." Buffy said with a Cheshire cat's grin spread across her face.  
  
"Richard's coming?" Dawn asked happily.  
  
"Yup," Buffy said.  
  
"Ugh," Faith said finally. "Can't they send a normal person to boss me around?"  
  
"No worries, pet," Spike said. "Richard's a right nice bloke"  
  
Faith was unsure, but figured she had little choice in the matter. "If we're all done saving Dawn from me.I really need to get some sleep," she said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Spike nodded. "You too, Nibblet. Off to your beddie-by."  
  
"What are you guys going to do?" she said, afraid they were headed to bed as well.  
  
"Not done with the patrol," he said, looking over at Buffy. "Came home before we could finish."  
  
"I said I was sorry," She whined playfully.  
  
"Night, you two," Dawn said, smiling as she went up to bed.  
  
"Kill an extra one for me," Faith said and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
The two were left alone in the living room. "So, you wanna see if we can trail them from the crypt?" Buffy said as she led him out of the house.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He followed her down Revello.  
  
************************************** ************************************* Ok peoples. I 'm working on getting some good numbers here. Things will be heating up soon. I know this story is a bit 'domestic' but it's a fun lead in to the fourth, and in all likely-hood, last part. (But I think I actually wrote "the end" on Akoshta's title story, and look how that all turned out?) Review! Review! Review! 


	11. Trips and Talents

****Only notes on this page are at the bottom, and as I post this, has been resolved.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trips and Talents  
  
Willow sat at the table in the new apartment, reading. Several books were laying about the table and in her hand a pen was held. She sifted through the texts, writing down the researched clues, trying to make sense of them.  
  
"Tara?" she called into the bedroom.  
  
A moment later, the dark blonde came out wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top. She was just getting ready to settle in for the night while Willow finished her notes. "Yeah, sweetie?" She sat on the chair next to the hacker.  
  
Willow looked at the text one final time, then to her lover. "Have you ever heard of a muje-mite crystal?"  
  
Tara scrunched her brow and shook her head. "I don't think so. Why?"  
  
Willow pushed the book towards the witch. "It was something I read earlier. About demon's aspects coming out unwanted. One of the things that can trigger it is dimensional stuff; time shifts, too. They're somehow related to the demon. How it interacts with its surrounding. But the thing is that someone has to make it happen. It's not natural."  
  
"So you're looking for things that might cause the-the shifts?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"I thought you said this stuff couldn't affect Buffy or Spike now."  
  
"It shouldn't." Willow took another look at the sketched crystal. "But with the Hellmouth, and the vampires.and now Dru and Harmony."  
  
"What about the time shifts? Why would someone want to change time?" Tara asked.  
  
The redhead shrugged. "Could be anything, but I'm thinking they want to change something here. Whatever is causing the shifts is aimed for someone, or something in Sunnydale. Other wise it wouldn't affect them at all"  
  
"Does it have to be a spell??"  
  
"No. The other cause was a communication trying to get through. In that case the demon is the part that can be called on but not the other part. For Buffy, the human part."  
  
Tara nodded. "So the demon? It's trying to respond..."  
  
"But the human can't or doesn't know how to," Willow finished.  
  
"What's that got to do with the crystal then?" Tara asked, pointing at the drawing.  
  
"Well, it has other properties, but it can open a portal. To another time, if directed properly." Willow creased her brow. "It's not the use though. It's the power source that got my attention."  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"It's just one word. 'Pure'."  
  
Tara's eyes widened. "Buffy?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy couldn't help it. She laughed. "So, Mr. 'I know what I'm doing', find 'em yet?"  
  
Spike looked at her very much like he had when he'd decided he'd kill her a few days early five years ago on Back to School Night. "If you keep your gob shut for five minutes, I might."  
  
He trudged forward into the underground tunnel, still unable to follow the scent. "Bleeding pup's been prancing about wherever he wanted back 'ere."  
  
Buffy grinned, despite the situation.  
  
He'd made a huge production about her inability to follow the odor of such easily identified scents as perfume and an animal, but had just as little luck when it became apparent that Harmony had maneuvered herself through the maze haphazardly earlier. Every trail they followed twisted and turned, finally leading them back to the adjoining junction at the crypt.  
  
"Flighty female. Probably couldn't remember how to get anywhere." He shook his head and turned back to Buffy, who leapt back nearly ten feet.  
  
"Oooh. Shit," she said quietly and forced herself not to go into defense mode.  
  
Spike cocked his scarred eyebrow at her. "What's that all about?" he pointed at her.  
  
His golden eyes and ridged brow were seen easily with the flashlight she held. "Oh. Nothing." Buffy shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "You're a vampire, is all."  
  
He tipped his head then brought his hand to his face. He let his fingers trace the familiar outline that he'd known for more than a hundred years. "This can't be good." He dropped his hand. "An' you?"  
  
"Oh, no. Not me. Not testing it. Not doing it. Don't want to, and.may I reiterate, 'You can't make me'."  
  
Spike just looked at her, not saying a word.  
  
"I just vamped, didn't I?" She felt the elongated teeth against her tongue.  
  
He nodded slowly, eyes still on her.  
  
"Not again," Buffy said to the stone ceiling in defeat. "I'm not asking for completely normal, but would someone please tell me what's going on?"  
  
As the last word came from her mouth, the tunnel filled with light. Both blondes disappeared, leaving the cavern empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles looked intently at the computer screen. The files he read were recently loaded onto the PC by Audrey. These files had information only the leaders in the Council were privy to. He currently was reading over names of girls in line to become Slayers. One file in particular caught his attention, wondering how they could not tell her.  
  
He knew now that he would and did in no way look forward to it. Her mother had just returned and was just as shocked with the new Council as the others had been. Adjustments had been made by everyone lately. Here was another one, one that would cause yet another disruption to a particular family's life.  
  
Richard walked into the communal den, central area of all the Council's libraries. "Mr. Giles?"  
  
The boy ran his fingers through his mussed hair and took the last few steps to the Head of the Council sitting in front of a computer monitor. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't mean to interrupt."  
  
Giles looked up from the screen and held up his hand. "It's quite all right Richard. What is it?"  
  
"It's Buffy. Miss Summers, I mean. She called to tell you Faith is ready," Richard blurted out in a way that reminded Giles of his family in the States.  
  
He grinned at the boy. "I take it you would like to go then?"  
  
Richard smiled wide. "Very much so."  
  
Giles knew that under normal circumstances, a well practiced Watcher would be assigned to a troubled Slayer. Of course, that's just what had happened before, and little good came of it. Keeping in mind the young man would have the support of Buffy and the others, Giles soon set himself to work, making the final preparations for Richard's departure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony drifted in and out of consciousness, yet retained every word said to her. She was to be calm, like a breeze. Open, like a book. Giving, like a lover. Quiet, like a child. Relaxed, as in sleep. Her eyes were clear now, looking back at her adopted sire, seeing and yet not seeing.  
  
She breathed without need but found it helped to keep her concentration.  
  
"Do you see it?" Drusilla's light voice asked. "Can you see Daddy?"  
  
Harmony watched the visions, not through her eyes, but inside her mind. The man was large, bulky, and held a presence that made him almost regal. His long brown hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, and his clothing was extremely dated.  
  
She thought she recognized him. He had been around Sunnydale when she was high school. She even thought that maybe Cordelia had a crush on him at some point. He was Angel. From Angel Investigations.  
  
Only he was not a souled vampire serving good. Not in this vision. He was eagerly taking a woman from the street and enjoying every last drop. The woman had been at the party, following him most of the evening. As he left, he'd been all too happy to give her his wanted attention.  
  
The woman did not know until too late, what kind of attention.  
  
Harmony knew the tactic for feeding all too well. It was one she lived by, quite seriously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their blue robes were worn now, looking as though they hadn't been washed or mended. But it had only been hours since they'd last seen to these two. At least in their dimension. The skin on their faces was tighter, if possible, and the strange hue of gray blue their skin had held was now a deep and sickly green.  
  
With effort, they worked together to rouse the unconscious forms lying on the dirt ground. "Do you think this was wise?" Akor asked as she tried to move Buffy.  
  
Rashta got a low growl from the man when she tried to get him to sit up. "We had little choice."  
  
"Do you think this has all happened before?" Akor finally received a responsive groan from the woman now beginning to rouse.  
  
Rashta looked at her sister. "It is all I can hope. We have no communication with The Powers. We are cut off until we can repair damage not yet done.  
  
"What?" Buffy said sitting up slowly. Her head was dizzy at first, and there was a painful churning in her gut. "Where.?" She looked around and immediately recognized the place. "OK. Sure. Why not?" She shrugged and saw the disheveled sisters. "You guys aren't looking so good. You do know that?"  
  
Before they could answer, Spike sat up. "Not again!" He leapt up. "What now? We don't have seven bleeding days this time."  
  
Buffy stared at him. He'd completely vamped out now. No mistaking the demon that had been resting inside him. "Down boy."  
  
Spike looked back at Buffy, who was still sitting on the dirt floor. She too was as vamped out as she could be. "Speak for yourself."  
  
Buffy felt the ridges on her forehead and stood up. Both sisters stood back quietly. Then Rashta looked at Buffy. "You wish to know what is happening?"  
  
Buffy nodded and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. It'd be nice," she said sarcastically.  
  
"It is not our doing. It is one of yours. One who walked among his peers. One who has planned this for many years. It was not to be. He was not to have the means. But another provided his solution."  
  
She looked at Spike. "She will open the gate. Only you can stop it." She looked back at Buffy. "Only you can save us."  
  
Akor gripped her sister's upper arm for reassurance. They had no other recourse than calling upon someone they had Gifted. Someone who would want to keep things unchanged. Something from the outside, out of their reach, was destroying all they had worked for.  
  
"Walked with his peers?" Buffy repeated.  
  
Akor nodded. "Yes. He wishes for revenge and to right what he believes to be wrong."  
  
"He?" Spike asked simply.  
  
Both sisters nodded.  
  
"And 'she' was provided the answer?" Buffy asked.  
  
Again the sisters nodded. Akor raised her hands tiredly, and a screen Spike remembered all too clearly appeared on the cavern wall's surface.  
  
It was London. Spike recognized that at once.  
  
Buffy watched with interest as a man dressed in a long beige coat and an oversized hat stood waiting in an alley. He walked slowly, pacing the small distance, then turned to face a woman.  
  
Spike looked closely and knew. It was Drusilla. The man handed her something, but it was difficult to see exactly what. Then Dru lifted the paper and rubbed it against her cheek lovingly. The man quickly handed her a small crystal, possibly a gem, and then backed away.  
  
Drusilla walked away, soon followed by a blonde woman, obviously Harmony.  
  
The man waited until the women were out of sight and turned, finally giving Buffy and Spike a look at him.  
  
"Travers," Buffy whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander pulled up to the Summers house and parked along the curb. He walked in the front door as usual and looked up the stairs. "Dawn! You ready?"  
  
Faith came out of the kitchen munching on a slice of toast. "She will be. I had to send her back up to change."  
  
Xander watched the Slayer flop into an armchair. She wore leather pants that were a little too tight and a black tank top. Xander was suddenly very worried about what clothes Dawn was changing into.  
  
He didn't have long to wait. Dawn came down the steps wearing a long denim skirt and a white peasant blouse. "I don't see what was wrong with my other outfit," Dawn said as she gathered her purse and notebooks.  
  
"You mean other than the thong showing with your pants hanging off your hips and the fact that you were showing more cleavage than even I would?" Faith said then took another bite of her toast and eyed the teen. "If Buffy thought I let you out of the house like that.she'd kill me." She gave Dawn a cocky smile. "Or at least try to."  
  
"Fine," Dawn said. "Let's just go, Xander. I'll be nun for a day, but then I'm talking to Buffy. I so-o-o know she didn't dress like this when she was in high school."  
  
It took Xander a minute to put the conversation together. "What? Buffy isn't here?"  
  
Faith popped the final bite of her breakfast into her mouth and shook her head. After a dry gulp of bread, she cleared her throat. "They came by about midnight last night to make sure I didn't kill Dawn-"  
  
"Huh?" Xander said, looking between the two females.  
  
Dawn giggled at the memory, now put in a better mood. "I'm sure they just got down and dirty."  
  
Xander gave the girl a more confused look, then a mildly disgusted one.  
  
"I mean with patrolling. They were going to see if they could find Dru through the tunnels," Dawn quickly explained. "Looked like they took up residence in Spike's old place after all."  
  
Xander nodded when he suddenly realized why Buffy was worried about Faith again. Obviously she'd decided Faith was ok, though. After all, here she was. And Dawn seemed perfectly alright. "They got there after you did, huh?" he asked Faith.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. He hadn't jumped to other conclusions. "Looks like."  
  
Xander ushered Dawn out of the house. "We'll find out what's going on when 'the blonde ones' get back, I guess." He looked back at Faith. "Did you need a ride?"  
  
"Sure," Faith said and followed them out the door. "Beats the bus any day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony blinked several times and stopped her mock breathing. "That was kinda.freaky."  
  
Dru placed a hand on her childe's cheek. They were sitting on the floor across from each other. "You did well." She looked into her eyes again. "It is time for you."  
  
Harmony looked at her. "But who?"  
  
Dru looked at a dark corner. In it sat Sweets, awaiting a signal from the two vampiresses. Dru clicked her tongue behind her teeth and coaxed the animal towards her. He sat beside the older vampire and wagged his tail. "Look at mummy," she said motioning at Harmony. The pup pranced in front of the blonde vampire and sat again.  
  
Harmony took a final look at Drusilla, who nodded at her to begin. She took a breath, still not used to the feeling in her dead body and tilted her head sweetly at her puppy. She repeated a mantra. One not used by her 'mummy,' but one that felt more comfortable to her. "Inside of you." Deep slow breath. "Inside of me."  
  
She used no other movement than her deep gaze and the slight sway that came with the trance. Soon the puppy was swaying with its sire.  
  
The rest of the early morning was spent getting Sweets to do tricks, all by commands of his sire. When Drusilla giggled with glee at her childe's easy prowess, the two laid down on the dirt floor, too exhausted to care, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When?" Buffy asked the sisters. "When did he do this?"  
  
"The eve of your return," Rashta answered.  
  
"He was a bit scarce after the show you put on, luv," Spike reminded her.  
  
"I know, but still. He left and gave your crazy ex whatever she needed to do this." She pointed at the sisters then between herself and Spike.  
  
"It has yet been done," Akor said.  
  
Buffy looked them over again, then looked at Spike and his demon visage. "Looks like it's been done to me. And literally to me, too. What happened? And how do I make it go away?"  
  
"The demon called was of us," Rashta explained. "It is the demon that we needed to contact to bring you here."  
  
Akor picked up her sister's words. "You see, only those foretold to appear, the predestined, can. The only others able to move about are those who naturally travel between dimensions. Humans and even vampires cannot. That is why when you enter this place with the demon strong, there is pain. But when the time has come for the Gift, you will have no pain before or after entering here. As long as it is destiny."  
  
"And this part, why we're here now, isn't destiny?" Buffy asked, making sure she understood.  
  
The twins looked down at the dirt floor that spread through the cavern. Rashta looked up. "It is not. We have been cut off from The Powers. We cannot call upon those who should see us, and we cannot take ourselves from this place. Something has been changed in your world. Something having to do with your change. That is why it was only you," she motioned at the couple, "we could summon."  
  
"Again I ask: what is it, and how do I fix it?" Buffy put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You must go back to her and help her accomplish her task."  
  
"Now you want us to 'elp Dru?" Spike said, confused.  
  
"Not the vampire." Rashta raised her hand towards the screen and watched the vision on it change from one dark alley to another.  
  
A woman was fighting against several vampires. Her fists were quick and decisive. She was there to make the kill. The area was unfamiliar, seemingly classic in its look. It was a dark night and wetness covered the cobblestones of the alley. She was backed up into a corner, seemingly trapped, when another figure, this one larger, came to the group from behind. Soon bodies were flung backwards, and the woman was again fighting against the demons.  
  
When the alley was cleared, the faces of the warriors were easy to see as they walked out onto the street.  
  
"Sam?" Buffy breathed.  
  
"Once the stone is tainted, it can be used for more than its use. To open the doors meant to remain closed. Her final battle is now lost because of the tainted stone. The world must be saved."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man in coveralls walked up the sidewalk of 1630 Revello and knocked. He waited a few moments and peeked into the window, looking for a resident. No one was in sight.  
  
He quickly jotted down the order number and a note of how to retrieve the delivery then stuffed the note in a company envelope and pressed it between the knob and the door jamb.  
  
********************************** *************************************  
  
Ok. Now be heard once more, but this time with a purpose. Wanna see Vamped- out Spike and Buffy after they leave the sisters? What happens after is up to me, but heck, I figure I'll give ya'll a voice. So what would you like? Vampy Buff and Spike (not sure about the bloodlust) or super powered but human Buffy and Spike? 


	12. Knowledge is Power

****FF is closed due to remembrance of 9/11. Can I just say that I wish it wasn't? I watched the towers fall over and over for two weeks straight. Have seen numerous documentaries in the past year, and several in the last few days. I was hoping to avoid the TV, and lose myself in some fiction this afternoon, just because last year after watching so much I became very depressed for another 2 weeks.  
  
I am an American, and god yes I feel sorrow over the entire tragedy, but I feel like the more we dwell on the pain, the more power we give those who did this. So I wrote instead of read. Hope you like it.  
  
A/N: If you can read well between lines, you'll probably have the rest of the story figured out by the end of this chapter. But don't be completely sure. Hehe.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knowledge is Power  
  
Willow walked into the magic shop after seeing Tara off to her classes.  
  
Her bag was full of texts and notes. She was now absolutely sure she was on the right track, and if she was, Buffy was in serious danger.  
  
"Hi, Anya." She forced a smile and walked up to the counter.  
  
"Willow. Good morning." She smiled brightly. "Did Buffy find Spike's girlfriends?"  
  
The redhead crinkled her brow as she took out her notebook. "I think you might want to include 'former' in there somewhere."  
  
"Of course." Anya nodded seriously.  
  
"Not that I know of. Didn't she come by yet?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. I suppose that's a good thing, though. This is where everyone comes when there's 'the bad'," she said simply.  
  
"I guess. Well, I needed to ask you some questions anyway. Shop questions." Willow opened her notebook and scanned her notes.  
  
Anya, happy that one of the Scoobies was interested in her favorite subject, namely retail, came from behind the counter and stood beside Willow. "What can I help you with?" she said with almost too much happiness.  
  
Willow gave her a tight smile. "I need to know how hard it is to find these items," she looked from the paper to Anya, "And anything that can be used as fuel for a spell to open portals referred to as 'Pure'."  
  
Anya looked at the redhead, her smile fading and worry taking over her features. "Pure? As in 'The Pure'? Like Buffy?"  
  
"I'm hoping not. That's why I'm asking. Tara and I tried to work it out, but I thought.with the store having and the 1000 years of running around, you might know of something, well.else," Willow finished, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
Anya looked again at the paper. "Let me see." She and Willow began going over all the items in the store and ones that Anya could easily find.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy rolled over trying to find a more comfortable position. Her bed was extremely lumpy tonight. She flopped her head back into the pillow and heard her skull crack on its cement surface. "Ow!" Her eyes shot open and she looked around the dank tunnel. "What the..?"  
  
Beside her Spike was snoring, a habit that apparently came with the whole breathing deal. "Spike." She shook him a bit roughly and realized her hands were covered in the muck of the tunnel floor. "Eew. So not good." She felt her hair, also matted with muddy water and other things she had no intention of thinking of.  
  
"Spike!" She whacked him on the shoulder. "Get up!"  
  
"Ey! What's that all about?" he asked angrily until he tried to sit up and put his hand in a muddy puddle. The cuff of the leather encasing his arm was covered in the offensive liquid. "What happened?" he asked, recognizing the area.  
  
Buff looked at him, then remembered a piece of information. "The sisters. They brought us to them."  
  
Spike looked at her. "Right. There's a gem...or stone."  
  
"And your ex has it."  
  
"It's your ol' boss what gave it to her," he pointed out, defensive.  
  
"Shut up, Spike." She stood up. "We need to see how long we've been gone." With that she headed through the tunnels.  
  
Spike shook his head at her and got up to follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara came through the door of The Magic Box a little after 1:00 to see Willow on the loft sifting through books and other items. Her first reaction was to worry about Willow being in such close proximity to the more dangerous magical items in the store. She had to remind herself that Willow had been without magic for almost a year now.  
  
Anya walked across the floor to another shelf when she saw Tara. "Tara. Hello. We're almost done with the list," she said as she gathered another item.  
  
It was then that Tara saw the growing pile of roots, herbs and liquid- filled bottles on the research table. "Wow." She walked over to the research area and set her bag on one of the chairs pushed under the table. "All of this is here, huh?"  
  
"Yes." Anya nodded proudly when she added another item. "I keep a well stocked store."  
  
"Found it," Willow announced suddenly from above. She came dawn, smiling when she saw Tara. "Hi, sweetie. How was class?"  
  
Tara watched Willow come down with a clear bottle encased in loosely woven cloth fashioned from gold thread. "It was fine. I had a little trouble concentrating, though. What did you guys find?"  
  
Willow set the small bottle down carefully. "Well, all of the ingredients are here. Different combinations, but most definitely easy to put together." She pointed out the bottle. "And this is 'rasgones de ángeles'. The closest thing we could come up with for 'Pure'," she explained.  
  
Tara looked at the bottle closely. "Rasgones de ángeles?"  
  
"Angel's tears. Wonky I know, but it could work."  
  
Tara nodded. "So what do we do? I mean, we have it all, but we don't want Harmony or Drusilla to have them."  
  
"I'm sure they already have the ingredients," Anya said.  
  
Willow turned to the shopkeeper who was now coming up from the storage area below the store. "What do you mean, Anya?"  
  
"The door to the sewers is open." Anya closed the door behind her. "There wasn't any frachus root, so I went down to get it. All of the stuff is down there, too. Back up storage."  
  
"And the trap door to the sewers was open?" Tara asked.  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
Willow turned back to her lover. "So they probably have everything," she said, then looked at the bottle. "We need to find Buffy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles paced the distance of the floor of his newly acquired office while switching the newly printed version of 'The Slayer Handbook.' He'd had the screens, once hidden behind a false wall, taken down. In the empty gaps that had held the screens, he'd placed items of personal importance. Pictures of his Sunnydale family sat neatly affixed in frames. A few statues and other trinkets he'd picked up along the way sat with some of the more rare texts he kept in his personal collection.  
  
He looked again at the smiling faces in the pictures. Dawn and Buffy held each other smiling and laughing in one. Xander and Anya's wedding picture with both of them grinning ear to ear. A full wedding party picture with hideous green dresses as a background alongside black tuxes. Another picture with Willow and Tara in front of their new apartment building graced his personal memorial to the people he cared most for.  
  
He missed them.  
  
That made this task that much harder. He knew he was doing 'good' here, but sometimes he felt very alone in the crowd of faces all looking to him. The only thing he truly enjoyed here was his time with the children. He knew, in time, he would feel at home here again, but for now things were just a little harder.  
  
His gut twisted with nerves when a knock came at the door. It would be the young woman he'd called upon. He'd waited until the day was nearly done. "Come in."  
  
The door opened slowly and a young teen with long, flowing black hair peeked in. "Mr. Giles? You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, Michelle. Do come in." He motioned to one of the chairs sitting in front of the desk. "Please sit down."  
  
Michelle, not as nervous as she had been with the old head of the Council, walked in and sat, but was surprised when Giles took the vacant seat next to hers instead of the one meant for him behind the desk. She smiled at him, not knowing why she'd been called here.  
  
He smiled stiffly at her, trying to find the best way to approach the subject. "Michelle, I understand your family is one of the newest additions to the council."  
  
She nodded slightly. "Yes, sir. I'm the third generation."  
  
His smile became gentler. "Do you know why your grandparents were asked?"  
  
"Yes. They were experts on demons. Like mother, and like I will be. Soon, I hope."  
  
"From what I understand, both your training in their species and their techniques is coming along well."  
  
She smiled again with some pride. "Thank you."  
  
God, he hated this. Why hadn't anyone told her, and here in the midst of the Council? "Michelle, you have done very well. I will say that I am sure you would have been one of our best demonologists. You take to it quite naturally."  
  
She blanched. "Would have been?"  
  
Giles sighed. "Michelle. I must tell you something. Something you should have known much sooner."  
  
She twisted her face in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Your family was chosen for more than the reason you were given."  
  
She didn't say anything. Only sat and listened as Giles explained that in her family's history, a Slayer had been born. And that now she was a potential Slayer.  
  
The girl sat speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike waltzed into the magic shop, freshly showered and dressed. They'd discovered how short a time they'd been gone on the way to their home and decided that panic could wait until after they no longer had to smell themselves. Again, Buffy did not want to know what she was smelling; she just knew that it was awful, and it had to go.  
  
Spike didn't enjoy explaining the note left by the delivery man, and swore she'd never be able to look at her sister in the eyes again. The 'spiked punch' thing was bad enough, but this?  
  
Before either Buffy or Spike could say a word to the group as they came in, Willow ran to them. "Buffy! We have problems!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We kinda know," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"No, you don't. We think that Dru might be trying to change things. If I'm right-"  
  
"She has a stone, or a crystal. She's going to try to open a portal. The world will end." she said, almost uncaring. It was old news. Happened every six months or so.  
  
Spike gave her the 'don't be a smart ass' look. "Slayer."  
  
"Sorry, Wills." Buffy looked at her friend apologetically. "We just had another visit with the demon twins, and they gave us a heads up."  
  
"Oh," Willow said.  
  
Then Anya shot Buffy a strange look. "But you were already Gifted. How did they call you back?"  
  
Buffy walked over to the research table and saw the mess, but made no comment on it. "Kind of a 'last ones served' thing. They need our help. Whatever Dru is doing, or will do, has some major effect on them."  
  
"Sam," Spike said, seeming to remember something. "Sam was...something. I remember you saying Sam. And there was a girl. But not her. The girl...the Slayer," Spike rambled.  
  
"Sam?" Willow questioned. "Why would Samantha be there?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I don't think she was. Something she was doing.I remember seeing her, but I think we were, I don't know, watching from the outside or something."  
  
"Could that be what Dru is trying to change?" Tara offered.  
  
Anya looked at the dark blonde. "It might make sense." Any looked back at Buffy. "If Drusilla could somehow make it so Sam dies, or doesn't accomplish everything she does to earn her life...and her love, then you-"  
  
"I wouldn't have read about it," Buffy finished as Anya nodded.  
  
"And that would mean I'd never. " Buffy looked at Spike then stood up. "We need to take a look at Sam's diary. Maybe we can find out what Dru is trying to change."  
  
"Shouldn't we look for Dru some more?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy looked at the ground and shook her head. "I don't know where else we can look. We've been all over this town." She felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
Spike knew this was making her lose confidence. She needed to finish this. And so did he. "We'll patrol. Go over every street, every alley and every crypt till we find 'em."  
  
Buffy looked back at him. "Thanks." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"What about the demon things? You know, the eyes."  
  
Spike looked at them all, full vision on. They gave no reaction. "Looks like it's been taken care of."  
  
"I remember," Buffy said. "The demon was what they used to contact us. Find us."  
  
"Makes sense," Willow said. "That would be interdimensional. One of the references to the demon shifting you had was dimensional travel, or being called to do so."  
  
"So now we just need to find Dru and stop her before she does the time traveling spell," Anya said.  
  
"Not exactly," Willow said. "Actually, we might be able to stop her easily." Willow looked back at Tara, then to Buffy. "We think your blood powers the crystal she wants to use."  
  
"So there is definitely a crystal." Willow nodded.  
  
"Ok." Buffy thought a moment. "We keep me away from it and your girlfriends," Anya giggled and Spike leered at her, "And we're good."  
  
"Simple," Willow said.  
  
Simple," Buffy agreed.  
  
Spike looked over the ladies knowing that anything that seemed simple usually wasn't. Especially when it came to Dru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn smiled as she entered 'Body Shop.' Faith was sitting behind the counter filling out papers and didn't notice the teen come in. "Hey, Faith."  
  
Caught off guard, Faith jumped up. "Dawn!" She settled down. "Don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"I'm a paying customer. I can if I want," she teased and leaned on the counter, smudging the glass. "What'cha doin?"  
  
"Filling out tax forms so I can get paid." She signed her name at the bottom of one, then flipped past it to another. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to go the The Magic Box after school?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't need to be there until three. Thought I'd see how you were doing."  
  
"Thanks. No too bad. Kinda boring during the day." She shrugged. "But at least it's not fast food."  
  
Dawn stifled a giggle. "Gotta go with you on that one." She looked around the store again. "Well, I'd better get going. Anya freaked when I was late before she started paying me. Her head will probably spin if I am now that she is."  
  
Faith piled the finished forms on the counter. "Have fun at the grind."  
  
"Oh yeah. A blast and a half," Dawn threw over her shoulder sarcastically as she went out the door and onto the sidewalk.  
  
The sun shone down and again there was just a slight breeze. A little warm, but comfy. She pulled the strap of her purse on her shoulder and was about to walk down the sidewalk when something caught her attention across the street.  
  
A brown puppy barked at her from the shade of the alley next to the store Xander had just gotten done working on yesterday. Dawn wondered if the puppy had escaped from the pet store and she walked across the street.  
  
As she drew closer, the pup took off back down the alley. "Aw, c'mon," she said to the tiny animal. "I'm not going to hurt you." She walked in further, then around to the back of the store. The pup sat by the back door and yelped over and over.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Dawn put her purse on the pavement and unclasped it. "I think I have that last bit of a candy bar in here."  
  
She was too busy looking through the jumbled contents to notice the back door open.  
  
"Ah ha." She pulled out a crumpled brown wrapper. "Knew I had some-" She looked up at the puppy, but instead saw Harmony.  
  
"Hi, Dawnie." Harmony studied the crouched girl. "You've grown." Then she hit her head with the metal pipe she'd rested near the window after breaking in the previous night.  
  
Dawn fell over in a clump, knocked out.  
  
"Pure energy, hu'?" Harmony said as she pulled Dawn into the back entrance. Sweets stayed outside to keep watch. "Never woulda guessed."  
  
******************************************** *****************************************  
  
Thank you for all the votes. I have obviously made the decision, but look for more vampiric points of view in the next story. (God if that isn't a clue, nothing is.) 


	13. In Each Generation

No reviews. Well garsh. Still gonna write. So there. :-P And here you have it. Major character death. I tried to give the characters their due. I always try, hope for the sake of this chapter, I have.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Each Generation  
  
The Scoobies were busy placing the supplies that had been gathered earlier back in their places. The Angel's Tears were settled into the hidden cubby where the diaries and files of some of the more well-known vampires sat in the hopes it would not be found.  
  
Tara decided to look again for a spell that might locate Dru and Harmony. Willow pulled out the Diaries of 'Samantha the Vampire Slayer' and 'Ashton the Shunned' hoping for a clue as to when Drusilla was trying to throw time's history off-kilter. Buffy and Spike were busy trying to work out the best patrol route they could use in a few hours, and Anya was pacing, looking at the clock frequently.  
  
Finally, Anya stopped in front of Buffy who sat at the research table with Spike, still discussing tactics to catch the wandering vampiresses. "Where is Dawn?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Anya. She probably just got caught up in school," Buffy said, remembering what it was like at 16. Between Slaying and school, she was usually running late for one thing or another.  
  
Willow nodded. "Yeah, or maybe she stopped off to see how Faith was doing. It's on the way."  
  
"She'll be here in a second. I'm sure," Tara added.  
  
All eyes went to the door. They watched it, seeming to will Dawn to come through it. The light from the window shone on the small scrapes and the bit of marring on the edges of it. They could see the faint wisps of what little dust was in the air pass through the rays of light streaming through the open blinds.  
  
The door opened, and a man came through, ringing the bell overhead. He stopped a moment, noticed everyone staring, and quickly turned around without a word to the group circled around the table.  
  
Anya threw up her hands. "And I thought he might actually buy something." She spun and marched to the counter.  
  
Buffy looked at the clock. "She usually isn't this late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony drug Dawn's limp body to the center of the room. The young girl moaned quietly when Harmony laid her down.  
  
Dru watched from against a wall. Her eyes were all but glazed over. She looked around the room, which now glowed from the powerful child's presence. She watched the pixies clap their miniature hands in unison, so proud of the vampire.  
  
Tiny stars twinkled around the unconscious teen, at least from Drusilla's point of view. The gleaming points of light danced around the room and grazed the dark mistress's cheeks as they flew by her. She watched the twinkling around her with great interest before becoming entranced with the rhythm of their strobing.  
  
Harmony watched her sire and waited. Dru would know when the next step was to be taken. They had fasted for one night, and even she was sure she saw something cosmic in the room.  
  
She watched as Dru slid down the wall and sat, still swaying, while her eyes wandered over their shared asylum.  
  
Dawn only lay there, breathing steadily, unknowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want me to go lookin' for her?" Spike asked, fairly sure Dawn would be ok, but not really wanting to take a chance.  
  
"I'll do it," Willow offered. "I still have a class today. I can go through town and stop by The Espresso Pump and Body Shop on my way.  
  
Buffy smiled at Willow. "Thanks, Will."  
  
"We'll both go." Tara stood up. "I needed to stop at the library tonight anyway."  
  
"Thanks. Both of you." Buffy looked at Spike. "I wanted to double check around that hospital again anyway. If we go now, we might still catch Harm and Dru if they're hiding around that area."  
  
He nodded. "We'll go now. Come back in a bit to see if she's back. If not, we send out the big guns."  
  
"Big guns?" Anya asked.  
  
Spike pointed between Buffy and himself to which Anya gave them an overzealous nod. "Oh. Yes. Big guns."  
  
Willow put her books in her bag along with her laptop. "We'll call when we see her," she said to Buffy.  
  
"And make sure you tell her I'm deducting this lost time from her pay," Anya said.  
  
Tara grinned then tried to look serious. "We will."  
  
The ladies left and Spike looked at Buffy. "Ready?"  
  
Buffy was still looking at the door the two women had just walked out of. "Yeah." She suddenly had a very bad feeling in her gut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle walked back to the commons slowly. The faces of Slayers looked back at her from either side. One of Mr. Giles' newly instated projects was to add names to as many of the portraits as could be found. A few had already been added in the short time since he'd gained the position of Head of the Council of Watchers.  
  
He didn't have the name of the line she was related to, just the years of birth and death. If she could find out, she would, but for now the only Slayer she could picture was the one who'd visited them. She was strong and kind and good. The young girl couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a Slayer, but if she could be like Buffy, she could handle it.  
  
Then the color drained from her face. "To become a Slayer, she would have to die."  
  
Her body felt weak instantly. She leaned against a wall and looked over her shoulder to the face looking back. Her own.  
  
In one of the mirrors that shared the wall with the paintings she saw herself. But in her imagination she saw her portrait with her name inscribed below.  
  
The face stared at her. Too young for all of it, but raised to understand the calling. Raised to help she who was called.  
  
She stood up on her own again and continued to the commons. She was somehow both afraid and relieved when she saw Richard waiting for her. The last bell would have rung an hour ago, if there was still a last bell.  
  
"Hi, Richard," she said without the enthusiasm she usually gave the handsome young man.  
  
"Michelle?" He noticed she was unusually melancholy. "What happened? Was Mr. Giles upset with you?" he asked her and helped her to the group of seats their visitors had claimed as theirs during the month long visit.  
  
"Upset?" The young teen asked, confused for a moment. "No. He wasn't upset." She shook her head and looked at the green faux-grass carpeting that lined the commons from wall to wall. "He was.I have done well in my studies." It was all she could manage.  
  
Richard just stared at her as he sat beside her on the couch, still holding one of her hands between his two. "Then what happened? Is he promoting you already?"  
  
Several of the older teens had been made heads of projects. Mostly because the adults were still having trouble accepting the new order of things and chose to put their efforts towards well-practiced Council issues. Since the two never interfered with one another, it was a good compromise.  
  
"Promoted?" she giggled out. "Promo-" Another burst of laughter hit her and she gripped her stomach. "Promoted. No," she giggled between syllables.  
  
Then she looked at him, and tears formed from laughter soon came out from confusion and she leaned on Richard's shoulder sobbing.  
  
He let her, wrapping his arms around her and trying to calm her. "Michelle? Please. Tell me?" He pleaded.  
  
She sobbed and whimpered in his arms, not knowing how to say the simplest thing. Knowing there was no way to put it delicately. "The Slayer..." she sniffled and pulled away from him. "I'm next in line." She broke into new tears, but they just ran down her face as she caught her breath. "When Buffy dies."  
  
Richard sat back in his seat. "You.?" His hand came up to his forehead, and he looked back at her as though he'd never seen her face. "You are next?"  
  
She nodded, now wiping her face with the handkerchief she carried with her, the white lace not nearly enough to capture her tears of fear and confusion.  
  
Richard only needed a moment to take in and process the information. "Don't worry. It'll be ok."  
  
"What'll be ok?" they heard from behind them.  
  
Both turned to see Christian. He stood there smiling until he saw their faces; Michelle's filled with tracks down her face from crying and Richard's looking hard and purposeful.  
  
The still in training magician looked between the newly formed couple. "Goodness. What is happening?"  
  
Richard explained quickly, and Michelle tried to keep her tears in check.  
  
For Christian's part, he sat and listened, making sure they had his undivided attention. When all was clear he looked back at his friend. "Michelle, Richard's right. Everything is going to be ok." He sat on the chair across from her. "Buffy won't die. She's done it too many times already. Besides, last time she did, no one was called."  
  
Richard's eyes widened. "Faith." He looked at Christian. "Faith is out, and she's just been approved to patrol. Mr. Giles was making preparations for me to be her Watcher."  
  
"Well we knew that." Christian said.  
  
Michelle listened as the two most important males in her life, that she wasn't directly related to, tried to assure her. "It will be alright. I just need some time," she said and stood up.  
  
The gentlemen also stood and followed her to the lift.  
  
"I just need a good night's sleep," Michelle said even as she knew it was not true. "A good night's sleep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drusilla walked to the center of the room slowly, following the pixies that guided her. "They tell me." She moved her hands slowly through the air, trying to stroke the creatures that had helped her understand her strange world.  
  
Harmony took the dagger from the collection of items needed to complete Dru's plan, and handed it to the insane vampire as she lowered beside Dawn.  
  
Drusilla took the crystal from Harmony as well and laid it beside the unmoving human.  
  
Next, Harmony came beside Dru with a mixture of herbs and roots that had been pulverized into a powdery mixture that resembled chalk dust and sprinkled it liberally over the crystal.  
  
Drusilla hummed incoherently and dragged the blade over the palm of Dawn's warm hand. The blood pooled over the crystal slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice job," Zeek praised Faith as he scanned the newly stocked shelves of novelty items.  
  
"No sweat, boss." An eerie feeling of 'been there, done that' rushed through her, then fell away.  
  
The man who had hired her took a look at his watch. "Looks like you're done for the day."  
  
She smiled. "Cool."  
  
He walked her back to the antiquated time-clock and made sure she understood how to punch out before waving her off until tomorrow. "You have a good night. See ya bright 'n early."  
  
"Yeah. I think I can definitely handle this place's idea of bright and early," she joked, and he laughed. As she walked out, she ran right into Willow and Tara.  
  
"Faith!" Willow blurted rather loudly as she hit the brunette dead on.  
  
The three stepped back and all smiled at the situation.  
  
"Hey, Willow," Faith said after she regrouped. "What's the hurry?"  
  
"It's Dawn."  
  
"Kid in some trouble?" Faith asked.  
  
"We hope not." Tara answered quietly then looked at Willow.  
  
"Did you see Dawn earlier? She's not at The Magic Box and Anya's beginning to go a little.well. "  
  
"She's freaking," Tara finished bluntly.  
  
Faith's brow furrowed. "Yeah, she was here. Came in almost an hour ago." The brunette shook her head. "But she left, saying she didn't want to be late."  
  
"Uh oh." Willow looked back at Tara.  
  
"Look. I'll go back the magic shop, take a peek in the stores on my way back. I'm sure she just found some tricked out clothes and had to try 'em on or something," Faith said, trying to convince them.  
  
"We checked the coffee shop," Tara pointed out, "but we didn't look in the stores."  
  
"It's really not like Dawn to do that, though," the redhead stated. "Not for awhile now anyway."  
  
"We'll keep looking on the way to campus," Tara said.  
  
"Ok." Faith smiled at the two protective women. "Don't worry. It's Dawn. Sister of the Slayer. I'm sure she can handle herself, especially in broad daylight." Faith motioned towards the sun. It was still a couple of hours from setting.  
  
"Well she better have a good excuse for worrying us like this," Willow said and crossed her arms. "I'm sure she does. Go on to class." Faith nodded at them. "I'll take another look around. She'll turn up."  
  
Tara and Willow headed down the street, still peeking down alleyways as they passed them. Faith walked to the store next to her new employ and went in.  
  
No sign of Dawn, and no one had seen her, so she left and looked down the sidewalk, then across the way trying to decide what stores a teen with some spending money might enter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crystal was stained with the life giving substance of all vampires as the blood ran over its surface and pooled around it. Gone was the transparent green. Only the glistening of the wetness it was drenched in remained.  
  
Harmony saw the blood running out from the cut on Dawn's hand begin to slow when the shard was fully engulfed. She licked her lips, realizing just how hungry she'd become in the last day. But Drusilla calmed her, as only a sire could.  
  
She whispered of the dreams she'd had of their Spike. How he would come, take care of her if all went well.  
  
So they waited and watched for a sign that it was working. Watched the still form of the girl lying beside her blood.  
  
Watched the stone slowly absorb the blood.  
  
Watched as it began to glow an eerie red from its center.  
  
"Dru?" Harmony asked when the light became brighter. "It's working."  
  
The elder vampire clapped her hands in quick succession. "Ooohh. It's almost time to play. Almost time for the fun to begin. Ms. Edith will have her family. We can invite our courtiers." Dru rambled on about their royal court and the welcoming party.  
  
The crystal shined brighter every second. The light now filled the room with a morbidly red hue. The two women watched the blood as it was drawn further into the powerful center of the crystal, until none was left oozing across the floor. Then one final flash of light clapped before the room became dim.  
  
Drusilla carefully picked up the device that would now complete her plan. It was no longer a simple green piece of rock. Now, at its most powerful point--the center--was another formation. What seemed to be a marble turning constantly, but was, in truth, the blood of the key. The pure energy needed to split time and open a deathly portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Th'hell?" Faith said to no one when the windows of an abandoned store rental space filled with red light, then flashed and was dark. She stayed on her side of the street and watched for signs of life past the window. It was soaped out so that no one could see inside, but it wasn't enough to shield an outsider from seeing shadows playing against the opaque surface.  
  
"Someone's in there." She looked behind her at Body Shop, then across the street. "If Dawn had seen that, would she...?" She nodded. "Yup, she would. Sister to the Slayer. She'd have to check it out."  
  
Faith double-checked for cars and crossed the street. When she walked up to the window and tried to get a view in, she found it difficult to see anything more than the soaped window. Figures were definitely moving around inside. Two at least.  
  
She tried the front door, but, as she'd expected, it didn't budge. Noticing the alley that ran beside the store, she decided to look for a back door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drusilla looked at the back window. "Our first guest has arrived early. She doesn't mind her etiquette," Drusilla pointed out, disappointed in her guest's bad manners.  
  
Faith's face soon appeared at the window. It took her no time at all to see inside the dim room. The unmoving form of Dawn was lying in the center, a clump of her hair matted to her face with the blood from a blow to the head. "Dawn!"  
  
Her eyes moved from Dawn to Dru standing against the far wall. "You crazy bitch!" She didn't even try the back door, just leapt through the back window, which had already been cleared of glass, and ran straight at Dru. "You are so-o gonna die." She hit Dru once in the face and smiled as the vampire staggered back. "And I am gonna enjoy every damn punch, you whacked out nut." Another punch to her face, this time the nose. She heard it crunch under the blow.  
  
Dru's hands went up to her nose, now seeping blood. She felt her hands fill with the red liquid and brought them up to study them. "You've upset the evening's engagements," she said calmly and reached out for Faith slowly.  
  
Faith eyed her. "Where's the other one?"  
  
Harmony stood in the corner beside the door, trying to keep out of the Slayer's way.  
  
"She's preparing the honey cakes," Dru said and finally reached Faith's shoulder.  
  
Faith knew what she'd do. Try to get her in a thrall.  
  
Spike and Dru 101 was a requirement for any gal entering Sunnydale. Especially when Buffy was around. Although she couldn't recognize him on sight before this week, Spike was well known, or had been, for his artistic use of his namesake. Drusilla was known for her ability to take over and manipulate one's mind.  
  
Faith avoided eye contact, trying to be sure she kept herself hitting knocking blows, but the avoidance of Dru's eyes caused the Slayer to lose concentration on her punches, and she found herself spun around and being held by the mistress of vampires from behind.  
  
Faith brought her head forward, ready to slam it backwards to hit the vampire in the face once more, but instead she felt two cool hands grip her behind each of her ears.  
  
Her face was slowly brought up to look into the eyes of another familiar face. "Harmony," she said flatly.  
  
Harmony didn't say anything, just gave her a small smile before tilting her head and looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Faith struggled. Knew she should have been able to break out of the grip Drusilla had her in, but her strength faltered when Harmony tilted her head the other way. Faith relaxed and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Inside me." Harmony breathed in slowly; Faith mimicked her breath. "Inside you." Harmony let her body sway as the joint trance took hold. Faith, again, followed suit.  
  
"Hmmm." Dru closed her eyes and moved with her captive, enjoying the movement and the soothing feeling that came with it.  
  
Faith was in a haze. She knew she was here for a reason. There was danger here. All around her. She was supposed to protect others from it. She watched ahead of her, and saw Giles, his face smiling, then turning to disappointment. It changed, and she was looking at Buffy...then Joyce, then Spike, then her first Watcher, then her second false Watcher. All shaking their heads in embarrassment. She was such a failure. The false Watcher's face changed to Angel's, then to Wesley's and to Xander's, then Willow's all still with looks of disdain.  
  
Next was Dawn's face, marred with blood. "You can't save anyone. You only kill."  
  
Faith felt the tear fall from her eye and the path it made down her cheek, cooling her skin. Then her skin tingled. She almost knew what was going to happen next and silently prayed to a God she'd only recently thought might exist. "I'm sorry."  
  
Drusilla sensed Faith's darkness, her empty pleadings for something to save her. "I'm afraid you must be punished for your early arrival," she said as though Faith were her charge, then morphed into the demon she was.  
  
She smiled at Harmony, who shifted easily to her demon as well.  
  
Faith, too far gone now, didn't feel the two sets of fangs sink into the flesh of both sides of her neck at the same time; she only felt the cold. The deep cold of loneliness, the cold of death surrounding her. Then she sensed pins pricking her skin everywhere. She wanted to rub the biting pain away but couldn't move. Her strength was gone.  
  
Then Faith felt nothing.  
  
Dru let her human face fall back in place while the dead body of the Slayer fell from her arms. She daintily wiped the corners of her mouth. "Quite a lovely treat." She smiled at Harmony who was eagerly licking her lips.  
  
The blonde vampire looked at the crumpled body of the Slayer and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle, now showered and changed, settled into her pillows before remembering she had to set the alarm. "No morning bell anymore, either," she reminded herself and sat up. She ran her fingers along the side table's surface until she felt the old wind-up clock/alarm and picked it up.  
  
She quickly flipped the tiny switch to turn the alarm on then decided she'd better wind it as well. On the fifth twist, the entire back of the clock came off in her hand.  
  
She held the circular piece of metal, now bent out of shape, and looked at her other hand still holding the bulk of the device that split their days into hours, minutes, and seconds.  
  
She shook her head. "No. Not yet." She jumped up from the bed and turned the knob to open the door.  
  
The door was yanked from its hinges. "No! It's too soon!"  
  
She fell in a heap. Her apartment was empty because her mother was again on assignment.  
  
*********************************** ***********************************  
  
Well. There you go. A big death. I gathered from the e-mails and reviews that this was all acceptable, if not. Too bad. LoL. 


	14. Flying Leap

****This is the last basic chapter. Big finale, lots happening. I do not recommend reading while drunk. LoL.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have a new e-mail for my site and fiction. Please take note. bsdance@comcast.net. This change due to yahoo not fixing the huge problem I've been having with the e-mail there. If you have received any e-mail from me from kaylorin90@yahoo.com that included an attachment, please do not open attachment. It most likely carries a worm. I did the virus scan and worm check programs suggested and found nothing in my system, so changing the e-mail seemed the best route. Thank you to all.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at bsdance@comcast.net.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flying Leap  
  
Buffy hauled herself out of the sewer. The manhole behind the hospital made a great entrance, but lacked the necessary requirements for exit, namely a ladder. She bent over and looked down into the dark hole. "You comin'?"  
  
An irritated English accent yelled back, "Just gimme a second. Don't get your knickers in a twist."  
  
She backed away from the manhole and crossed her arms. "Fine. But I'm not helping you if you're gonna have that attitude."  
  
"Works for me," she heard him call back just before a grunt echoed from below. His hands appeared a moment later, gripping the edges of the hole, and he pulled himself up. "Think this is the only unkempt sewer in town?" he managed to grit out between his teeth as he brought himself up out of the earth.  
  
"No," she grinned at him. "There's one just west of the magic shop. Always gives me a headache." She remembered using the same 'run and leap' technique he just had.  
  
He gave her a look of pure hate. "You mean I got my jacket covered in your bleeding muddy foot prints for no reason?!?" he nearly growled, more out of habit than actual anger.  
  
She walked away towards the street. "Yup."  
  
"Women," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I can hear you." she sing-songed.  
  
"Soddin." He caught up with her in a few quick strides. "You know I love this thing," he said as he picked at the mud on his sleeve.  
  
"And mud washes off. It'll live. Besides, I didn't want to waste time. I want to be sure Dawn's ok." Buffy said, making her destination clear as she lead him back to The Magic Box.  
  
It took no time at all for them to get back. The secret turns and twists of the town were well-known to the practiced demon hunters. They'd memorized each street and alley long ago.  
  
Buffy rang the bell overhead as she opened the door. Anya was seated at the research table reading a book Buffy recognized as Sam's diary.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" both women asked at the same time.  
  
"She isn't here yet?" Buffy said and looked around the store frantically.  
  
"No. Willow called a little bit ago. She and Tara ran into Faith, and Faith said she'd look for her." Anya closed the book and walked to Buffy. "But Buffy, with everything going on...I have a bad feeling."  
  
"How long ago?" Spike interrupted.  
  
"What?" Anya asked.  
  
"How long ago did Red call?" he repeated.  
  
Anya looked at the clock. "About a half hour ago."  
  
"It shouldn't take this long," Buffy said. "One of them should be here by now."  
  
The bell behind them rang and in came Xander, Willow, and Tara.  
  
Willow led the pack in. "I couldn't go to class, not if Dawn's still missing."  
  
"Is Faith back yet?" Tara walked in beside Willow.  
  
"Yeah, they said something about Dawn being gone. Are we thinking another 'sticky fingers' phase?" Xander moved to Anya's side and saw the faces of gloom surround him. "Oh. Good. It's worse."  
  
"Faith isn't back yet, Dawn still isn't here." Buffy ran off the things in the column marked 'not good'. She looked over the faces all waiting for a plan and turned to Willow. "Ok, where did you see Faith?"  
  
"Right outside of Body Shop. She was just getting off work."  
  
Tara looked at Willow. "And Faith said Dawn stopped in." She turned to Buffy. "She left quick though, to come here."  
  
"Oh God," Buffy said to the ceiling. "Ok. We should start there then."  
  
"Body Shop?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's all we have. Dawn doing a little shopping and being late, I can see. But not this late. And I don't think Faith would look for her this long. Not without calling."  
  
"Unless she's trying to prove something," Anya said.  
  
Spike nodded in agreement. "She might be tryin' to find the Bit alone. Show she's changed. Reliable and all."  
  
"Best case scenario," Xander threw out halfheartedly.  
  
"Or Drusilla took them. Maybe using them for bait to get you," Anya said plainly.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy. What if we go there and find the Big Bads, just to have all the bad stuff we're trying to avoid happen?" Willow said worried. "The only ingredient they don't have is you."  
  
Buffy turned to Willow, then to Spike. "Both of you know, if they have Dawn, I have to go."  
  
Spike tilted his head at her, then straightened himself up. "Right." He turned to Xander. "Get the axe."  
  
"Since when do you give me orders, bud?" Xander stood up straight and eyed his friend.  
  
The peroxide blonde shrugged. "You like the axe, figured I'd let you have it this time."  
  
Caught off guard, Xander simply said, "Oh," before heading into the training room.  
  
Anya watched Buffy turn to her, but beat the Slayer to the punch. "I know. Closing the store early." She turned to the door and headed up the few steps. "Again." she called out.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but let a grin grace her lips before she turned back to Willow. "What else did you find out about the crystal?"  
  
"Not a lot. I was looking through Sam's diaries since you guys mentioned her, and there's the whole 'time' element here. But there wasn't anything about a crystal, not that I could find anyway. A lot of apocalypses, a few vampires being dusted, a whole slew of demons, a few talismans, but no crystal," Willow explained.  
  
"So we got nothing."  
  
"Pretty much. Yeah," Willow said solemnly. "Sorry."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath as Xander came back in with the axe. "Everyone suit up. Weapons, weapons, weapons." She turned back to Spike as they gathered items for dusting. "We have to kill them. Both of them. And if they hurt Dawn or Faith..."  
  
"We'll dust 'em. Good an' proper, luv. The Bit's fine. So's Slayer junior," he said as positively as he could muster.  
  
Buffy nodded. "They're fine." She looked back at the group, now all armed with crossbows and stakes, well hidden in packs and under jackets. "We just need to find them." And with that final statement, she led the group out into what was left of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle got a hold of herself when the truth of her destiny came to the forefront.  
  
"Mr. Giles," she spoke into the deadly quiet apartment. "I need to see Mr. Giles."  
  
She stumbled to her front door, still in her pale blue nightgown and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
It took her a moment to push the fear of truth aside, but soon she was on the lift and walking through the commons. She headed through the exit of the living area and walked down the hallways that led to the Head of the Council's office.  
  
The passages through the immense underground headquarters were empty at this time of night, and it wasn't until she was more than halfway to her destination before she realized he wouldn't be there. He'd be in his apartment for the night.  
  
This time, she ran. Past the faces, past the mirrors, past the seats in the commons and to the lift once again. It seemed to move at a snail's pace before stopping on the sixteenth floor. He still stayed in the apartment he'd shared with the vampire.  
  
Her fists banged loudly on the door in quick succession. "Mr. Giles!" she called through the wood. "Mr. Giles! Hurry!"  
  
Other doors in the complex began to open. Some from the same floor, some from above, some from below.  
  
Calls of "What's that all about?" and "What's the ruckus?" came from all around, but she wouldn't answer, not until Giles opened his door.  
  
Quickly, the door was thrown open by a very distraught Rupert. "Michelle?" he said as he placed his glasses in their assigned position on his nose.  
  
"Mr. Giles, it happened! It shouldn't already. Something happened. She's dead."  
  
Giles shook his head in confusion. "What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn's head hurt. That was the first thing she noticed. The pain. Then she felt another twinge, this time in her hand. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt immensely heavy. Like lead was tied to her lashes. She tried to turn over but found herself achy all over. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
She wanted to scream, or call out for help, but stopped herself when she heard the voices over her.  
  
"How much longer?" a whiney voice asked. A voice she knew as Harmony's.  
  
"Until the bell is rung, we must wait with the children," another voice, Drusilla's, said.  
  
"But I'm still hungry. Seriously hungry. Can't I just go get a homeless person or something? There has to be something."  
  
Heeled footsteps clicked quietly beside Dawn's head. "Shhh. If you wait, a meal worthy of only the likes of us will be served."  
  
She heard another whine.  
  
"Oh, alright. But I hope she tastes as good as she smells. I don't think even the Slayer smelled this good."  
  
She felt someone lean down close to her and inhale.  
  
Dawn tried to be calm but knowing she was being discussed as a dinner option wasn't helping. She could feel the beat of her heart pounding in her chest  
  
"It's alright, l'il one," Dru's voice said softly. "Much too early for our meal. We must wait until the stars play with the moon."  
  
Dawn let her eyes open slowly, some of her strength having come back.  
  
She looked at light brown tiles used to form a ceiling above her. Turning her head was a more difficult task, but she was soon able to look over at her captors, now sitting beside her.  
  
"Wh-" Her throat cracked, and she tried to clear it. "Why am I here?" her voice was raspy but clear.  
  
Dru leaned in close to her, but Dawn didn't even try to pull away. The insane vampire traced Dawn's features with her long red fingernails. "Pure energy," she cooed warmly.  
  
Dawn shook her head with some effort. "No. No, I'm not." She felt a tear try to escape. "That was.I'm not. Not now."  
  
She was gaining back her resolve. This couldn't be right. It couldn't be true. Not now.  
  
"Yes." Drusilla looked lovingly at the frightened teen. "Energy poured into you, drip.drip.drips out of you."  
  
Dawn tried to sit up, but all she managed was balancing on one elbow. Her strength was coming back, especially now that she knew why it was gone. "Poured?" She looked at the still seeping wound on her hand.  
  
"Yeah. She bled you, sweetie, not a lot, too much, but enough." Harmony chimed in. "Normally someone would probably tell you you'll feel weak for awhile." Harmony licked her lips. "But you won't have awhile."  
  
Dawn sat up the rest of the way, knowing each painful pull of her muscles would be holding her back any other time. "But it was Buffy." She shook her head, causing her to get dizzy.  
  
"Buffy?" Harmony couldn't help but laugh. "Since when is Buffy pure?"  
  
A disgusting look from Dawn came with her answer. "My sister is the Slayer. The Slayer is pure by right."  
  
"Even that one?" Harmony pointed past Dawn, who turned to see Faith's dead body a few feet away. She easily saw the raw tares marring the fallen slayer's neck  
  
Dawn's eyes widened and another bout of fear encompassed her. "Faith?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But what are we going to do?" Xander asked for the third time. He was used to some kind of a plan.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said simply as they turned a corner. "Get Dawn and Faith, kill Dru and Harmony. Seems like the best I can do right now."  
  
"Right," Xander said. "Sorry, I just-"  
  
"We're not real sure what we're doing here, Buffy," Willow offered. "I mean, yeah...what you said, but if they took Faith and Dawn, they have to know we'll all come after them."  
  
"Red's got a point, Slayer. They know we're comin'" Spike kept up his pace with his lover, despite the discussion.  
  
They were less than a block from their destination, and Buffy stopped and turned. "Look. I don't know, ok? We have to stop them from doing whatever they are doing with the crystal. We still don't know if it's time or dimensions for sure. We have to save Dawn, Faith too, while killing Dru and Harmony. It's the only plan I have, and it's going to have to do."  
  
The whole group was silent. Buffy was in it deep and they weren't helping.  
  
Spike looked over his shoulder as the others spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buff," Xander said.  
  
"We're all just worried about Dawn," Tara said.  
  
"And Faith," Willow added.  
  
"And the world exploding," Anya pointed out.  
  
"Well, we're almost there. If they're around, Spike-" She looked at him but saw he wasn't paying attention. "Spike?"  
  
"They're close."  
  
Buffy turned and faced him. "How close?"  
  
Spike turned and faced the direction he was being pulled to. "I'd say a block, no more."  
  
"That's right around the Body Shop," Tara said. "Where could they-?"  
  
"Oh God," Xander said. "I know where they are. It's the only place that makes sense." Without hesitation he began to lead the group. Spike followed close behind, confirming the direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn had managed to sit up, but she couldn't attempt standing if her life depended on it. Which, right now, it did.  
  
She watched helplessly as Harmony held a strange green crystal in her hand and drew a circle with the vampiric blood running from the blonde vampire's sliced fingers.  
  
When the circle was complete, she picked up a piece of paper, stood back, and began reading as she held the empowered crystal in her other hand. Her palm faced up as it rested against her skin. "A devoted childe calls. A devoted childe begs. A devoted childe wants. A devoted childe cries," she said calmly. "I ask for those who help destiny to change that which has already happened. For this task, I make an offering." She stopped and dragged Faith's body to the center of the circle. "I beg for a way, and I provide the means."  
  
The blonde vampire took a step back as Drusilla began clapping. "Ooohh. The party's starting."  
  
Dawn watched horrified as the remains of Faith smoldered, then burst into flames. Each burning light digging its way deeper into the flesh of not yet fully redeemed slayer.  
  
Dawn couldn't watch and turned away crying. "Buffy." she whimpered. "Please."  
  
Her plea was cut short by a crackling sound. She looked up to see a swirling mixture of white, red and green pulsing out from the crystal, still balancing in the center of Harmony's outstretched hand. The energy now cutting into the floor where Faith's body had been.  
  
Dawn could only watch as the floor opened and took in the magic. An opening now seemed to push the ground aside, enlarging the newly formed entrance. The air swirled above the glowing hole, causing the inside of the room to feel and sound windy.  
  
Harmony smiled. "Now?" she asked Drusilla.  
  
The brunette mistress walked slowly to Dawn. "A lovely meal before we leave."  
  
Dawn watched in horror as Drusilla crept towards her. The drained teen tried to push away with her feet, but she couldn't move with enough speed. Soon Drusilla's hair was tickling Dawn's face as the demented vampire leaned down.  
  
Dawn prepared herself. Said a silent prayer for her family and friends and waited for the pain.  
  
But it didn't come. A flash of black crossed her vision, and then the back door was thrown open. Buffy stood at the door while Spike held Drusilla from behind. The sun was too low for light to come in, but the crew with The Slayer was determined to destroy the two vampires in it's absence.  
  
"Buffy!!" Dawn screamed. "They did it!" She pointed at the mass of light on the floor.  
  
Buffy quickly scanned the portal. "Well, guess I'll have to kill 'em." She ran towards Harmony who was still standing with the crystal now tightly held in her hand.  
  
The young vampire and Drusilla were supposed to take the crystal back in time. Make sure a particular demon got a hold of it. There would be no time for that now. No way to change anything, not unless she could do something. Quickly, she formed the only plan she could think of.  
  
Harmony gripped the crystal tightly and took the onslaught of fists and feet that Buffy offered. Each one hurt, but Harmony had learned a bit since she'd last been back. Not enough for a real fight, but enough to put off the inevitable. She tried to block and spin so that some of Buffy's blows would miss their mark.  
  
Willow and Tara ran to Dawn's side and were now helping her out of the room.  
  
"Faith," Dawn whispered as she leaned on both of the women.  
  
"What, Dawnie?" Willow asked.  
  
"They killed Faith."  
  
Xander heard Dawn's words as he came through the door, set to help. "They killed Faith." he said behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Xander," Buffy pleaded as she held Harmony down against the ground, ready to stake her. She knew only Spike would dust Drusilla, just like only she could kill Angelus.  
  
Spike watched Xander walk towards Drusilla with murder in his eyes. "You killed her, just when she was getting it." He stopped just in front of her. "I guess Angelus really did one hell of a number on you."  
  
Spike spun, putting himself between his old mate and his new friend. He gripped Drusilla tightly with one arm and grabbed Xander's arm with the other.  
  
A look crossed Xander's eyes when he looked down at the hand causing pain below his shoulder, then back up at the former vampire. "I know you want the honors, but I got to do this."  
  
Spike nodded, and turned back around.  
  
Xander looked back at Dru. "Normally, I don't hit women." He looked at her bloodied face, figuring Faith probably got a few good hits in before her death. "At least she went down fighting," he whispered, then punched her already broken nose, and then walked to Buffy and Harmony.  
  
The blonde vampire had stopped her struggling, but Buffy was still straddling the undead woman.  
  
"You," Xander said, "I think I owe." He looked dawn at Harmony, who seemed suddenly very sorry for ever being mean to him in school.  
  
Willow and Tara came back in and stood near the edge of the swirling light that had formed in the floor. "We need to figure out how to close it. Where's the crystal?" Willow said.  
  
"I don't know." Tara looked past the others, then worriedly at the vortex. "We can't close it," Tara said.  
  
"I know I can't do the magic, but if we have the crystal you can."  
  
Tara looked at Dru, limp in Spike's grasp. "Where is it? Where is the crystal?"  
  
Dru pulled her head up and faced the woman. "You're golden. So pretty."  
  
Tara studied her and decided to play along. "You see the gold?"  
  
Dru smiled and morphed into her demon. "Honey and cakes. Golden honey. We knew you wanted the cakes. But we didn't make extra. Only for two," she giggled.  
  
Tara looked at the portal. "Oh."  
  
Spike spun Drusilla around "We came. Now close it."  
  
Dawn managed to crawl back inside the doorway. She was no longer in danger now that the gang was here. Dru was too hurt herself to harm anything and Harmony was currently in no position to do anything  
  
"Only two can close it," Dru said as she stared into Spike's eyes. "Only two may enter."  
  
Spike, now holding her upper arms, looked down at Dru. "Pet, don't you have a way to close it?"  
  
Her crazy giggles filled the room. "Naughty Spike." She shook her head. "I have an obedient childe."  
  
Harmony twisted her head around so she could see her sire.  
  
"When I am gone, she will still be able to change. One toss, and it all changes." Drusilla grinned. "And we will be," she smiled wickedly at him, "a family."  
  
Harmony thought of the crystal. The one still gripped in her hands. "One toss," she whispered.  
  
Buffy looked back down at her. "What?"  
  
Harmony looked up at her captor and let slow smile make its way across her lips.  
  
Spike looked at the dark eyes that had filled his dreams and his thoughts for a century and realized she only knew little of what she'd done. She knew the plan, but she wasn't all knowing. She had no idea how to stop what she'd started. She never intended to stop it at all, and neither had Quentin.  
  
Like always, she'd taken her cues from the voices that gave her orders, and they were obviously not willing to help him now. "Dru," Spike said and let the stake he had up his sleeve fall into his fist. "You showed me so much." He smiled lightly.  
  
"William?" Dru looked at him, now curious.  
  
"Rest well, pet." And with movement too quick for the others to trace, he pressed the wood into her.  
  
Her dust fell at his feet, but he was unmoving. Xander stood still and watched the man who'd slowly become his friend grieve for a person he was no longer in love with, but who had brought him to the one place he could love fully.  
  
Willow and Tara remained silent as well. They hadn't expected him to do it. Not so quickly anyway.  
  
Buffy watched him as well. Some part of her wanting to be jealous but a bigger part relating to him as it never had.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn's small voice broke the former vampire's reverie, and he looked from the ashes to Dawn's pale face. "Nibblet? You alright?" He leaned down to her as she nodded.  
  
"She was right, you know?" Harmony looked back up at Buffy who'd loosened her grip on the young childe.  
  
Buffy sighed. "About what?"  
  
Harmony brought up her arm, having just enough room to free her hand. "One throw, and it all changes."  
  
Harmony gave it her best effort and tossed the crystal towards the gaping hole in the unused store's center.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened when she saw the flash of green and red fly through the air. She leapt up, ready to catch it.  
  
Harmony tried to take the opportunity to run out but was stopped by a strong hand. "Oh, no you don't," Xander said and brought back his arm. Gripped in his hand was a stake.  
  
Buffy swiped her hand at the crystal just as it headed to the light emanating from the ground but missed it as it bounced off the edge of the floor and into the chasm of illumination and blinked away, disappearing.  
  
Without thought, she leapt in after it.  
  
"Buffy!!" Dawn screamed as loudly as she could, joined by Willow and Tara.  
  
Xander had just finished off Harmony and fell beside the tunnel. "Buffy!"  
  
Spike looked at it, now just an empty swirl of light, then looked back at Dawn before running and leaping into it himself.  
  
The Scoobies could only watch as two of their members seemed to fill with light, then flash and disappear. Just as Spike's blonde hair vanished, the vortex blinked away.  
  
Dawn crawled to the space her sister had disappeared into. In its place was a pile of ash. The remains of Faith.  
  
"Noooo!!!!" The teen fell onto her stomach and wailed.  
  
The other's crowded around her, trying to soothe her fears.  
  
****************************************** ******************************************  
  
Well, that's the end folks. Except for the Epilogue, that's Past's Problems. 


	15. Epilogue

Very short. I know. What's worse.I'm taking a break from Akoshta again. You guys are gonna hurt me. I know. On the good side...I'll be doing another fic. Details below.  
  
**********Big Exciting News!!!!************ Akoshta's title story just won second place in the Buffy the Vampire Fanfiction Club. *snoopy dances all around*  
  
Title: Akoshta: Past's Problem  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: RogueAngel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Synopsis: Part 3 of Akoshta. The Scoobies get settled back into their Sunnydale lives, but receive some unexpected visitors. Old friends, old enemies. New problems.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Any of ME's series. Would be nice if I did, but I just borrow the characters. Feel free to archive, just let me know where it's heading at kaylorin90@yahoo.com. If you see a beta reader's name displayed, it's been edited and is ready to go.  
  
Dedication: This is new, but I really have a few people to thank. My beta readers; RogueAngel, morgain and LadyEmma. Also members of BC&S, especially you Bitches. And of course, JuniorK. Thanks girl. Also The BtVS Fanfiction Club for nominating Akostha's title story to represent Spuffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rupert Giles moved hurriedly past the lines of doors and towards the lift with Michelle running behind him. Once inside, the mirrored doors closed and the Head of the Council of Watchers wiped his brow with the back of his hand then looked at Michelle. "We must contact Sunnydale."  
  
He pressed a button and the lift lowered several levels before stopping.  
  
Michelle looked behind her down another balcony, then to the Watcher. "Sir?"  
  
"I'll need you to call on Richard. Christian, as well. Have them gather the elders and tell them to join us all," he ran off the details of her first minor mission.  
  
"Come? Where?" Michelle asked, still a bit dazed from everything happening to her.  
  
Giles gripped one of her shoulders and looked down at the young raven- haired girl. "To the Council Meeting Hall."  
  
Michelle began to shake. "Y-yes, sir." She turned slowly, and walked off of the lift, letting its doors close behind her.  
  
It took her a moment to collect herself, but soon she was knocking on the newly trained Watcher's door.  
  
Giles waited until the lift reached the ground floor of the Commons then walked out and into the main halls of the Council's headquarters, towards the Watchers' Halls. These were areas few of the children had seen until a week ago. Many of the youngest still hadn't been here.  
  
The Headquarters were open for any of its members to wander, and children were not banned from the halls, but, because of the Headquarters' size, they rarely had reason or opportunity to come here. These halls were still fairly new to the Head himself, but he knew the way through this particular area. He would never forget when he was brought here to be told he had his first charge, an unknowing Slayer in the states.  
  
He smiled while remembering his excitement at the time as he made his way past the painted faces lining the walls, now of Watchers, before turning to stand in front of the huge oak double doors that led to the room with but one purpose. To announce the new Slayer and her Watcher.  
  
The doors creaked as he opened them, and he entered the secluded room quietly.  
  
This room was unchanged by time. A large table, crafted from ancient wood, was carved ornately with designs and engravings portraying miniature monsters being chased by equally miniature women. The room was different from any other in the Council, for it retained the original walls, also wood. They shone from the varnish even after centuries. The ceiling, however, was white and a matched set of three crystal chandeliers hung over the long table to provide light.  
  
At the head of the table was a large chair. His chair now. Behind it was an area used to set the tea and pastries, as the calling of a Slayer was celebrated. The long counter that lined the back wall had similar carvings as the table along the edge. On it sat a simple silver tea service and small empty plates that would normally be filled with tiny cakes and cookies.  
  
Beside the empty plates was what Giles was after, a telephone, the only addition that had been made to the room in the last 100 years.  
  
Somehow now, the device to contact the outside world seemed to taunt him. Daring him to call and find that Buffy was dead, and he felt shamed, hoping that in fact, it was Faith who'd been defeated.  
  
Silently, he removed his glasses and cleaned them as he walked towards the phone, each step causing his gut to clench.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale California: Summers Residence  
  
The phone rang several times, echoing off the walls. A moment later, the answering machine clicked.  
  
"Hello," Buffy's voice came. "You have reached the Summers'. We're not here, but hopefully we'll come back. Leave a message and we'll get back to you." Then the annoyingly long beep came.  
  
At first, no one spoke.then all at once. "Buffy! If you're there, please do pick up." Another long pause of silence.  
  
"Dawn? Faith?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Oh, dear God." And the machine cut off the call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat in his oversized seat with his head in his hands as his elbows rested against the highly varnished surface of the grand table.  
  
"I do not believe that Mr. Giles would request the children as well," the crackling voice of an older Englishwoman snipped.  
  
"He did, I assure you," Michelle explained as she followed the crowd of adults inside along with Richard and Christian.  
  
"I understand why you would be here, miss," another voice, this time male, said evenly. "And the young Watcher, as well."  
  
Giles looked up at the small crowd of elders.  
  
The other man continued, "But why the young magician? He is not yet fully trained."  
  
"Because," Giles said, "he is gifted. And we may need all the help we can get." Giles placed his spectacles back in their place and stood up. "Please, everyone sit down. We must hurry."  
  
The adults and children all settled into seats. Michelle took her place next to Giles and Richard beside her. Christian sat further down the table, his place in this still not known to him. A mass of tweed filled the room, all with faces turned towards their duties and their newly appointed leader.  
  
"As all of you here know, Michelle was next in line as the Chosen One," Giles began. He'd discussed the matter with these people before he'd told Michelle, mostly to find out how many, if any, of them knew. None had been aware. "She has come into her powers, which means either  
  
Buffy or Faith has died."  
  
"I would presume the rogue," a nearly bald elderly man said. His glasses were firmly in place against his dark skin that gave away his heritage as African. "When the Slayer fell last, none was called."  
  
"I disagree," the woman who'd been complaining as she'd entered earlier argued. "We were never fully apprised of Miss Summers' condition. She could have been in a limbo of sorts from what I gathered. Therefore her energy was never free to pass to another upon her second death."  
  
"Because it had already been passed," the elderly man countered.  
  
"Please!" Giles said a bit too harshly. He looked down the table, then back up to the Watchers. "I realize this is still of some debate, but we cannot solve it now. We must prepare for the worst."  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Christian's voice called from halfway down the table. "Couldn't you call?"  
  
Giles shook head. "I have. There is no answer but her damned machine."  
  
"So we must send Michelle," Mrs. Koch, one of the educators of future Watchers, offered.  
  
Giles nodded. "That much is evident. But I must appoint a Watcher, and my first choice would be Richard."  
  
Murmurs were immediate. He was too young and had only just been promoted. Giles considered the events of Buffy's visit as his 'graduate test.'  
  
"I realize why some of you may have objections, but I do believe that it would be for the best," the Head of the Council Spoke clearly. His mind was already made up on this point.  
  
The whispers quieted, and again he had the full attention of all sitting at the table. "The reason I bring up the discussion is, I wish to send Christian as well."  
  
"What?!" The young brunette's face was covered in shock.  
  
"Absolutely not." An old man with white hair shooting out in every direction stood up. "There is no reason."  
  
Giles calmly raised his hand. "I realize this is quite out of the ordinary." The old man eyed him. He'd been one of the few who'd opposed several of the changes Giles was bound and determined to make. "I have reasons. For one, even his instructor has told me he will soon surpass her natural talents. Also, I know of one practicing witch in Sunnydale who could help him tune his gifts and another who has more knowledge of spells than most of you." He looked at the small group of spellcasters on his right.  
  
The instructor he spoke of nodded in agreement. She had sensed the power in the redhead, and the calm and patience in the blonde. Whether they both practiced or not, they would be able to give the young and talented magician the extra training and care she herself could not.  
  
"And," Giles removed his glasses, "if something has indeed defeated Buffy.then there is a powerful force in Sunnydale. One that will need to be destroyed." He placed his glasses back on his nose. "They may need all the help they can get."  
  
"Why not send one of us?" a woman with her brown, yet graying, hair tightly pinned into a bun asked.  
  
"Would you work with the.civilians you met?" Giles asked her pointedly.  
  
The woman was about to speak, then stopped herself. "When will they be leaving?"  
  
Giles knew he'd won and looked at Michelle. "Can you be ready in a few hours? I want you three in California as soon as possible. If something is amiss, the others will need your help."  
  
Michelle looked back at Richard then at Christian. Both boys were nodding. She looked up at Rupert. "Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn laid face down on the ground, her forehead resting on her arms as she finished crying. She'd just lost her sister and in an all too familiar way. Memories of Buffy running into a leap to her death flashed over and over again in the youngest Summers' mind.  
  
Willow crouched next to the teen's shaking form and ran her hand across Dawn's shoulders. "Dawnie?"  
  
The recovered witch felt the single tremor in the child's back. "Dawnie, it's ok. She isn't gone. Not this time."  
  
Anya stood near Xander, who was now trying to coddle Dawn as the others were. The ex-demon felt for the teen but was unsure of how to handle the situation. Buffy wasn't dead, merely missing.  
  
Xander had fallen next to the now vanished vortex as well but had moved to the whimpering girl. "Yeah, Dawn. Buffy's just." He didn't know what Buffy was. He was fairly sure she wasn't dead, but had no clue as to where, or, to be more precise, when she was.  
  
Dawn lifted her head and turned to Xander. "She's what? Lost somewhere in time.another dimension? Where?!?"  
  
"Dawn..." Tara called from behind.  
  
Dawn pushed herself up and sat next to where she'd seen her sister disappear. "Well. Do you know?" she asked Tara roughly.  
  
The blonde shook her head in the negative. "We don't know exactly, b-but we have a good idea."  
  
"A good guess," Anya added enthusiastically, then saw the shocked looks everyone gave her. "A very, very good guess?"  
  
Dawn scoffed at her words. "A good guess. Great!" She let her head drop forward, trying to hide the reborn onslaught of tears. By pure will, she kept them at bay. She was older now, could help, and she was going to get her sister back.  
  
With a final sniffle and a wipe at her eyes, she looked back up at three very concerned faces. "Well?"  
  
Willow gave her a hint of a smile. "Well what?"  
  
"Well, where do you think she might be?" Dawn said as though it was the most obvious question in the world.  
  
Tara ripped at the hem of her skirt as Willow explained the information, or lack thereof, in Sam's diary. She shared what little Buffy had found on their brief visit to the sisters while Tara dressed the wound on Dawn's hand carefully then tried to wipe the blood from her head.  
  
"So, you think it has to do with Sam and Ashton. Like if they don't hook up, neither will Buffy and Spike. And that's a big deal for the sisters, not just us." Dawn gave her version of the long and short of it.  
  
Willow nodded. "And that crystal, the one Harmony had, must make a difference somehow. They didn't just need it to open the portal."  
  
Xander, who was still sitting next to Dawn, looked up at Willow. "Will, if we could find out what that crystal can do, and I mean everything it can do, we might be able to fit it into Sam's diary. I mean if something happened and there isn't a real explanation, or even if it is but something went wrong."  
  
"Then it could have been a botched attempt to use the crystal, and the crystal istelf might never have been mentioned." Willow finished.  
  
"There is one obvious moment they might try to ruin. It's not an apocalypse, but it would certainly change things," Tara offered quietly. She looked at Willow, then Dawn. "In the diary, it had the  
  
first meeting. Where Sam and Ashton met."  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised. "I thought it had something in it about her loving him, but how could anyone fill out her diary on their meeting in England? Wasn't her Watcher here? I mean in the United States?"  
  
Tara nodded quietly.  
  
"The other Watchers." Xander shook his head. "They were following her. Making sure she did as she was told."  
  
"It looked that way to me," Tara agreed sadly.  
  
"To Buffy, too," Anya nodded, remembering when Buffy first read the diary of the now elder Slayer.  
  
Dawn studied her newly bandaged hand then stood up. "We better get crackin' on the books then. If we can figure out when Buffy is." she turned to Tara, "can we open a portal for her to get home?"  
  
Anya piped in on this. "That shouldn't be a problem." Willow and Tara looked at her with discomfort. "What? All I'm saying is that the crystal isn't hard to get. It's the bloo-"  
  
Xander gripped his wife's hand quickly, trying to signal her to be quiet.  
  
Dawn threw her bandaged hand up. "I got it Anya." She let her arm drop back to her side. "At least we have all the ingredients."  
  
They all looked back at the absent hole in the ground, then walked out of the empty rental space, hoping to find their missing Slayer and the former vampire.  
  
*************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
Look for my newest story adventure, a Trek/Buffy X-over. Oh yeah...I'm a Trekkie. Smack me. Lol. It'll be TNG (Star Trek: The Next Generation). May turn out absolutely ridiculous, but I have to at least give it a shot. Coming soon to a fiction site near you. Probably here. And yes, there is a fourth part of Akoshta, but I need to do a little homework on WW2 again. Anyone know good sites to learn about WWII Europe? E- mail me if ya do. (Yes.. big freakin hint there) 


End file.
